Demon Aphrodisiac
by Ainslee dan de' leon
Summary: Handcuffs? Kagome wakes up handcuffed to her first love and the one who loves her. Both are drunk on a love potion, but the voice says this is destiny. What is she to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends! Here is my new fanfic (YAY), and I do so hope you like this one. This one is mystery, fantastical magycks, potions, hot sweaty sex (note: there will be a little bit of yaoi, but nothing drastic. A couple of rubs, but you'll see why. I promise the sex is straight) Anyhoo, please take the time to note the caution above, and below…**

**CAUTION: Lemons, Lemons, Lemons. Probably a bit in every chapter, even if they're light. **

**This story is basically for the Lemon lovers, and because I love a good mystery story with a twist of magic. Oh yeah, and I don't own Inuyasha, but I dream about it every... well we won't go into that.**

**Inuyasha: oh great, I wonder who the sap is that has to go with another guy.**

**Kouga: (clears throat) Uh, Inuyasha… (points to story below)**

**Inuyasha: (paling) Oh hell no! No fucking way! Ainslee! Damn you, what are you thinking this time?**

**Ainslee: Oh, hey, there isn't any here… the next chapter…well… (evil laugh)**

**Kouga: (pale) Oh jeez, what is she on?**

**Inuyasha: I don't know but… Damn she scares me!**

**Ainslee: (innocent) who… me?**

Chapter 1: Me? In Handcuffs?

You can't have everything and do everything at the same time… 

Black. Everything was black, and heavy. It was hard to breathe, her head hurt, her eyes refused to respond and open, much less the rest of her body. She felt fear, terrified, and yet, for some reason, out of all of this, she heard her mother's voice inside her head. It was one of her mother's favorite sayings, though why it would come now, she didn't know. Nor did she, even to this day, understand it.

Wait, there was something soft. Under her fingertips, she could feel something soft and smooth, and blessedly cool, considering how hot she was. What was with this heat? And whatever she was lying on was also very hard and lumpy… a sharp contrast to how it felt.

Speaking of "lying on" something, there was something heavy covering her body. It felt oddly like a body, and it wouldn't hurt if that body would get up and-

Wait, a _body!_

Forcing her eyes open, Kagome blinked rapidly to clear the haze clouding her sight. With her head lying on her cheek, she looked over to see that whatever room she was in was dark, except for the multitude of candles precariously set about.

This was strange, where was she? Last she remembered, she was out with her friends on an annual "Girls and Movie" night. They had gone to the movie, eaten mountains of popcorn, then-

All thoughts stopped as she felt the lump under her move. She went to move, but she felt ridiculously tired, and it was even too big a hassle to move her head. But when she felt something lick her ear, her whole body bucked upwards, into the heavy thing on top of her. She heard a muffled grunt, and turning to look at what was lying over her, she turned her face and met a little, silver dog-ear. _What the heck? A dog-ear?_

And then everything registered at once. Inuyasha, the silver-haired, dog-eared, half demon was on top of her. And… and…

Again the lump under her moved, and magically grew an arm that decided to run its magically attached hand up her thigh. Whoever, or whatever it was, it had claws. Twisting her head, she looked to see that the arm was tanned, and lightly dusted with dark hairs.

No way, it wasn't… no it couldn't be… 

That same lump began to nuzzle her neck, lightly nipping the length of her throat, then down to her shoulder. "My Kagome," it breathed huskily in her ear.

Oh my god… I'm lying on… and he's on top of me… and… oh shit! 

She was sandwiched between Kouga and Inuyasha.

Speaking of Inuyasha, she turned to see him awake and staring down at her, a peculiar gleam in his eyes. An evil grin spread across his face, then wider into a smile that showed his fangs. He took his hips and grinded them against hers. Kagome's eyes flew open in shock, for she could feel his obvious "intentions" between her legs. "Hello Kagome."

Acting on pure instinct, and a little bit of panic, Kagome jammed her knee up, hitting Inuyasha squarely between his legs. He let out a yelp of pain, and rolled off of her, reaching down to cup himself tenderly. Intending to leap off of Kouga, she came up short when something bit into her wrists, holding her in place. She turned to look at her wrists, and screeched when she saw that both were caught in handcuffs. One was cuffed to Kouga, and the other to Inuyasha.

What was going on? 

Before she could think on it, Kouga sat up and wrapped his free arm around her waste. Drawing her into his lap, he tried once again to nuzzle and nip her neck. Kagome pushed herself back, only to land on top of Inuyasha. He took full advantage and wrapped his legs around her, pinning her on top of him. Seeing this, Kouga moved to sit next to her, and pinned both arms to her side.

"Oh Kagome, we can finally be together, at long last," Kouga said as he leaned in to kiss her. She turned away, which effectively caught her lips against Inuyasha, in which Inuyasha automatically kissed her roughly. This did nothing to faze Kouga, who began to lick and nibble her collarbone.

"What is going on! What are you doing! GET OFF OF ME!" Kagome began to writhe and kick rapidly. Kouga finally backed off, and gave Kagome a chance to move off of Inuyasha. Sitting up, she took a moment to calm herself.

She felt them both moving, and at some point they both moved to sit in front of her. Looking at them, she saw that they were flushed and breathing rapidly. Looking closer, she saw something she hadn't noticed before. Their eyes were an odd shade of violet, but that wasn't the strange part, mostly. It was the fact that they seemed to be swirling about.

She realized that they were sitting in a large room. The only things in it, though, were the candles, themselves, a large sofa, a railing mounted on the wall, and the bed they were lying on. The weird thing was that there was no door, anywhere. How had they gotten in? Looking down, she saw that the covers were all velvet, and underneath silk sheets, all in a deep shade of dark green and black.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "What the heck was that about? What are you guys doing? You don't have the right to do that to me, and… Kouga? What's wrong with you?"

Kouga had begun to rub his chest and stomach. Looking straight at her, his eyes bore into her. "Kagome," he breathed out harshly, "I… I don't know… I can't… what's wrong with me?" He continued to rub himself. She shuddered as her chained hand also brushed over his well developed torso, which was still well defined under his shirt.

Kagome turned to speak to Inuyasha, but was shocked to see that he, too, was rubbing himself all over. "Inuyasha?" Kagome reached out and touched his arm lightly, worried about his behavior that was so unlike him.

When she touched him, he hissed loudly and leaned into her touch. "Please Kagome, please…" He closed his eyes.

"What is wrong with you two? You're starting to scare me."

"Kagome, just touch me a little, please! I don't know why, I just need it, Kagome." Her name came out as a whine. Doing as he asked, she began to rub his arm, and he seemed to purr all the while.

Kouga moved closer too, also seeming to want her touch. Feeling embarrassed, she reached over to stroke his arm, which was difficult considering the handcuffs. But they didn't seem to mind. Actually, they both began to relax. But that only lasted a minute, and then Kouga suddenly drew back and tore off his shirt. "Damn it," he screamed. "Why is it so fucking hot in here?" She watched in wonder and complete shock as he lay back onto the bed, and began to rub himself all over. Again her hand was dragged back and forth over his now bare chest. And because he was lying down, he had dragged her into an uncomfortable leaning position.

"Kagome, please… it's so hot," she heard Inuyasha whine a little later. She saw that he had ripped off his shirt as well, but instead of rubbing himself, he launched himself into her lap. "Pet me, just do something." He hissed again, then took the hand caught with his own, and placed it on his chest.

What was going on? They were acting so strange. It was quite disturbing, and, worst of all, she wanted to help. But she didn't know what was wrong. So many questions stormed her mind: _What is happening? How did we get here? Where are we? Why am I stuck to them? Why are they acting like-_

"Like they're in heat," finished a soft, sing-song voice. Kagome turned to look for the owner of that voice, but could find no one. But she did notice that Kouga and Inuyasha were frozen.

"What is this? Who are you," Kagome called out.

She felt something stir next to her, and turned in that direction to meet with nothing again. Again the voice came, "Ah, Kagome, do you even begin to fathom what you are doing? Where you are? I believe not."

Kagome sat silently, willing the voice to go on.

"I have brought you here, child, for my own purposes. The wolf demon and half demon are here for that as well. You are a great piece in my puzzle."

"What? What puzzle? Why are you doing this?" Kagome sat in utter confusion. She was chained to Inuyasha, the half demon she loved, and Kouga, the demon who loved her, and who she loved as a good friend. What could come of this?

"Dear young one, do not try to figure this out, but go with it. Embrace what they are doing for you… what I am doing for you."

Pushing the still Inuyasha off of her lap, she looked around, and spoke again. "You're not doing this for me, you just said so. If you won't tell me why, then tell me what you did to Inuyasha? To Kouga?"

She heard a light laughter in the air. "Lovely Kagome, you see, I have, we shall say, heightened their wants and needs."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't understand," she whispered.

"Ah, but you will. Very soon, you shall see why this is to be." Kagome gasped as she felt the handcuffs disappear. Rubbing her wrists, she moved off the bed to look about the room, hoping to spot the owner of the voice.

She felt the strange appearance leaving, but before it completely faded, she heard it silently say, "My dear, I have but given them the ultimate in all pleasures. I have given them the _Breuvage Magique de Sex_. The aphrodisiac of lust."

**Bwahahahahahahaha! Yes, everyone, I'm back to my famous cliff hangers! I sure hope you are anticipating what is to come… this is going to be fun! (claps hands)**

**Kagome: (snort) you're not the one chained to these two!**

**Inuyasha: Hey! It's not that bad!**

**Kouga: I don't know, I wouldn't want to be chained to you.**

**Inuyasha: Oh right, well, at least I don't rub myself down, you damn wolf!**

**Kagome: (clears throat) Uh, Inuyasha, you might've not done that, but… well… you did jump into my lap. Remember? **_"'Pet me, just do something.' He hissed again, then took the hand caught with his own, and placed it on his chest."_

**Inuyasha: (blushing) uh, well…**

**Kouga: (laughing) Hot damn, pup! You did that! HA!**

**Ainslee: Settle down, settle down, or you won't get to see the next chapter.**

**Kouga and Inuyasha immediately settle into a sitting pose. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyllo! Sorry it took so long to put up chapter 2, but here it is! YAY!**

**Ok, really fast, for later on in the story, the **_italicized voice_** is the "other" voice, and the _bold italicized_ one is our dear Inuyasha. Enjoy!**

**Oh right, and I don't own Inuyasha. (takes pain killer) Gosh that hurt worse than expected.**

**Inuyasha: (jumping up and down) Lemon? Lemon? LEMON!**

**Ainslee: (pops Inuyasha on head) no, Inuyasha, no lemon for you.**

**Kouga: Yeah, pup, they're all for me! (struts around Inuyasha)**

**Ainslee: Well, actually-**

**Inuyasha: Oh Hell no! Kagome's mine!**

**Kagome: Hello! Doesn't anyone find this as sexual assault? Anyone?**

**Ainslee, Kouga, Inuyasha: (looking away)**

**Kagome: Ainslee? (tapping her foot)**

**Ainslee: (sigh) sorry, but the readers like it!**

**Kagome: (Kouga and Inuyasha move to stand beside her) (swallowing hard) oh boy.**

Chapter 2: Caught and Tied

_Previously: "My dear, I have but given them the ultimate in all pleasures. I have given them the _Breuvage Magique de Sex_. The aphrodisiac of lust."_

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

Kagome sat back on the bed in a silent stupor as the words poured over her like hot oil. Breuvage Magique de Sex…

The aphrodisiac of lust.

This was why Kouga and Inuyasha were acting so strange. Because of the aphrodisiac. So now both were driven mad with lust and deep pain because they sought release. That would mean that she wasn't affected with the potion, but, as she thought about it, she asked herself, why wouldn't that being give it to me? If I had taken the potion, then I wouldn't be denying anything. So ultimately she would want to have sex, and then, well then whatever was wanted to happen would happen.

So, all she had to do was stay away from the two of them.

Kagome swallowed hard. She might've stood a chance had they not been demons, or even half, with incredible strength, speed, awareness...

"Oh boy, how am I going to do this," she asked her self quietly. She let out a squeal as she felt two arms wrap around her waste. Slowly the two arms pulled her back so that she was sitting with her back to his front, her knees planted a bit apart. She could hear that someone breathing raggedly next to her ear.

"Any way you want it, _aijin_," she heard him say. "Fast and hard, slow and deep, over me, under me," she heard a deep intake of breath. "Me behind you, and you screaming in passionate resonance as you come for me, only me." She shuddered as she felt a tongue trace her earlobe.

Kagome couldn't turn to look at who it was, her head pinned back by a clawed hand. She stared at the flame of a candle, dancing in its own way that only fire could. She closed her eyes as the owner of that clawed hand ran his tongue up the length of her neck.

Still, she couldn't tell who it was. "Who, who is-"

She was cut off abruptly when her head was turned sharply to look into a pair of dark violet eyes. "It is I, Kagome, you're soldier of the heart." Kouga traced her jaw line with a clawed finger, then drew said finger up to trace her lips. Slowly, he pulled her face towards his. Then, just as slowly, he closed the tense gap between them, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He used his tongue to trace the delectable shape of her mouth, silently urging her to open for him. She didn't, so he pulled away, tugging her bottom lip gently with his teeth. He chuckled softly as he heard her moan.

"I- Kagome I can't wait, anymore. I cant-" Kouga trailed off as he used a hand to pull her legs farther apart, then moving to place his knees between hers, keeping them open wide. He trailed said hand up her thigh, delighting in the way she shivered. When he reached the hem of her skirt, he sat there, playing with it. "I want you so badly, it hurts." He pressed his hard member to the small of her back, confirming his declaration.

"Kouga, we can't do this! Come on, it's me, Kagome. You don't want me, we're just friends."

Kouga growled deep in his throat. "No, Kagome you were friends with me, I wanted more." She gasped as he cupped her intimately between the thighs, feeling the warmth there. "I wanted this, and I will have it."

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

_Wake up, hanyou._

Inuyasha groaned softly and tried to open his eyes, finding them heavy.

_Wake, hanyou, and claim your woman._

Again, Inuyasha tried to open his eyes, only to fail again. He moved to clutch his head at the ache he could feel there, but hissed when his arm slid over something smooth. **_What the hell?_**

_Yes, you are awake. Now go get the girl!_

Inuyasha frowned as he heard another voice invading his thoughts. It sounded so familiar and yet…

Again he hissed as his bare chest rubbed against the softness, alighting a fire in his belly, and making his nipples hard. **_What is going on? Who's there?_**

_Go get her! Now!_

Inuyasha couldn't resist rubbing his palm across the hard nubs, delighting at the feel of it. He continued this, and then moved on to pinching them lightly, then rubbing the slight pain away again.

Then, realizing what he was doing, he stopped and forced his hands away, forcing back a whimper. He had been rubbing himself! Like some horny, hot…

Then, frowning, he thought, **_why am I so hot?_**

_It doesn't matter, half demon, now get up!_

Now scowling, he replied to the unknown voice, **_hey, if you know something about this, then you damn well better-_**

He stopped as he heard a light female voice pierce his thoughts. "Kouga, we can't do this! Come on, it's me, Kagome. You don't want me, we're just friends."

_**What the… Kagome?**_

Again he heard the unknown voice, but this time he heeded its words. _The wolf demon is taking you're woman now, and you lie here?_

And as if to prove it, Inuyasha heard a breathy moan, and then, "No, Kagome you were friends with me, I wanted more. I wanted this, and I will have it."

Growling fiercely, Inuyasha forced his eyes open as he shot up. His gaze hazy, he turned to see that, indeed, Kouga was holding Kagome to him, touching her like a lover.

Like Inuyasha would not allow.

Inuyasha let out a snarl as he shot out and wrenched Kouga back. The wolf demon landed on the edge of the bed, then kept going to land on the floor.

Inuyasha didn't even look at him, crawling swiftly across the bed to grab Kagome into his arms. Never would he allow anyone to touch her.

Never.

Cradling her body to his, and rocking gently back and forth, he whispered in her ear, "did he hurt you? What did he do to you? Did he touch you?"

Kagome looked up wide eyed at Inuyasha, seeing the burning rage and care in his eyes. That was strange, he was so different now than what he had been earlier. He seemed perfectly content to just hold her, and protect her, and…

She yelped as she felt his hand move up and cup her breast. "Mmm, Kagome, you have the best pair of breasts I've ever seen. They're just right to hold, they're just so-" Inuyasha bit out an oath as he felt an elbow jam into his stomach, then watched as Kagome rolled off of his lap, and rolling to far, fell off the side of the bed.

"Inuyasha," she said in a breathy voice. "Inuyasha, stop this! You're under some kind of spell, and-" Kagome shrieked as she felt a wrist wrap around her ankle from under the bed, then pull her under into the pitch black.

"Kagome, Kagome," she heard the deep voice come from beside her, then felt a body press onto her from above.

"Kouga! Get off!"

He chuckled darkly and held her wrists above her head. He then proceeded to spread her legs with a long, muscular thigh.

Suddenly there was a bright light, then Kagome felt herself being dragged back out from under the bed and into the silver-haired demon's arms. "Kouga! Keep your arms off my woman!"

Kouga crawled out from under the bed and stood, a lethal look in his eyes. He stalked over to Inuyasha with a deadly swagger, his tail whipping right and left.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome aside and met Kouga halfway, then, nose to nose, they began to yell at each other.

"Dammit, pup, you're delusional. She's mine!"

"Keh, I don't think so, you flea infested loser! Kagome belongs to me!"

"Dream on, dog-shit!"

Kagome shook her head and backed away from the two shouting demons. As she was backing away, her feet brushed against something on the floor. Looking down, she saw two pairs of the silver handcuffs lying carelessly against the tiled floor. Reaching down she quickly snatched them up, then hid them behind her back. She began plotting silently, trying to think of a way to use them. She could always chain them somewhere, but where…

Looking to the far wall, she grinned evilly, then turned back to the hanyou and youkai still yelling at each other rapidly. Nervous but determined, she walked up to them and took both of them by the hands. "Boys, why are you fighting?"

Kouga and Inuyasha immediately stopped yelling and turned to stare at her with lust filled eyes. Pulling them along by one hand, the other behind her back holding the handcuffs, she smiled sweetly at them. "Kouga, Inuyasha, fighting isn't what you want, right?"

Both of them nodded vigorously.

Laughing softly, she drew them to a halt. Looking at Inuyasha, she said with a sexy grin, "Inuyasha, close your eyes, now, and you'll get a present." Then, winking at Kouga, she chained one end of a pair of cuffs to the bar hanging on the wall, then one to Inuyasha's wrist.

Feeling the cold bracelet about his wrist, Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome in Kouga's arms. He howled loudly, then thrashed against his restraints, trying to reach her. "Kagome! What the hell?"

Kagome laughed, then said to him, "Inuyasha, what could I want with a half demon when I have a big, strong, handsome full demon here with me?" With that statement ringing in Inuyasha's ears, he watched as Kagome brought Kouga's mouth to hers in a searing kiss. His eyes now red, he continued to claw at the cuffs.

Kouga sighed against his almost-lover's mouth, loving the taste of her. All until he too felt the cold of the handcuffs around his wrist. She abruptly broke away from him, and Kouga looked to see that he was tied to the pole as well. Inuyasha was glaring daggers at him, and Kagome was looking at the two warily.

"Alright," she said after a long pause. "Let's see if we can't find a way to fix this."

**Ok, ok, I am so sorry it took me a bit to write this one, but I wanted to kind of play around with the plot. I like how it turned out, heading in a different direction then expected. Well anyways you know the drill. Go a bit further down the page, click that glorious purple button, review, and all my dreams will come true. dodges sharp objects **

**Kouga and Inuyasha are wrestling**

**Kouga: Mine!**

**Inuyasha: Mine!**

**Kagome: (hugging herself) _MINE!_**

**Ainslee: (sigh) Am I going to have to separate the two of you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks to all for the wonderful reviews! You guys write the craziest things, and I love you all for it! Brightens my day, you know?**

**Anyways, sorry for the hold up, but school is starting soon and everything's hectic around here. **

**Faerie Princess Of Doom: love the name, by the way, and yes, everyone… EVERYONE… will be tortured…. (cue evil music)**

**im still panicked karma: only time will tell.**

**Wallmagnet: good to know my story is addicting :P**

**Neko-Lady: oh, everything will turn out well for everyone… EVERYONE (deja vue?)**

**Hentai18ancilla: I know this is a spoiler, but… Yes there will be a wonderful scene with Sesshy because, well, how could you not have him in here?**

**Oh, I don't own Inuyasha, but I dream about it… a lot… yeah…**

**WARNING: There is a bit of yaoi action, but nothing more than a bit of touching, I swear this fic is not like that! Just keep going and all will be good.**

Chapter 3: Not All Is As It Seems

She's so beautiful, so perfect, so ripe and ready to be plucked…

Kouga sat on the floor silently, watching the beautiful miko pace the floor in front of him. Gods, she seemed to be the epitome of perfection, with her shapely legs carrying her from whatever place she chose to go, her lush hips swaying right to left in a lethally seductive swagger, though he doubted she knew what she did. She had long silken strands of raven hair that seemed to float gently behind her, and her eyes… Oh, he could lose himself in her eyes. Wide and full of innocence, they held all of her emotions in them. She wasn't very good at hiding those. Still, even with all of her innocence, she seemed to have an aura of great wisdom around her as well.

And now, as she walked around the candle lit room, he sensed that she was frustrated, confused, and even a bit scared. Of what, he couldn't begin to imagine.

Immediately he felt a strong urge to comfort her, but as he started her way, he felt the slight pull of the metallic bracelets on his wrist. Sighing in frustration, he resumed his position on the floor. If only he could get them off, he thought as he half-heartedly pulled against them, then maybe he could go to her, hold her, maybe even…

He trailed off as he looked over to where the half demon was standing, still trying with all of his power to rip the chains in half. Stupid mutt, he thought, shaking his head from side to side. If a full youkai like himself couldn't break the bonds, what gave the pup the idea that he could? But still, the hanyou continued to battle against the handcuffs, all the while snarling and cursing.

Turning back to watch Kagome, he felt a strange twinge in his stomach, and without thought, reached down to rub the spot. At first contact a sharp heat raced through his head, and after rubbing a bit, he felt the heat grow stronger. Still he rubbed, the heat never letting up. He soon realized that his ministrations weren't cutting it, and growled in frustration.

He knew that what he was doing was strange, pathetic, and even a bit embarrassing. But ever since he had found himself in this room, all he could think about was sating whatever was burning inside of him. But now it seemed his own caresses weren't working anymore, and Kagome wasn't going to do it, so that left…

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

Inuyasha snarled loudly as he wrenched at the unbreakable handcuffs. He refused to give up. He wanted out, wanted whatever was inside of him to go away, but try as hard as he could to squelch his hunger, it always barreled down to…

Inuyasha stopped and looked over to the source of his hunger. She was so beautiful, shining in all of her splendor and glory, and he doubted if she even knew it. For some reason he wanted her with unreasonable greed and something else. Sure, he had always liked her, her clumsiness, the stupid way she smiled that cute smile when he said something she liked, her bravery when they fought demons to find the shards, and even her vengeful ways, like when she sat him…

Struck by the thought, Inuyasha looked down and smirked at what he found. So, whatever or whoever had put them here had taken away his restraints. He grinned even wider as he realized that when he finally got out of these damn metal bracelets from Hell, she could do nothing to stop him.

Still watching Kagome, Inuyasha didn't hear the slight scuffing noises of someone moving towards them. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back, and stiffened, but only until said hand began to move in firm, circular motions. Biting back the urge to groan in pleasure, he idly bent over so that whoever was doing this had better access. At this point he didn't care, the unbearable sensation bolting through him like lighting.

Still the caresses continued, until he felt someone pull up close behind him. Before he could turn around he was hauled up and back against a hard… something, and he felt another hand snake around and massage his abdomen. Inuyasha stood still, loving the feeling. It was all he could do not to moan when he felt a finger delve into his navel, and simultaneously felt someone run a tongue up his neck.

Wanting to see who was giving him such blissfulness, he began to turn, but stalled as he felt the hand on his back move around to cup his hard member. This time he could not hold back, and growled low in his throat as he thrust against the hand holding him intimately.

Almost completely blinded by lust and restrained passion, he continued to move against the hand, but sobered completely as he heard a voice whisper in his ear, "yes, yes, puppy, show me what you want."

"_Kouga?_ Kouga, what the hell?" Inuyasha began to frantically pull away, but it was difficult considering he was still chained and at the end of the pole, no where to go. "Get off you fucking pervert!"

He was released, but his free hand was taken by Kouga and pulled to cover the wolf demon's straining manhood. "Dammit, puppy, I don't want this either but… but… Gods, I can't fucking stand anymore!" Inuyasha tried to wrench his hand away, but Kouga refused to let go. Moving his hand to try to get away, Kouga must have gotten the wrong idea, because he just moaned and moved against Inuyasha's hand.

"Kouga! Stop it! You're creeping me out you perverted ass!" The hanyou blushed furiously as Kouga moved his hand up towards his mouth and began to suck on his fingers.

"Kouga?" The soft, feminine voice cut through the lust-driven haze, and both demons snapped there heads over to see Kagome staring at them, her face an appealing shade of crimson. "Inuyasha? What-" Inuyasha was let go forcefully. He watched as Kouga lunged at her, not even heeding the biting restraints.

"Kagome, Kagome please! Please, let me have you, let me go," he continued to repeat this over and over.

Inuyasha should've found this amusing, but he couldn't because, all in all, he felt the same way.

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

Kagome shuddered as she felt their eyes on her. She looked away, not wanting to look at the way they held themselves. What she had just seen, the way they had held each other, touched each other…

She shook her head, then made the mistake of looking back at them. Their eyes had changed, and instead of being the violet color they had been, they were now a pale shade of blue, still swirling.

Moving closer, but still out of arms length, she looked to see that they had indeed changed. Other things had changed too, she noticed, like their claws had lengthened, and their fangs were visible now, even with their mouths closed.

She continued to watch them, but turned to linger her gaze on the silver-haired hanyou. He was looking at her like a starving man with his last meal, but still, as she drew nearer, the look faded into something else. There was pain in his eyes, and a pleading gaze… but what did he need? Other than… that… what else would he-

She never finished that thought as a blinding flash filled the room. Covering her eyes, she heard Kouga and Inuyasha snarling, and then felt a heavy sensation fill her. Hoping she was finally waking from a bad nightmare, she gladly met the darkness with open arms.

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

"Oh! What happened?"

"She must have fainted. My guess is from the lack of food. I suppose one is not used to going for days without food, even with her great power."

Miroku walked over to the seemingly lifeless body on the floor. As he bent to pick her up, he heard a sharp bark, and turned to see two others chained. He felt his lips lift at the corners, but slightly so no one could see. So, she had chained them. This was going to be more difficult then the master had thought.

He heard Sango set the tray she was carrying, laden with food, on the floor. He set the miko on the bed and tucked her under the covers, but not before getting a good look. Peeking over at his friend, and seeing her occupied with setting the foldable table, he looked back at the unconscious girl in front of him. Yes, she was young, but he couldn't help running an appreciative hand up her calf, inching upwards until-

By the time he heard her move, it was to late, and he suddenly felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades. "Ouch!" He turned to see a smoldering Sango behind him.

"Don't even think about it, you lecherous monk. She is not to be touched by anyone but one of them," she finished the statement by jabbing a finger at the two restless demons.

"Oh, right, I knew that." Miroku sighed and began to massage the ache from his back. "But did you have to hit me?"

She held her chin high, and walked away haughtily. "Yes, you are not to touch her!"

He couldn't help the evil grin that spread across his face. Not being able to help his love of teasing the pretty demon slayer, he replied, "Ok, then why am I not to touch anyone else either? I know I cannot have her, but surely I can have one of the women of the Harem?" His smile grew wider as she turned to him with a feral gaze.

"You. Will. Not. Touch." She bit out each word slowly.

"But why not, Sango? Are you offering?"

A loud snap sounded through the air. Miroku sighed again and rubbed the red mark on his face as he watched his secret love walk away.

"Miroku," she said, her voice a bit calmer, "should we release them?"

He scratched his chin as if in thought. "I don't know. They don't seem tired, probably because they can go longer without food, but she cannot. And she certainly won't be able to eat with the both of them walking about."

"Yes, well, that's the problem with this place. You can be here for a matter of hours, and in the real world you're here for days, and you don't know unless you're accustomed to it."

Miroku watched Sango set up the trays of food, setting out the plates and goblets carefully. "Yes, I remember our first time here, don't you?" He watched a pang of sadness flash across her face before she quickly hid it. She was fast, but he knew her to well.

"Yes, and even though I'm somewhat happy, I…" she trailed off as she looked over at Inuyasha and Kouga. He heard her whisper, "I missed them so much."

Miroku laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and was glad when she didn't protest when he pulled her into a tight hug. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he spoke softly, "yes, but aren't you glad of what became of it? How much it helped us find what we wanted."

"Yes, I am, but still, I don't think Kagome needed this to show her who is to be her true mate. Maybe we needed a push, but they were so close, and-" she was abruptly cut off as Miroku placed a finger to her lips.

"My dear, sweet Sango. Their pride would have held them from each other, and whether it's Kouga or Inuyasha, by the time this is over, we shall know, and we'll have our friends back."

Sango looked longingly to the girl sleeping on the bed. They had once been so close, telling each other everything, when fate had taken both her and the monk away. They had found happiness together, but still, she longed for a companion of her own sex. Yes, in this room they had found love, but did Kagome need it? Was it best for her friend? They didn't even remember herself or Miroku, because after being taken, their minds were erased of any contact so as not to cause confusion.

Sango sighed and turned away from Miroku. Taking up the tray, they headed for the bolt hole leading to their chambers. She felt his strong hand take hers, and smiling up at him, they walked away, both praying for a better end for their friends.

**Ok this chapter was kinda serious, but I felt like it fit… and the plot came to me so swiftly I had to write it down on an envelope today because I had nothing else. So anyways, you know the drill, read and review, and I will send you cookies!**

**Inuyasha: Kagome? Kagome! Wake up! **

**Kouga: quit your yapping and sit down. She won't be up until the next chapter.**

**Inuyasha: I don't even want to talk to you, you sick jerk!**

**Kouga: HEY! I had no choice here! I'm not like that, but little miss author felt the need to make me have a yaoi moment! (glares at Ainslee)**

**Ainslee: (evil laugh) yes, yes, you are in my command. (eyes begin to glow red) I will rule you! You will do my biddings, slaves!**

**Kouga: (swallow) oh shit!**

**Inuyasha: (backing away) she's insane. She. Is. Insane. How can this day get any worse? **

**(rain begins to fall)**

**Kouga: you were saying?**

**Inuyasha: Hey? How can it rain inside? (glares at ceiling)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness, it has been a while hasn't it? Sorry, but it's really hectic around my house… I hate being the only female. Well, I have my dog, but she doesn't talk much (shrug) oh well**

**I'm sorry to say that I'll have to cut my updates to every weekend now, because I just have way too much homework to think about much else. I love my stories, and I write down any good ideas, but I don't have much time to piece the bits together.**

**Thank you so much to all of my diligent reviewers (standing ovation) I love you all! (tear)**

**Anywho, onto (points finger) the fridge to get a soda… then to the story (horns sounding)**

Chapter 4: Another One?

"Kagome," _poke._

Kagome groaned in annoyance as she heard the whispered voice again. It was persistent, coming back again and again, wanting to wake her from her dream. But she didn't want to wake up. Not yet.

"Kagome," _poke, poke._

Kagome rolled over onto her side, away from the noise. She was so content where she was, so happy with what was happening in her dreams that she wanted to stay that way. She was here with her friends. For some reason she couldn't think of any names, but she had heard a familiar male voice, even though she hadn't been able to see him. She didn't like the feel of his roaming hands, but then another voice had broken through, bringing a ghost of a smile to her lips. Then a loud smacking noise. Yes, she could almost see the person, with long hair pulled in a pony tail, and a kimono wrapped about her, while holding a… a giant… something.

"Kagome--" _poke._

Moaning in frustration, Kagome rolled farther away and tried again to slip back into the other world. The strange room she had seen, full of candles, a soft bed, the couch and poles as well. Kouga had been there too. His long raven hair left loose to frame his chiseled face. His eyes, though, had been different. Instead of the vibrant blue, they had been violet, and he had been acting strange. He had been touching her like no other had. No, that was wrong. There had been another there, another with strange purple eyes that had not belonged to him. Another that had caressed her, set her body aflame with lust and passion, and had tried to seduce her into bending to his will. Another, whose kisses had sent her soul to new heights, and had made her crave more, no matter how hard she had fought…

"Kagome… _Kagome!_"

"Inuyasha," the whisper ghosted across her lips, causing the pair of silver dog ears to perk up in deadly concentration. When heard, a lecherous grin spread across the face of a youth, and a hanyou sat hovering over the still girl, very pleased.

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

In another world, another place, a lady sat silently in her quarters, watching the trio with discerning interest.

Nothing was going the way she planned. At first everything looked as if it would be finished quickly, the wolf prince working quickly, and the silver-haired half demon acting just as fast, possessive and persistent. They had been chained together, but the demons had been so filled with lust, and the girl seemed to be breaking, so the demonic silver handcuffs had been removed, hoping she would choose between the two pursuing men. But the girl had been smarter than anticipated, and had chained them.

The door to her room opened quietly, and knowing who came before any words of recognition were spoken, she continued to ponder the situation.

"My lady, the meal has been delivered."

"Yes, monk, we know," her voice rang as soft as spring chimes.

Miroku slipped into the room, waiting to be released to go to his new wife. Sango had gone back to there quarters on the far end of the hidden castle, telling him she had been tired. He had agreed, but only because he knew she needed time to gather her thoughts, not because she was weary. They had just seen their friends after they had been separated for a series of many weeks. Yes, he had missed them terribly and had felt a strange sensation at seeing them again, but he knew that Sango had taken it with more difficulty. He would go to her later, comfort her, and maybe…

"Monk, do not think such vile thoughts in our presence," he heard the silvery lilt again.

Nodding his head, Miroku mumbled a quiet apology. Even with the acts the mistress conducted, and the methods she used, still she would have none of it near her, much less in her domain. He didn't understand it, nor would he question it, because he owed her much for bringing him and his sweet, caring, delectable, mouth-wateringly-

"Monk, abstain from your lecherous mind, and tell us of your progress."

Blushing slightly, he replied, "We have been doing well, my lady. We are happier now than ever."

"Yes, that is to be expected with a coming babe, is it not?"

Miroku was slightly taken aback with this news. "What? What child do you speak of?"

Still she had not turned to face him. "Why yours, monk. Your lady is with child."

Stunned, Miroku could barely hold back from sinking to the floor. Sango, his precious lover, friend, his _wife_, was with child. How had… no wait that was obvious, but... but how long had she-

"A few months has she had the babe. We can see she had yet to reveal this bit of information. Go, be gone from here, and go seek out your lady." The lady never spoke of Sango as his wife, nor any other woman that held that position. He knew she considered it to be an insult to be any mans property, and even if Miroku had no thoughts of the demon slayer as his possession, he held his tongue and quickly left.

Alone again, the mistress gracefully stood and walked over to her bed, her kimono flowing all about her. She stared at the bed for a long time, looking with little feeling at the large four poster frame draped with silken cloth and soft velvet coverlets. Everything in her favorite color of violet, so perfect it was abnormal. She saw it all with almost no emotion, at least until she happened to look at the little plum-colored pillow in the center of the blankets. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she reached out and grasped the pillow in her hand, and finding the hidden pocket in the seam, pulled out the object that reminded her of why she spent her days alone, why she held no emotion for any man. Why she helped stubborn girls and women find what they needed, what would help complete them.

Pressing her face to the pillow, she drank in the scent of her once lover, the sole center of her pain. Watching the girl and the two who wanted her had drawn her back to her memories, the ones she had thought to banish permanently. Closing her eyes, she let go of her barriers, something she hadn't done in centuries, and fell asleep dreaming of a face so beautiful, so seemingly real, that she didn't even wake to the tears streaming down her face.

Something had to be done.

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

Kagome woke to a strange smell. As she rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the remnants of the sandman from them, she tried to distinguish the scent. It was one that hadn't been there before. It didn't seem to belong, but it smelled so good, so tantalizing, she greedily sniffed the air around her. Then realization hit her, and opening her eyes wide, she felt the insides of her mouth begin to water.

Food.

So much food, she thought, eyeing the new table that sat covered in delectable morsels. Udon, onigiri, yakitori, little pieces of deep fried pork cutlets…

Hearing her stomach rumble in demand of the delicious food, Kagome jumped off the bed and ran to the table. Ignoring the bowls and utensils, she grabbed a piece of the fried meat and placed it in the bowl of rice, then turned to grab the udon. Only then did she spot the lone bowl of ramen.

Unconsciously her thoughts drifted back to Inuyasha. _He would've loved this, all that ramen sitting there_, she thought to herself.

Thinking of him, she turned to look over at the pole where they were tied.

Correction, where Kouga was tied. The wolf prince sat leaning his face into one hand, and his other still attached to the pole. He was sleeping soundly, his breathing deep and even. Looking away quickly, Kagome ran to the couch and looked around the room, looking for the missing boy. The room was eerily silent with only the heavy breathing of Kouga to break the dense quiet. Kagome held her breath as her gaze roamed over the room. The candles continued to flicker, the bed was empty and from what she could see there was no one under it, so where...

"Hey, Kagome, watcha doing?"

Kagome screeched and jumped at the familiar voice. She turned to look over her right shoulder to see the source of her fearfulness staring at her with a confused look in his amber eyes.

"Keh, idiot, what was that for?" Again he looked at her with his usual condescending stare, amusement dancing in his eyes.

His amber eyes.

Gasping, Kagome lunged over the back of the couch to catch Inuyasha in a tight hug. Catching him off balance, Inuyasha fell backwards onto the plush, carpeted floor with a thud. Still Kagome refused to loosen her grip.

"What the-"

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're normal now," Kagome squealed in obvious delight.

Trying, and failing, to pull himself out of her death lock, Inuyasha sat up. "What? I'm normal?"

Pulling back enough to look into his eyes, Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh yes, Inuyasha, you were acting so strange, there was the handcuffs, and the teeth, those were long, and then the petting and purple eyes and-" her rambling was cut off when Inuyasha pinched her lips together.

"Shut. Up." Picking her up, her arms never slacking on her hold around his neck, Inuyasha leaped over the back of the couch and cradled her in his lap. "Ok, without going into that fast talking shit, can you please tell me why I had… um… what was it? Purple eyes?"

Again Kagome started on her ranting, telling Inuyasha of everything that had happened. Only half way through, he cut her off, "Yeah, Kagome, I know about all the stuff I did, but why were my eyes weird?"

Inuyasha watched as a blush kreeped into her cheeks. "You knew what you were doing?"

"Keh, of course idiot. I wouldn't let my self lose it that much." He shook his head as if he couldn't believe what she had said.

"Then-then," again her eyes heated, but this time in blatant anger. She jumped back out of his lap. "Inuyasha, you pervert! SIT!" When nothing happened, Kagome looked to see that the subjugation beads were no longer about his neck.

Grinning, Inuyasha gave her a very pleased stare. "Nope, Kagome, you can't sit me anymore. You'll just have to deal with me the normal way."

A loud snap echoed through the air.

"Ow! Bitch, what was that for?" Inuyasha lightly rubbed the swollen red mark on his face.

"Well, it worked for Sango, so why not me?" Kagome shook her hand at the stinging in her hand. "I had to do _something_."

Suddenly Kagome found herself nose to nose with a slightly growling hanyou. "Speaking of doing _something_, could you tell me why you had the urge to try to geld me?"

Kagome again blushed and tried to turn her head away again, but Inuyasha held her chin in his hand. "Well?"

"Well what," she retorted. "You were… were pushing Mr. Happy against me, so what was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to ignore it? No, maybe you wanted me to just-"

"You were supposed to accept it!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, fire burning in his eyes.

"What?"

Pushing her back, Inuyasha snarled loudly. "Gods, Kagome, you were supposed to take it! I wanted you so badly, I wanted to have you, to fill this hunger." Kagome let out a squeak as she found herself surrounded by a pair of lithely built, strong arms. The chest beneath her rumbled as she heard him again. "Kagome, I still want this. I don't know why I'm not under whatever spell it was, I don't know if I might still, but I still want it." Pulling back, he tilted her chin up, her lips suddenly a hair's breadth away from his.

Without warning, his lips covered hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his tongue trace her lips, asking permission. She parted her lips, and said tongue delved in, plundering her mouth, tasting and teasing. She felt a strange sensation, her head dizzy with pleasure at his kiss. Their tongues danced, his teeth gently nipping, then going back to suck her tongue deep into his mouth. Little spasms broke out in the bottom of her belly. Inuyasha broke the kiss, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth as he went. Kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I still want you, Kagome."

Her heart clenched tightly as she regarded his amber eyes so full of emotion. He really wanted her. He seemed to be himself, arrogant and annoying. The way she always liked him, the way she always loved him.

The realization hit her hard. She did love him, despite all they had gone through, despite all he had done to her. She loved him, his arrogance, his sharp anger, his quick moods, his bark and his bite. Even those adorable silver ears that were now lying back against his head, as if waiting for a bad answer.

Reaching out, her hand reached his cheek. He closed his eyes, like he had before, and seemed to savor her touch. Reaching up, she began to rub the base of his ears, and smiled as he began to growl low in his throat, leaning into her touch.

"Inuyasha, I lo-" abruptly she was cut off again as a brilliant light flashed in the room. Shielding her eyes, she felt Inuyasha place her behind him, and heard Kouga's shout, "What the hell? Again!"

Kagome waited for the heavy feeling to take her again, only this time it didn't. As the flash subsided, and the candles became the only source of light, Kagome became aware of Inuyasha's fierce snarl, as well as Kouga's low, lethal growl. Peaking around Inuyasha's shoulder, she blinked rapidly at the sight of the person lying on the bed in a seductive pose, violet eyes holding a sexy, sleepy look, silver hair draped over his body… his _naked_ body, hardly covering anything.

"Ah, Kagome, so it is I to be your mate?"

Inuyasha lunged for the bed, claws extended. "Sesshomaru!"

**Oh, yes, this was definitely fun to write. Can't you just picture Sesshomaru? Lying in a sexy position, with a come-hither look in his eyes? (sigh) oh my. (wipes away drool) anyways, this was my gift to the other people obsessed with the Demon Prince (hides shrine) But not me of course (sweat drop) **

**Oh, this is not going to be a SessKag fic, ok? So don't flip out or anything.**

**Read and review my friends, and my your days be sexy, demon filled wonders!**

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru! What the fuck? Ainslee!**

**Sesshomaru: (sigh) just like a half demon, weak and confused as always.**

**Inuyasha: (growl) shut up! Why the fuck is _he_ here?**

**Sesshomaru: (stretching languidly) because she likes me best.**

**Inuyasha: (cringe) quit stretching like that! No one wants to see your… your nakedness! And Ainslee! You don't like him best do you?**

**Ainslee: (sigh) My three wonderful slaves, I love you all!**

**Kouga: then why am I still chained!**

**Ainslee: (evil wink) Oh, I have plans for you, my little prince.**

**Kouga: (shrinks back into darkness) never mind. Go play with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.**

**Ainslee: (pulling on leashes) oh yes, we'll play.**

**(The three demons whimper)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo friends, ok I know I broke my promise about the weekend thing, but I did manage to get it up now on Monday. Sorry bout that.**

**Ok, before we go anywhere, I must let you know that yes, everyone will have a lemon. Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango… everybody, so don't fret.**

**I swear to all, everything will make sense in time. Promise, cross my heart.**

**Enchanted Disaster-**** thank you, it's nice to know that you feel that way. My stories are very close to me, but then again, they'd have to be. They're so much fun to write!**

**swtorbitter-**** sorry love, no Sessh/Kag, but hey! He does get his own little ditty. **

**Demon Waffle D2K****- I swear your reviews are some of the funnest to read! Keep it up, darling, cause yours and the rest keep me going!**

**Wallmagnet19- ****that was funny! And, are you implying something? (eyebrow raise)**

**Neko-Lady****- yes yes yes, and double yes is the answer to your question.**

Chapter 5: Decisions in the Making

_Previously: Kagome waited for the heavy feeling to take her again, only this time it didn't. As the flash subsided, and the candles became the only source of light, Kagome became aware of Inuyasha's fierce snarl, as well as Kouga's low, lethal growl. Peaking around Inuyasha's shoulder, she blinked rapidly at the sight of the person lying on the bed in a seductive pose, violet eyes holding a sexy, sleepy look, silver hair draped over his body… his naked body, hardly covering anything._

"_Ah, Kagome, so it is I to be your mate?"_

_Inuyasha lunged for the bed, claws extended. "Sesshomaru!"_

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome was screaming loudly, only to remember that he was no longer under her control. She watched as Inuyasha came crashing down onto the bed, his claws reigning down with great force towards his brother. He pummeled the bed over and over, feathers flying everywhere.

Inuyasha continued to pound blindly, never once ceasing until nothing remained. Looking down, he expected to see his fingers stained in his brother's blood, but drew up short when he saw there was nothing but slips of feathers floating about him. Looking around quickly, a frown marred his face as he found his demon brother holding Kagome with his one arm… _closely_ with said arm, he noted with obvious frustration.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked his name loudly, annoyed even more when his brother didn't even flinch. "Sesshomaru," he tried again, pushing himself off of the bed, "Sesshomaru, damnit, I-" he stopped abruptly as he watched Sesshomaru's roaming hand caress Kagome's body. He saw her shudder, from attraction or revulsion he didn't know. Still he stood transfixed as the demon's clawed hand ran up the length of Kagome's thigh, stopping to lightly caress the spot just above the top of her skirt.

"Sesshomaru," he heard her let out the rasp whisper. Inuyasha cringed at the sound, hearing what seemed to be obvious intentions in her voice. He turned away then, not wanting to see any more. Under the spell, he had acted like a puppy on his first hormone high, wanting satisfaction that only she seemed to be able to satisfy. His cravings had been strong, and feeling even the slightest touch from her had set his body aflame. Now, though, hearing her say his brother's name in such a fashion, when she wouldn't even speak his in such a way…

He heard Kouga growling ferociously in the background. "Dammit all and the gods above! Someone let me GO!!! I'll kick his fucking ass, I swear, as soon as I," he grunted loudly as he pulled against his restraints. Howling in frustration, he turned to Inuyasha. "Hey, puppy, what the hell are you doing? Go… get…her… away from… HIM!"

Inuyasha ignored him, torn between wanting to go rip her from her brother's embrace and claim her, or leave her to where she obviously wanted to be. It always seemed to be this way: he would sit alone and wish for someone to want to be with him. Even if he was a proud hanyou, he hated watching as his beautiful, regal brother got everything he wanted without even lifting a finger… even his Kagome…

"Stop."

Inuyasha's ears perked at the slightly audible whimper coming from the raven-haired beauty. Kouga was still struggling against the handcuffs, completely one-minded about freedom. Again he heard the low sound come from her lips, and finally realized her discomfort. Snarling, Inuyasha turned back to the molested girl and began to stalk forward.

"Ah, Kagome-fair, do not be afraid. I shall be," Sesshomaru ran his long tongue up the column of her neck, still stroking her lower abdomen, "gentle." he finished with a sharp nip under her ear. Funny, she thought as she shuddered from distaste, it felt much more pleasant when Inuyasha did it...

Suddenly, she felt herself freed from the circle of the Lord Demon's grasp, and saw that Inuyasha had him held by his hair. "Do the girl a favor and put some damn clothes on!" Inuyasha began to pull Sesshomaru back by his long main of silver, reaching for a blanket to cover him.

Sesshomaru's eyes sparked, and reaching back, he grabbed the hanyou by the neck and slung him over his head. With lightning speed he rushed over and had Inuyasha pinned down to the floor, his foot digging into the arch of his neck. "No one, little half-demon, tells me what to do. No one." With that said, he applied more pressure to the half-demon's neck, slowly suffocating him.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha clawed and thrashed, trying to escape his hold. Still, Sesshomaru held fast. She rushed forward, throwing herself at the Demon Lord, only to be caught in the circle of his arm. "Dear Kagome, I shall be with you in a moment, but I bid you to wait." He harshly forced his lips onto hers, using his sharp fangs to silently command she open her mouth. With a gasp of pain, he found his opening, and quickly plunged his tongue deeply. Inuyasha was now barring his fangs, shredding his talons down Sesshomaru's leg. Kagome pulled back, eyes wide, and heard his low command as he stated, "Kagome, you are my bitch to control. Go back and leave me to finish this." He abruptly tossed her back to land on the shredded remnants of the bed.

Sesshomaru returned his attention to Inuyasha, toying with him. Lightly letting off a bit of the pressure by his fingers, he would wait, and when Inuyasha would try to free himself, the half-demon would find himself pinned again.

Kagome's mind worked frantically, trying to think of a way to save him, when she felt something hard and cold in her hands. Looking down, she saw a solitary gold key. _Why do I need this?_ She thought, but stopped as she heard a loud shout. "Kagome! Kagome, get away from there!"

She turned to face the wolf-prince. Looking down at the key again, realization hit her. She could have Kouga save him!

Sprinting across the room, she drew up next to Kouga. "Kouga, give me your wrist. I've got the key."

Kouga seemed to sigh in relief, his violet eyes watching her every movement as she worked the cuffs off. _Strange_, she thought, _why does he still have purple eyes when Inuyasha doesn't?_

The silver bracelets fell to the floor as she released Kouga. Turning to ask her favor, she drew up short as she felt him draw her into a tight embrace. "Kouga… Kouga we need to-"

"Shhh," he shushed her as he placed a finger to her lips. She watched as the heat returned to his eyes, and suddenly his lips replaced his finger. He lightly placed chaste kisses upon her closed mouth. Then moving lower, he began to lick and nibble her pulse point, growling at the beat of said pulse. "We can finally finish this, we can finally be together."

"Kouga, please – please go save Inuyasha." He stopped his ministrations and stared into her eyes. Seeing the deep despair, he sighed loudly.

"You know I cannot deny you anything." Turning, he looked over to see Inuyasha's face turning blue. "Would serve the pup right though."

"Kouga," Kagome snapped. "You'll get nothing if you don't help him!" Kagome's eyes went wide after hearing the words slip from her mouth. She watched as Kouga turned back to look at her, his eyes glinting with something dark and menacing.

"So… I get something?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant!"

"Sure, right." Kouga grinned devilishly, then turned to face the two demons. Cracking his knuckles, he pulled his fist back and ran at Sesshomaru, hitting him directly in the jaw. Sesshomaru reared back from the unexpected blow. His face held a startled look as he wiped the blood from his lips.

Kouga whistled sharply. "Damn, Sesshomaru, you need to buy yourself a pair of pants."

Sesshomaru's face grew tight at the words, and suddenly he flashed himself into his normal attire, kimono and boa, his two swords slung at his hips. "You, demon, will pay for that." With that said, Sesshomaru drew out his clawed hand and swung at Kouga. Kouga jumped back, landing on the couch.

"Tsk, tsk, getting slow in your old age?" Kouga laughed mockingly as he dodged the next strike, which only succeeded in breaking the couch into two perfect halves.

As they continued to fight, Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha. His eyes closed, looking so peaceful except the large bruise on his neck. She leaned her ear down to his chest, and waited several seconds before she heard a heartbeat. She sighed loudly in relief, but frowned slightly as she heard the heartbeat pick up to a rapid succession. Looking up, she found herself staring at the face of Inuyasha, his eyes still closed.

"Inuyasha?" The banging continued in the background, Kouga's taunting laughter mixed in with the crashing of wood.

Leaning close, almost nose to nose with the hanyou, she reached to touch his face. She squealed as his fist came up to close tightly around her wrist. Then his eyes opened, showing a pair of purple orbs staring intently at her.

"What? But I thought that it was over." She groaned loudly, then stopped as she heard Inuyasha groan in response, obviously taking it the wrong way.

"Kagome," he breathed huskily, then reached up to run a clawed hand down the front of her shirt. She gasped in surprise, automatically reaching up to cover herself. Inuyasha's hands shot out quickly to grab her hands, then spread them out to her sides. "Kagome, Kagome," he said again. He stared at her with heat in his eyes, loving the sight of her school girl bra cupping her generously sized breasts. Sitting up slowly, he looked up into her face. "I still want this," he repeated, as he had said before, and then leaned forward to burry his face in the valley between her breasts. He began to nuzzle her chest, his face moving back and forth lovingly. His reverent sighs were

Letting out a hiss, she let her head fall back, and watched as her other two "boy toys" fought ruthlessly, the flickering flames of candles dancing there exotic dance.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

The halls were dark tonight, no torches or fires glowing. The chill waltzed its way through the castle, bending every which way to reach everywhere it could, chasing away any warmth that lingered. Thunder rumbled in the distance, making its way over to follow its cold brother, blanketing the land in its tears.

Whispers and sighs were exchanged behind closed doors, some refreshing and lovingly spoken, others harsh and demanding.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't feel that it was important right now."

"You're having a baby – _our child_ – and you felt no need to tell me?"

"Well, you didn't seem to have any time anymore, and I wanted to tell you, but you were so busy-"

"That's no reason to hide it from me!" A sigh echoed into the night, the light breath of air passing betwixt the lips of the angered someone. "We are to have a child, a son or precious daughter, and you hid this from me. There were many nights, many moments when you would've had the opportunity to tell me this, and yet I find out from the Mistress."

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO STAY FOR JUST THE BABE!"

Silence ensued, the wind continued to howl. A swift breeze raced through the long main of silver hair, masking a face of pale beauty, sullen and blank of emotion.

"You what?"

"I didn't want you to stay for just the baby. I just wanted to make sure you loved me wholly, not just for the fact that I could give you an heir."

A rustling sound came from behind the closed doors. "Sango, my love, my heart, _my soul_, how many times have I told you I loved you?"

"Many, I know, it's just-"

"No, shush. This is nonsense. I love you. I'll always love you, until death and beyond, where I will reclaim you in the next life… then the next, and forever until the end of time."

Again another rustling sound came from the silence. Then a sound of soft weeping. "Oh, Miroku, damn you! You made me cry."

There was a loud chuckle. "Sango, darling, you are so adorable. So tell me, what shall we name our son?"

A giggle erupted, followed by a voice filled with amusement, "Son? What if it is to be a daughter?"

"Then I shall love her just as much, though I fear I won't be able to indulge her in the ways of men."

"Men? I hope that you don't plan to teach her such things?"

"No, but I plan to tell her that all strutting males are evil. They must never to touch her, or hurt her… better yet, I'll order a chastity belt to be made."

Another fit of giggles erupted. "Oh, Miroku, how shall I live with you?"

"Because you love me."

"Yes."

The sudden passion emitting from the room drove the dark figure away, silently creeping down the halls of a long ago past. Walking about, old memories assaulted the mind, seeping slowly back into place. Pausing at another door, this one tall and thick, the carvings intricate and delicate in everyway, a heavy sigh was let loose.

_Because you love me…_

_Yes._

**Ok, ok I hope you're getting as excited as I am, because everything is falling into place. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Please read and review so that I can feed myself… I live off of those you know.**

**Kouga: (throwing hands into air) I'm free! I'm free, I'm free, I'm free...**

**Inuyasha: (covering ears) Shut up already! LALALALALALA, I can't hear you!**

**Kouga: (happy dance) I'm not chaaaiiinnneedd, I'm not traapppeeddd, I'll get Kaaaagggooommeeee!**

**Inuyasha: What? Oh hell no! I don't think so fur ball!**

**Kouga: What was that dog shit? Wanna start something?**

**Kagome: um, guys? GUYS! (kouga and inuyasha continue to fight)**

**Sesshy: Kagome (scooping her up into his arms) let's run away together. (turns and starts running off)**

**Inuyasha and Kouga: HEY! GET BACK HERE! (runs after Sesshy)**

**Ainslee: so… alone… (pulls out pocky) so… alone… (sees plush dolls) YAY! (grabs them and starts rocking back and forth) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, long time no read… type… depends on whose perspective you're looking at. Weel, here is my next chapter. This is probably one of my favorites, because it's really hitting on the emotions and stuff. But I promise, there will be lemonation soon.**

**Oh yeah, and just in case the lawyers are still chasing me, I don't own Inuyasha (looks right then left) phew!**

**Chapter 6: Many Things Come From the Dark**

_Previously: Leaning close, almost nose to nose with the hanyou, she reached to touch his face. She squealed as his fist came up to close tightly around her wrist. Then his eyes opened, showing a pair of purple orbs staring intently at her…_

"_I still want this," he repeated, as he had said before, and then leaned forward to burry his face in the valley between her breasts. He began to nuzzle her chest, his face moving back and forth lovingly. His reverent sighs were…_

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

The moon hung low in the sky, casting its light over the gardens. Late night dew covered the earth, sparkling in the glow of the great orb watching over. The leaves rustled in the slight breeze, and brought with it the scent of spring blossoms.

Slowly the mistress walked through the night. There was no specific path she took, each step creating a way of its own. Looking around, she watched as the tall bamboo swayed with the winds, and the grasses danced all on their own accord.

Reaching out, she lightly ran her fingertips over the bark of a nearby cherry blossom tree, relishing in the rough texture. Everything here was real. There were no fake rooms, no false hopes and dreams. No, everything had been given by Mother Nature, her touch always bringing a gift of life with it.

The girl had now been shown to three bachelors, and still she refused to take one. Even under the effects of the _Breuvage Magique de Sex_, she resisted their every plea, their every offer. She had been leaning towards the half-demon, having a different look about her with his touches and looks. Yet still…

The stars twinkled and shined in all of their glory. Each one told a story, each had seen what many never see in a lifetime. Wars upon wars, plagues upon plagues. The birth of a new revelation, the beginning of a new kingdom. The destruction of customs and traditions, the complete end of a lineage so long that it goes back to the days of old, when a man lived by the sword, and the love of a good woman kept you going. The pride of fighting for what you believed in, the love of life and everything in it kept you living to see another day, kept you going home to cradle your child close as you held your mate close. Soft whispered words were a poet's greatest words, and at night, when all was quiet and a woman and a man were together, cuddled close and clutching together as if it were the last time… the last day…

Sighing softly, the mistress journeyed farther, wandering in the mists of the night. Everything about the real world was lovely, shining in its life of the living. Everything here was as it seemed, every flower was a flower, and every star was a star.

And every star held a memory.

Looking up, she felt tears sting her eyes as she looked to the west, were a bright star hung watching over the world. So many memories…

The breeze rustled through her long raven hair, and as it died down, she felt the unmistakable caress of a hand brush against her cheek. It lingered a moment, then faded. Gasping softly, she looked about. All was calm, the bamboo swaying, the leaves rustling, and the wind humming a tune of its own.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Inuyasha felt his heart racing as he inhaled the girl's scent, loving the heady smell of roses and the unique female fragrance that was hers. Everything about her was enticing, every little bit and piece. Her witty humor, her clumsiness, her strong will when she was needed. She never let a friend down, always doing her best to make their life just a bit sunnier than before. Lighting up the evening gloom with her warm smiles, it was enough to make a man crazy with want.

Now, though, he relished the wonderful little noises coming from her, the soft little pants and quiet moans. Growling low, Inuyasha turned his face to look up at the face of the girl stealing his thoughts, haunting his every dream. She had her eyes closed, head back, delighting his ever caress. She was so open with him, he realized. Even though she had her secrets to keep, she was very bad at hiding her emotions. Her face glowed with each one: sadness, anger, and happiness. Now he could see that she was held in the moment of blind passion, craving what he did, maybe even feeling something a bit deeper.

A loud crash rang out behind them, but he was heedless of it all. Once again the sensation of a deep burning, his body covered in fire, was back in full force, effectively blocking out anything but what he wanted finished, what he needed to be done.

He wanted Kagome.

Slowly he reached up to place a long nail at the collar of her shirt. Leaning up to nibble on her ear lobe, he drew his clawed hand down, tearing her school shirt in its descent. He heard her gasp loudly, and he grinned against the side of her face. "Inu-Inuyasha," she whispered, "Wha-"

Inuyasha plunged his tongue into her ear, stopping her in mid-word. He felt her shiver, which only heightened his already highly aroused body. Continuing his assault on her ear, he gently blew into it. "Kagome, don't say anything."

He smiled when she complied. Suddenly he felt her go tense, and knew the overwhelming feeling she had been in had begun to dim. Seeking to rekindle the fire, he placed his hand over her breast, lightly stroking it through the thin cotton fabric. Still she remained tense.

"Kagome, I told you, just relax."

"Inuyasha," she swallowed roughly, and then began to push away from him. A little put down, and much angrier, Inuyasha pulled back and sat up, bringing her with him. Opening his mouth to scold her for interrupting, he stopped as a slight chill brushed down his spine. Suddenly the heat had gone from his body. Looking around, he found that they were now in a void of dark, nothing around them. They were alone.

Where were they? Where had the room gone? Looking around, he saw that Sesshomaru and Kouga weren't anywhere to be found either. He looked back at Kagome, at a loss for words, and saw that her face had gone snow white, her eyes staring, unseeing, off into the darkness. "Kagome?"

Her voice, when she replied, was so low, he actually had to move closer to hear her. "Inuyasha, something about this place doesn't feel right. It's so… so empty." He watched as she drew her knees up to her chest, and began to rock slightly back and forth.

Moving closer, Inuyasha reached over and took her hand in his, clutching tightly. "Kagome, are you ok?" She didn't answer, and another chill ran through him. He could feel something coming, something dark, foreboding.

He turned slowly to look behind him, looking for anything. Still the darkness surrounded them, cocooning them in its blanket of eternal black. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was there, watching them, slowly making its way towards them. "Kagome we have to go," he said without turning back. Silence ensued. "Kagome, it's ok, I'll take care of you, you stupid girl." He turned back, worried when he got no reply. What he saw, though, wasn't the stupid girl he had been talking to. Now he found himself staring at nothing. Looking down, he saw that his hand that had once been holding the miko's, now held nothing.

She was missing.

"Kagome!" Dread spread through his body. Looking around and seeing nothing, he began to stand, but found his legs weren't cooperating. Again a shot of panic ran through him, and he began a steady stream of curses. "Kagome! Kagome, answer me damnit! Where are you?!" Still his legs wouldn't move, no matter how much he struggled.

He heard a sound. It was low, and he couldn't distinguish it. Though, as he listened more intently, it sounded like…

A deep, menacing, silvery laugh boomed out, spreading through and around him. He clutched his sensitive ears, howling in pain as the laughter continued. It was a threatening laugh, one of a demon, possessing. It resonated through the infinite nothingness, wrapping itself around the hanyou.

As it died down, Inuyasha heard another faint voice. But this one was softer, filled with emotion, smooth and languid.

Kagome.

Looking up, he searched frantically for a sign of her, aching to see a flash of her pale flesh, or her deep eyes.

"Inuyasha!"

Again her voice rang out, only from above. Looking up, he saw her hovering many feet above him. "Kagome!"

He looked at her, searching for any signs that she had been hurt. Her skirt was torn, her shoes missing, and her shirt still precariously hanging from her shoulders. When he reached her face, he saw her eyes were bright with tears. Wanting to comfort her, he stretched his hands towards her, trying to stand, to leap up and cradle her against his chest, but was pulled short when he found his legs still numb. "Kagome, are you ok? Why are you up there?"

He watched as her suspended body began to convulse as her tears spilled over. They fell, warm and wet, onto his face. "Inuyasha, I don't like it up here… please… please, can you come get me?"

Again he tried, and failed, to stand. "Kagome, I can't stand. What's the matter? Are you hurt? Tell me!"

She looked at him with longing, with such anguish that it tore at his heart. "I don't know how I got up here. I want to come down, I want to be with you. Please, I want you to hold me, come get me!" Her voice came out in broken sobs.

Cursing, he struggled with all of his might to make himself move. He reached down to manually move his legs with his hands, when he heard her scream. Jerking his head up, he saw that a hand had snaked its way around her waist, pulling her away into the dark. "Kagome! Kagome!"

She was frantically reaching for him now, sobbing uncontrollably. "Inuyasha! Help me! Save me!" The laughter rang out again, and he watched helplessly, cursing and screaming, as Kagome was pulled back until he could no longer see her.

With all of his might, he pulled himself to his feet. He began running, not heeding the pain in his legs. He had to find her.

Where had she gone? What had taken her? Still he continued to run, never finding anything but the black that enclosed him. Running faster, he began to see her anguished face in his mind's eye. Her eyes had held such torment, such fear, and he hadn't been able to help her. He hadn't been able to reach her.

He hadn't been able to save her when she called.

He felt a sudden pain rack his body and he stopped, jerking violently to a stop. It felt as if thousands upon thousands of sharp needles were pricking into him, drawing blood with every jab. He thrashed out blindly, seeking to destroy whatever it was that was hurting him.

Without warning, he was assaulted with memories of the raven-haired girl he had held only moments ago. Her confused face when she had been trapped against him while he was still tied to the tree. Her bright smile when he had first tried her Ramen noodles. Her anger filled face as she had sat him, stalking haughtily back to the well to return home. The bright blush when they had shared there first hug, the tears she had cried whenever he had been in what looked to be their last battle. The wonderful passion he had seen veil her eyes as he had touched her, caressed her.

The terror her eyes had held as she had called for him.

'_I want you to hold me...'_

He felt himself sinking to the ground as the pain continued to bare down on him.

'_Save me!'_

Raising his head, Inuyasha howled, letting his pain and anguish fill every resonation.

**Alright, here's the next chapter for my peoples! Thank you so much for reviewing, you're all great (wind and finger jab) Oh yeah. **

**Inuyasha: Ainslee! (grabbing Ainslee by shirt) Give Kagome back!**

**Ainslee: (slapping hands away) hey, I control this fic, and this is how it's got to be for a bit.**

**Inuyasha: But… but is she safe? (sad face)**

**Ainslee: pfft, of course! She's important.**

**Kouga: Duh! (dropping fist onto hanyou's head) even I knew that! Ainslee, is this where I rescue her, she falls into my arms, and we walk off into the sunset?**

**Inuyasha: (rubbing head) No way, you bag of wolf shit. This is where **_**I**_** save her and **_**we **_**go away… from you… forever… cause you're a pain in the ass.**

**Sesshy: No, this is where she runs into my arms, ripping my clothes off, kissing me with unrestrained lust, stroking my cock with her delicate fingers…**

**(Ainslee, Inuyasha, and Kouga stare in disbelief)**

**Ainslee: (clearing throat) Uh… Sesshy… you need it **_**bad**_**!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. Ok, yes, yell at me, because I did take an exceptionally long time on this. But I got it, and it's one of my longest chapters yet! **

**A few notes. 1) Everyone is a bit older. Make sure you know that Rin is indeed a young woman. There is no pedophile here. 2) This is not a Sessh/Kag fic, so please quit asking.**

**Alrighty then, with my magical fingers, I give you… chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, you all know I don't own Inuyasha, though I'd like to. Way more than I should.**

Chapter 7: Separation Anxiety

"Can… can we still do this?"

"Nnh."

"What?"

"No… no don't stop. Please."

"Of course not, never if I had my way but… but will it hurt?"

Smiling broadly, Sango reached up to wrap her arms securely around her lover's neck. "You know," she started, pulling his face down to lightly brush slight kisses over the length of his neck, causing him to shiver, "For a man so bent on having children, you certainly don't know much about the pregnancy."

"Well, I cert-" again shivers rippled throughout Miroku's body. He loved his wife more than anything, would give up the world to keep her safe. And with a combination of his undying love, the anticipation of their coming child, and his wife's very, very delicious caresses… "Well I certainly do not wish to harm the babe so-" again he broke off as he felt her hand rub slow circles on his lower abdomen. He could feel himself growing harder than he had been, almost to the point of pain. Slightly purring, and slightly moaning in the mix, he reached down and grabbed her wandering hand.

"Sango, will this hurt the baby?" He looked down at her deep colored eyes, glazed over in passion and love.

As if in answer, he felt her arch up towards him, her legs brushing his, his hard member brushing her most sensitive spot. Forgetting to wait for his answer, he moved against her, rubbing his manhood in slow, erotic circles against her heat. He elicited a moan from her, and his lust heightened. He never seemed to grow tired of her, no matter how many times they had made love, no matter the place or time, he just loved to have her.

Since Inuyasha and the others, though, there hadn't been much time for them to meet besides when they retired for bed, and half the time they were so tired that whenever he would enter their living quarters, he would find her fast asleep. Then he would undress, numb to everything around him, and climb into bed beside her.

So many nights he had come to her in this way. Sleeping heavily as soon as he held her to him, or simply lying there relishing the feeling of her in his arms. They didn't see each other much anymore, and there were even days that he wouldn't see her at all, working through the night and well into the next day. On those kinds of days his mind would often wonder to his little wife, worrying over her safety and the baby's, willing her in his mind to take it easy.

Today they had had a special occasion. The mistress had given them leave, letting them have the day to themselves, saying she would take care of things for a while. Not one to argue with the thought of having Sango to himself for 24 hours, he had willingly agreed.

Running his hands up her body, he reached up to cup her now swelling breasts, loving their new size. Being pregnant, she had told him once, meant changes in her body, physically and mentally._ If her mental state changes as well as her body, then I'm in for a treat_, he thought wickedly as he ran his tongue along the undersides of both. Slowly he nibbled his way up and over her chest, stopping to lave at the little hardened pink crest. Dragging his tongue roughly over one, he bent his head to suckle her, causing her to writhe and wiggle beneath him.

Pulling back, but moving his hands to roam and stroke her long shapely legs. "Will it hurt the baby, Sango?"

"Hm? What?" She looked up at him, her eyes hazy in her fervored craze for him. He grinned wildly, loving the fact that he could drive her to incoherency.

"I said," he began again, running his hands up the length of her soft, pale legs to reach the secret of his desires. "Will it hurt the baby?" He rubbed his face gently against her slightly protruded belly. To think, they had created a life, a beautiful baby boy or girl to share their lives, to live and grow and learn.

"No Miroku it won't hurt the baby, the baby won't hurt. Please," she pleaded in a harsh whisper. Unable to deny himself any longer, he brought his hands up to hold her head in between them, and kissing her deeply and fully, drove himself into her. He felt her gasp into his mouth. Stroking his tongue against hers, he moved against her in an age old dance, thrusting himself into her to the hilt. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, gently pulling, and it caused him to move faster and harder against her.

How, he thought as he continued to move against her, could I ever have thought to let her get away from me? How could I have ever even thought of other women when all the time I had had her around me? Refusing to answer himself, he gathered her closer and held her tightly as they reached paradise.

**O0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

He was in hell, he was sure of it.

All over his body ached. Muscles he didn't even know existed were tense and tight, and he felt a dull throb at the back of his eyes.

Why was he here?

Sitting up, which was an effort in itself, Kouga opened his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around.

_Where am I_, he thought silently.

Looking about him, he found himself to be in a different room from before. The floor was covered in black tile, gleaming in a light not seen. The walls where even blacker, and mirror like, causing his reflection to look back at himself. To the farthest wall was a long, long sofa, graceful and arching every 4 feet or so, wrapping itself around half of the room. This, too, was black, though the framework was a lighter shade of gray, and covered with multiple throw pillows, each a different shade of black and gray. There was a wardrobe standing next to him, black and gleaming, with candles sitting atop it, giving the room an eerie glow. Looking down, he saw himself lying on a large, circular feather bed. The coverlet was made of rabbit's fur, died black he supposed, soft and warm under his fingers.

So strange, these rooms, he thought to himself. So graciously decorated and different from most customs of guest quarters.

_But am I a guest? Or a prisoner?_

Ignoring his aching body, he gracefully stood, lethal in his movements, and went to walk about the room. The tile, strangely, was warm beneath his feet. He walked over to the couch, across the vastness of the room, and ran his clawed hands over the velvet upholstery. As his fingers brushed against the soft texture, he had a sudden flash of Kagome in his arms, his legs between hers, one of his hands lightly resting against her leg, the other cupping her intimately between the legs.

"_**No, Kagome you were friends with me, I wanted more."**_

Tensing, he pulled back to stand straight up. Where had that come from?

Turning about, he strode over to the wardrobe. Looking inside he saw that it was empty. Running his hands over the smooth inside, he tried to find a hidden door or drawer.

"There is nothing there."

Kouga quickly turned at the sound of the lilting voice, crouching down automatically into a lethal pose.

"There is nothing to fear, demon."

Kouga looked cautiously about the room, seeing no trace of anyone there with him. Lifting his face, he sniffed the air, and smelled nothing but himself and the scent of burning candles. "What is it you want?" He waited in thick silence for an answer.

"We would wish for you to put some clothes on."

Looking down, Kouga noted that indeed he was as stark naked as the day he was born. He hadn't even noticed.

Standing, never letting his guard down, he reached over and drew the coverlet from the bed to wrap half-hazardly about his hips. The downy blanket felt good against his cool skin. "What is it you want," he asked again, a little more harshly than before.

"Why have you not claimed the girl?" The soft, silvery voice drifted over him, seeming to calm his alert body.

"What girl?"

Waiting for an answer, he was startled at another flash back. He was kissing someone, using his tongue to trace the lips beneath his, urging them to open. When they didn't yield, he felt himself pulled away, tugging her bottom lip gently with his teeth then chuckled softly as he heard her moan. Drawing back, he looked into a pair of deep, dark brown eyes. The eyes of his love, his soul mate.

"Kagome? When did this happen? I did not touch her in such a way," _though I would've if given the chance_, he finished silently.

He felt the air stir around him, and looked about to see someone. Still, he was alone.

"Young one, you have been brought here for a purpose, one that concerns the young woman."

"What have you done to Kagome? I swear by the gods if you've done harm to her…" he trailed off at the sound of a soft sigh.

"Demon, we have done nothing to her. Tell me, do you even know why we brought you here?" Kouga stood in silence, trying to remember more. "Go look at your reflection."

Kouga walked over to the nearest wall, never once letting up on his guard, and looked at himself. His hair was down and disheveled, sweeping against his back. His body looked the same, sinewy and ripe with muscle. Lifting the cover from his backside, he could see that his tail was still attached. Looking closely, he was slightly taken aback at the color of his eyes. They were violet, and swirling about as if they held fog.

"What is this," he whispered, more to himself than the voice.

"That is the mark of the _Breuvage Magique de Sex. _We know it as the aphrodisiac of lust. This particular potion causes a demon's senses to become more sensitive, and your hormones dance and rage. This effectively makes one to wish for sexual fantasies and desires."

"Then why do I not feel this pull?"

"We have lessened its effect. You should not feel anything now, but that will change once more. Then you will become the crazed, lust filled demon that you were." The voice had taken on a slight edge.

Kouga stood in stunned silence. Someone had drugged him, and now controlled his actions. Looking up at the ceiling, he began to yell. "I do not let anyone control me! YOU WILL NOT COMMAND ME!" Then, a bit softer, he said, "I will not hurt Kagome!"

Suddenly he felt something inside him change. He began to feel hot, and his body was tingling all over. Urges were overtaking him, and he found himself wanting someone to caress his burning body, soothe the ache in his now stone hard member. The blanket about his hips suddenly felt too heavy and strange brushing against his skin, causing little goose-bumps to rise up over his legs. Wrenching the blanket away, he reached down to cup himself in his hands, delighting in the feel. "What… what are you doing?!"

"What we wish. You have no choice in what goes, demon prince, remember this."

With that harsh statement, he felt the burning in his body die, and again he was in control of himself. Yet, with all of the energy he had just felt, the strong will to possess and mate, he found himself very tired. Pulling the blanket from the floor, he strode over to the large inviting bed. Laying himself down, he pulled the blanket over his body, closing his eyes in his sudden exhaustion.

Drifting asleep, his last thoughts were of a sable-haired maiden lying atop him as he stroked her arm, running his tongue the length of her neck, feeling her shiver against his touch.

**O0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

Sesshomaru sat alone in his bedchamber, watching the stars from a window far above the ground. He watched as the trees of the garden swayed a bit in the breeze. The leaves rustled in the wind, and the moon watched every move, every stir.

He was a prisoner.

Unmoving, the Demon Lord looked at the glass of the window that contained him. Upon waking, he had taken no time in looking about his room. He had known soon enough that he was no longer traveling about, only that he was not where he had been. Looking, he had seen the window, then proceeded to shatter it, only to have it stand firm against all of his attacks and blows. Not even Tensiega had begun to scratch it.

He would not stay here.

He heard the door behind him open, the light from the hall breaking through the darkness. He squelched the impulse to run to the door and knock down anyone in his way. No, he didn't even flinch, just sat regally upon the window seat and waited for the maid to come and leave. He had tried once to escape through the door, had even thrown the maiden out of his way, but there had been a force so strong surrounding the door that it had knocked him unconscious.

Every couple of hours she would come, bringing food or wine, bed sheets and linen for his bed, or just coming in to check on him.

He heard her moving about, placing a silver tray on the table by his bedside. He watched her the whole time, seeing the little body move about. Yes, it was her, the same girl. She had long, dark hair, her bangs covering her eyes from his sight. She was wearing a bright kimono of orange and white, same as the last and the last.

"Am I to leave yet," he asked her in his soft, yet commanding voice. She didn't look, didn't even seem to note his presence. She never spoke to him, always silent and observing him with quiet eyes.

"So, you still refuse to answer me."

Silence rang loudly in the room.

Turning back, he gazed out the window. She would set out his food, change his sheets, then leave. That is what she always did, no change in that.

When he felt a hand touch his, he tensed and whirled about to see her standing next to him. She had never done this before. She stood now, head bent, her hand still resting over his. Usually he hated for anyone to touch him, but for some reason, he allowed her touch.

He had been told differently only hours ago. A soft magical voice had broken his silence, and had told him of a magic potion called the _Breuvage Magique de Sex_. It had told him of its effect, how he had been on a lust driven rush to claim the wench who traveled with his half-blooded brother.

He had been repulsed, thinking of his inability to control himself. He had looked into a mirror over the hearth in his quarters, and had confirmed the fact that he had violet eyes.

He was a controlled prisoner, and that angered him most.

Now a woman stood in front of him, touching him, and thinking of the spell of not controlling the urge to touch, he pulled back from her. "Get away from me, human."

She did not move. Her hand hovered over the spot where his hand had been.

"Wench, I said move." His voice came out angry and a bit louder.

He watched as her head moved upward, and he was finally able to see her eyes. Dark and seeming to glimmer in the darkness, they were filled with awe and… something…

They sat there, moments gone by, minute into minute. He had nothing to say, neither did she, yet her hand stayed hovering in the air, her eyes watching him.

The door behind them opened on its own, letting the light from the hall in once more, bursting into the darkness which held him. Tensing, she dropped her hand to her side and moved back, letting the hair fall once more into her face. Moving away, she walked across the room and out the door, never once looking back.

Vexed with her strange behavior, Sesshomaru moved to stand and walked over to the bed. Looking down, he saw a little square piece of paper lying in the middle of a pillow, set perfectly. Reaching down, he took it up and opened it, his eyes widening at the one word.

Rin

"Rin," he whispered softly. Lying down, holding the note in his fist, he closed his eyes. Just as he felt himself drifting to sleep, realization hit him.

"Rin!"

**O0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

Peaceful. Everything was so peaceful tonight. The stars shone brightly against the sky, the moon shining over everything, spilling light into all uncovered windows.

With elegance, she walked across her chamber floor, towards her sleeping quarters. It had been a long day, separating the girl and the males. Usually she would have had the monk and the demon slayer do her bidding, but she had felt an unexpected restlessness, and had done everything herself.

The miko was not choosing one. No matter what she had been through, still the girl had had doubts. The lady saw, without trouble, who the lady desired and loved. It was so obvious that even a blind beggar man would know who to choose.

Yet still she held back.

_Like I should have._

Shaking her head, the mistress opened the door to her bedroom. Swiftly she moved about, removing her day clothes and drawing the drapes closed. After she had finished, she moved to her bed, weary and tired. Her purple coverlets felt warm and inviting, so soft and wonderful against her bared skin…

Closing her eyes, she rolled to her side and tried to sleep.

Within the darkness, bright amber eyes stared through the canopy and at the figure of the woman lying still, her breathing heavy in sleep. With no sound made, the figure moved across the room, seeming to float as it made its way towards her. Reaching out, it brushed a hand down her hair and across her face. She stirred slightly, but still slept.

Feeling bolder, the hand roamed under the coverlet to stroke her pale arm, its warmth seeping into her skin. Still she slept. Moving a little farther, the hand reached down to cup her breast, causing her to instinctively arch into his touch.

Moving his head down, his lips brushed her ear. "Do you still love your king, my queen?" His dark, deep voice rumbled softly from his chest.

She sighed heavily in her sleep, and a smile broke across her face. "Yes."

Holding onto her for a moment more, satisfaction in his eyes, he kissed her cheek lightly and moved to the door.

Even in sleep, she knew her king.

**YAY! Done. Oh, if you missed the first little note, Rin is older in this so she's not a child. **

**Kouga: Wonder where the puppy went?**

**Sesshy: …**

**Kouga: Heelllooooo! Are you going to answer me?**

**Sesshy: …**

**Kouga: I know you're all high and mighty but I'm royalty too. **

**Sesshy: (turns farther away)**

**Kouga: Come on! I'm bored. (twiddling thumbs.) Hey! Wanna thumb wrestle?**

**Sesshy: …**

**Kouga: Fine, I'll go find someone else to talk to. (stalks off angrily)**

**Sesshy: … moron.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A New Player

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha, lying on the ground, shot up straight into a sitting position.

"Kagome… where are you!"

He reached up to rub his eyes, for they were blurry from being asleep. Wiping away the last remnants of the sand man, Inuyasha looked around to see he was in a vast room. The walls were built in stone, dark grey and seeming to glisten in the light. Looking up, he saw a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, diamonds and glass gleaming and sparkling in the glow of the candles.

Pushing himself to his feet, Inuyasha stood and looked around. The table, long and mahogany, set in the middle of the room. The chairs, high-backed and plush, covered in a deep amber colored cloth. To the side he could see a hearth tall and seeming to dominate the room. Hollow, without fire, it made the room seem more sizeable and desolate, as there were hardly any trinkets or adornments.

But where was his Kagome?

Turning about, he walked around the room, searching, under the table, in the giant fireplace, in every nook and cranny for her. There was nothing to be found. No Kagome, no piece of cloth from her skirt, not even cobwebs or dust. Spotless. It was spotless.

Where was she now? Was she alright? Was she thinking of him, too?

"What am I going to do?"

"By the sounds coming from your stomach, seems as if you'd like to eat," said a sultry, husky female voice.

Twisting sharply, Inuyasha lowered himself close to the floor, and into a lethal and deadly pose, ready to attack. Crouching low, his ears lowered, his head drawn back, his eyes seeking the source to the voice.

What he didn't expect to find, though, was the innocent face, pale and creamy. Large, onyx eyes stared guilelessly at him, set perfectly over a little nose, and red, rosy lips. Raven hair, black as night, flowed to her waste, pulled back at the nape of her neck with a small leather thong.

"But then again, you're so skinny, I'd say you don't eat anything at all," she said again, her voice seeming to flow over his skin. Still he sat, watching her every move.

"Well," she started again, moving towards him. Her kimono, large, and crimson, seemed to flow and float about her as she walked. Her hands were behind her back, and still she walked with grace, her back ram-rod straight. "You aren't much of a talker are you?" As she drew nearer, Inuyasha felt a sudden sense of unease fill him. Who was this woman, and why did she keep talking to him? Why was she here?

As she reached him, she reached her hand out to touch his cheek. Her hands were ice, sending chills racing down his spine. Then she whispered, "But then, you never were, right? You never talked that much."

He pulled away, his nostrils flaring and his eyes narrowing. Her eyes, so big, so black, were staring at him, as if she knew him.

She looked so damned familiar…

Then it hit him. Maybe he _had_ seen her before, when they hadn't been in this strange place. Another time, he couldn't remember, but there had been sometime before this huge place, back in the sunshine, with-

"Kagome!" Leaping down off the table, Inuyasha grabbed the woman by her shoulders, his nails biting into her skin. "Where is she?"

He saw something flash into her eyes, but so briefly that he wasn't even sure there had been something to see. Again her eyes were full of innocent wonder. "Who?"

"Kagome! Where's Kagome?"

She jerked away then, backing away slowly. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"You must've seen her somewhere. Do you work here to? Who's running this place? Where are we? What happened to Kouga…Sesshomaru…Kagome? Is she safe? Can I see her, is she well? Why are we here, do you know? What're you doing with my pants?" Pausing, he took a breath. She had brought her hands from behind her back and was now holding his clothes in her hand.

She had a slight smile on her face. "Again, I don't know who she is, yes I work here, you need not know who runs this place, they're all safe, it is not time yet to see her, you'll find why you are here soon…" she broke off suddenly, and he watched as her gaze dropped and her face began to flush. "Plus I thought you'd want to… um… cover yourself." She looked down again and he watched as she licked her lips, slowly.

Looking down, Inuyasha found himself very naked, and, to his dismay, very, _very _hard. Reaching down to cover himself, he felt his face growing warm and snarled at her. "Just give me the damn pants," he said as he stretched out a hand.

Her face changed again, her eyes slightly narrowing. She still held herself erect, and with a tantalizing smile, she said softly, her voice dropping an octave "Come get them."

**(a/n: quit beating the computer, it did nothing to you… gosh I love cliff hangers)**

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

"Go get her!"

Miroku turned to see Sango behind him. She was standing behind a giant pillar, on of the many standing in the main hall, her face peeking out from the shadow cast by the tall stone monument. "Sango, what are you-"

"Shh," she said harshly, placing her finger to her lips. "Don't let them hear you. Just go get the mistress please!"

Turning around, Miroku started towards her. "Sango, love, why are you hiding? Come out here and tell me what is wrong." As he drew near her, he saw that she was frantically waving him back. Ignoring her he continued forward. "Darling?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sango reached out and grabbed onto Miroku's sleeve. Pulling with all her might, she yanked him into the shadows with her.

"Miroku, you need to go get the mistress," she said again, less harshly this time.

"Why? What happened?" Suddenly, a horrible thought ran through his head. Grasping onto the possibility, the monk gripped her shoulders tightly. "Is it the baby, Sango? Is it our child?"

Blinking once, twice, Sango violently shook her head. "No, Miroku, the babe is fine. It's-" she stopped suddenly, her breathing lowering slightly.

Miroku leaned closer, attempting to hear the rest, when without warning he was forced up against the pillar. He opened his mouth to ask about the sudden action, when he felt a hand cover his mouth, and her body pressed firmly against his. Looking down he saw that she was looking out at the large hall, intent on something. He turned his head slightly to follow her gaze, and saw with surprise a woman. Wearing a crimson kimono, she was walking briskly down the hall and towards a corridor. Every few feet she would turn and look behind her, and finding no one, would continue forward.

They stood there in silence for some time. His little demon-huntress was tense, still, and eerily quiet. Obviously she had not wanted them both to be seen, nor heard, either. Something was happening, or had already, and he was pretty sure it had something to do with the woman he had seen. Apparently he'd have to start watching for her, or watching _her, _to see what was so wrong.

But now, all he could think of was his lovely wife's lush, curvaceous body against his. Her breasts were tight against his chest, plentiful in size, her long legs brushing close to his. Her legs… such long, shapely, sleek legs, toned to perfection.

And _perfection_ was an understatement when knowing _exactly_ what those legs could do.

With him.

In bed.

In bed with him.

Miroku felt his loins beginning to tighten, not being able to block out the picture of her wonderful body under his, over his, glistening and flushed with the effects of their lovemaking.

"Miroku?" Sango continued to snap her fingers in front of his face. "Miroku? What's with the stupid grin? And you're… drooling?"

Waking from his day dream, the monk stared down at the origin of his fantasies. Wiping the spit from his face, he leaned close to her, his arms going tighter around her body, his whole form seeming to engulf hers. "Ah, my love, you still do not know."

"Know what," she whispered as she felt him begin to kiss her neck.

"How much I love you," he said gently.

He continued his light kisses and nibbles. She reveled in his touches, loving is attention. Yes, she probably knew exactly how deep his feelings ran, because they were probably just as strong as hers.

He felt his hand slide between her robes, questing and searching until they found her breast. Her head lolled back as she felt his heat seep into her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and with the darkness came a picture. A long haired woman with raven locks tempting a silver haired half-demon…

"Inuyasha," she whispered fiercely. She had completely forgotten why she had sought Miroku in the first place. "Miroku," she said, pushing against his chest, "wait I have something to tell you!" Miroku and Sango continued with their struggle until, with a whimper and the biggest puppy eyes, Miroku pulled away.

"Alright, what is it?"

"I need you to tell the mistress that Lady Kikyo was in the second dining hall with Inuyasha. I saw her in there, and she was tempting him. She was playing with him, and the mistress specifically told her to never go near him. Will you please let her know?"

"Why can't you? I'm a little busy Sango, I have papers to deliver."

"She doesn't like me as she does you, and I've never even seen her before. She seems to really, _really_ like you." She made the last statement with a slight frown. Miroku had to bite back a grin, loving how she was jealous of even the woman who had finally brought them together.

"I don't know why she only sees me, but maybe she would have you too. Again, I do have things to do. Why can't you go?"

He watched as her face turned a shade pink, her eyes turning to look at the floor. "I'll deliver the papers for you. Where do they go?"

"Sango, what exactly do you have to do?" His suspicion grew as her face turned even redder.

"I have to…" the rest came out in a low mumble.

"Sango…" his foot began tapping in impatience.

"I have to… go help prepare the men of the mistress's harem." Her face was now a deep shade of crimson, which would have been appealing if only she hadn't been blushing over other men.

Sango stared at the floor and waited for a reaction. When there was no screaming, she looked up and saw that Miroku was staring over her head, as if in deep thought.

"Miroku, I-"

"What… task must you perform in the… harem?" Still he did not look at her, still staring over her head.

"Nothing much. First we go and prepare the rooms, fluffing the pillows, setting the bed and the trimmings, putting out the food. Or sometimes we prepare one room where there is to be an orgy."

She watched as Miroku's shoulders drooped a bit, as if somewhat… relieved?

"_First_, you say?"

"Well, yes," she said, now rambling. "Then we take the men and we dress them… well I should say undress them shouldn't I? Sometimes they are naked, and other times we put them in costumes, or even loincloths. Then we take and we oil them. Or other times we drizzle them in honey, and once we even put- Miroku? Where are you going?" She watched as Miroku strode rapidly out of the room.

"Miroku? Are you going to tell the mistress?"

"Going? I'm _going _to go maim and kill every… _MAN_ in that damn whore house!"

It took a minute to register his words, and when they did, Sango jumped and ran after him. "Miroku stop!"

Apparently he didn't hear her, and he continued to mumble as he pulled his sleeves to his elbows. "I'll kill 'em. No! Better yet, I'll cut and geld each one. Slowly. So they scream… loudly. Stupid, huge, muscular, gigantic blobs of perfect meat!"

Miroku continued to stalk away, with Sango rushing after him.

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

**(A/n: ok, yes this is extremely random, but for those who read my fics, or are ready for a change, here's the preview for the next one.)**

_A deep, thick darkness shrouded the light from sight. Nothing was seen, and nothing could see beyond its great, shadowy barrier. It was full of life, seeing everything itself, watching and observing, waiting. It wanted, and it would take when it found what it sought. _

_Darkness._

_Amber eyes, cold and glazed, looked down on her. They were full of intentions, longing to take her, claim her, own her._

_Slowly the eyes moved over her, roaming and searching, looking for something. What, she didn't know, but they held such yearning, such want, that she could do nothing to stop it._

_A hand came from the darkness, stroking her face, her cheeks, the fingers lightly tracing her lips. They were cold, freezing and harsh against her skin, but still she could not pull away. A clawed finger ran the length of her neck, and a sharp pain began to emerge, yet even then she did not pull away._

_Two arms now, from where she did not know, reached out to her, urging her to come into their embrace. There was danger in their embrace, a certain destruction and end, and yet she found herself reaching out to them, wanting the embrace. They grasped her wrists and pulled her up sharply against a hard body of which she still could not see. _

_She opened her mouth to speak, to ask to see who was holding her closely, and found that she had no voice with which to speak. Nothing came out but a low, harsh breath. Again and again she attempted to talk, but not one little word or sound erupted from her throat._

_She felt the light press of two fingers against her lips, silently asking that she stop her vain attempts to speak. At the same time she felt something brush her neck. Lips, seeming to be kissed by an eternal chill, grazed the length of her neck. She shivered harshly, but not in pleasure. More in… revulsion maybe?_

_Still the lips continued their journey, ending at her collarbone to nibble and lick the protruding flesh. Again she felt a streak of disgust race down her spine. She tensed suddenly, holding very still._

_Apparently the owner of said lips had felt her repugnant shiver, for she felt the sharp pain as his teeth bit roughly into her skin, right where her shoulder connected to her neck. She felt the hot flow of blood begin to stream down her chest._

_Crying out in her mind, she began to struggle, unable to break their hold. Looking down, she could see his lips pressed against her skin, crimson to ivory, but the rest was overshadowed by the long mane of silver hair, and little matching dog ears perched on top._

_She heard a voice then, soft and silvery, sliding over her body. It was filled with rage and feeling, and something underneath. "Kagome… little raven haired girl… jewl-seeker… Kagome… my Kagome… mine."_

**Whatta ya think? I am sooooooo SOOOOOOO sorry I took so long. I blame Justin (don't ask) I really hope you liked this, and it makes up for how long I've been absent. But, if it's any consolation, I love you all!**

**Oh, and because I've had one request by my beta, I'd like to know if any of you would like the orgy to be included. If I get 11 (random number yes) requests, then I'll put it in.**

**Sango: Miroku? Where are you? (Sango looks around) Ainslee? Where is he?**

**Ainslee: (clears throat) um, you might want to check the harem.**

**Sango: (runs to harem) Miroku? **

**(Miroku is straddling a Harem man, his hands around his throat)**

**Miroku: Bastard! The oil is mine… MINE! I will be the one to glisten for her!**

**Sango: (rushing to Miroku) Miroku stop! Leave him alone!**

**Miroku: ok, ok, as soon as I sever his "manly-hood" I'll let him go! (draws out dagger) **

**Sango: Ainslee help!**

**Ainslee: Miroku… don't make him a female… then he'd be gay and follow you around.**

**Miroku: Fine… (getting up and grabbing Sango) MINE!!!**

**Sango: how completely barbaric!**

**Miroku: (glaring at Sango) M-I-N-E! (snarling at other man)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Harem

Cherry blossoms fluttered by in the wind, making their way to unknown parts. The pale pink color shown brilliantly in the sunlight, with the slight glistening of dew upon the floating flowers. Slowly they flew, not going any certain way, just going where the breeze bade them to go. Leaves rustled, scratching and writhing every which-way and that. As they moved, in the distance dark clouds began to gather, their giant wings of shadows casting their spell of gloom over the lands.

Kagome stood idly by, watching through a glass window as the wind began to howl more fiercely, and the trees began to bend by the trunks. The outside world, separated by only a thin sheet of glass, seemed so close, but was, in a sense, so far out of her reach that she feared never to see it again but from behind a viewing pane.

Sighing softly, Kagome turned from the window and walked to the parlor chair. So elegant in shape, as was the rest of the room, it was covered in an ivory down, made of rabbits' fleece. The back started low, just at the middle of her back, and then arched up to sit right at the nape of her neck.

_Yes_, she thought as she sat down, it was lovely. Everything about the room was, to its large mirrored wall to the left, and the multiple sitting pieces of furniture, to the big sleigh bed on the far wall. It was all so big, so grand, so _perfect_, that Kagome felt a compelling urge to go over and rumple every blanket and pillow and perfectly set object.

Shaking her head to clear her mind of such nonsense, she laid her head against the back of the couch. She had been in this cursed room for what seemed like hours, and she had seen no one, not a trace of a person living. No one outside her door, or outside her window. When she had first awoken in the room, she had lain in bed, thinking that everything she had gone through had been a dream, and that she was sleeping in her own bed. After she had opened her eyes, though, the sight that had met her had confirmed that she was either still dreaming, or really living it. For a long while she had searched for a way out, but the door had been locked, no secret boltholes, and the window was locked. She had even tried smashing a chair through it, but the glass had held against all of her attempts.

There was no way of escape. She was stuck, at least until someone came for her.

She opened her eyes and stroked the fur beneath her. The fair hair was soft and ran smoothly through her fingers. She petted it, loving the feeling of the silkiness of it against her skin, relishing, all while thinking of another's hair, long locks radiant in their silver color.

Where was Inuyasha?

He had not come for her, which had made her hurt to an extent. She had expected him, at least, to come storming through the door, grabbing her up in his arms and carrying her away where they could be safe.

Where they could be together.

Alone…

Blinking back tears, Kagome stood and walked again over to the window. Pressing her forehead to the chilly surface, she watched her breath cloud up her view of the other side. She wondered where he was, what he was doing now. Was he locked up as well? Was he safe and unharmed? Was he now, sitting, his head bowed in thought, thinking of her?

As the fog cleared on the window, she watched as the sky opened up and the rain began to fall, beating against the glass. _The Heavens must be crying for me,_ she thought as she felt a teardrop of her own slide down her cheek.

A soft_ click_ came to her ears, followed by a light swoosh sound of a door opening. To her right she could see a strip of gold light upon the wall. Turning around she looked and found her door open, the pale light of the hall pouring into the darkness she had found so comforting in her grief. Sniffing, then, dashing her tears away, Kagome strode to the door. Coming close she slowed, waiting for the door to close. There was no way, after hours of trying to escape, that the door would suddenly open.

She stood for many minutes, waiting, watching. When it did not close, she breathed in a giant breath. Still, though, she could not let her hopes get too high. So, maybe if she had some sure way to know that the door would not, could not close, then she wouldn't be so tense with worry.

Turning, she found her saving grace in the corner. Well, more so a chair, but who was she to say that it was any different? Grabbing it up, she placed it quickly between the door and the doorjamb. Then, happy with the set-up, she stepped back, braced herself, and took off with a flying leap, over the chair, and out the door.

Once outside the confines of her room, she didn't stop, but kept running. She didn't care where she went, who would come, or even how the door had opened. For now she was free.

Free to run.

Free to walk about, find some answers.

And, maybe with a bit of luck, find the silver-eared hanyou who occupied her every thought.

After running for many minutes, Kagome slowed to a trot, then finally to a walk. Looking about, she was stunned by the… the sheer beauty of the place, though the words couldn't even begin to describe the place. The walls were paneled in one room, each holding intricate knot-work. Looking up, the ceilings held what looked to be picture stories of elves, fae, and angels, their lithe bodies dancing to the winds, creating the heavens and world of dreams. Colors brightly shown, seeming to spin and twirl to a beat of their own, coloring everything with gayety and unlimited joy.

It was such a lovely picture, that she had to stop and look, to make sure she saw everything.

There was such a great amount of expression here that, upon looking down and at the floor, Kagome had to gasp, her eyes widening to the sight below.

Spires of fire licked at her feet. Around them little daemons marched and crawled, seeming to move in a painful and deformed manner, bring terror on their trail of doom. Claws pointed, covered in crimson and deep hues of purples and blues. Wings were spread, thin, snake-like eyes seemed to watch her, and mouths gaped with large fangs dripping in blood.

As she looked on with horror, she saw that there seemed to be a staircase painted into the scene, leading even deeper. If one was sharp enough, had a keen eye to such little details, as she had, they would notice a line of men, shackled and haggard, walking about, with eyeless stares and hands reaching for the light.

Startled, Kagome began to walk on, not wanting to see anymore. On her way out the last thing she noticed was a band of strange symbols circling the hellish sight, but kept on walking.

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

"Wench, come back here!"

There was no sight of her. Anywhere.

Where had she gone?

Turning about in a circle, Inuyasha sniffed the air. Catching the woman's scent, he sped off in that direction, seeking some sign of the women who had stolen his clothes.

Reaching down, he tightened the knot that held a tablecloth at his waste. After the woman had taken his kimono with a sultry "Come get them", she had run out of the room. He had sat there, like an idiot, for a good minute, stunned by what she had said. Then, with a sharp shake of his head, he had grabbed the cloth covering the table, wrapped it about him and had proceeded to chase after her.

Which was no easy feat considering that she probably knew where she was going, he had a blanket that kept slipping, and he was half hard from her lingering stares and caressing eyes.

Gods, he hated being male sometimes. Worse, he sometimes really hated his "little male" who constantly took the blood from his brain to hoard it itself.

Speeding up, Inuyasha passed through many rooms, many halls, before he had to slow again to catch her scent. During his pause, he looked and found himself standing in a circular room with heaven above and hell below. He grunted softly. Who would want a stupid thing like that painted in their home?

But then again, after everything he had been through today, he wouldn't expect anything less.

Lifting his head, he sniffed the air, trying to catch the bitch's scent. She smelled of soil and bones, for some odd reason, so it was easy to distinguish her scent from the others wafting about.

Sniffing again, he was startled to find another, completely different scent. Not one of death and dirt, but one of...

Roses.

Kagome!

A splitting ache broke out behind his eyes, burning. He placed the heel of his hand to his head, trying to stop the pain, and hissed loudly. He blinked once, twice, three times.

The pain suddenly stopped.

Lifting his head once more he sniffed the air around him. Finding Kagome's unique aroma, he bent his head low and began to run.

When he felt his speed gain, his eyes opened and flashed purple fire. His violet eyes seared the darkness of the hall as he pursued the one and only thing on his mind.

His mate.

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

Kagome walked at a brisk pace, searching for any sign of life. She had passed many halls and doors looking for someone, anyone, that she might ask where she was. Or better yet how to leave.

There had been no trace of any person. No Inuyasha, no Kouga, even Sesshomaru could not be found.

Huffing, she journeyed further. She could not stop, no matter what. If no one was to be out in the open, then she was going to have to try a few doors and break in on their privacy.

But what if she were to encounter daemons? Or even scarier, deadlier things?

Reaching another door, she stopped and wrapped around the large curving door handles. Pulling with all of her might, she tugged and tugged, only to find another door locked. She was getting tired of running into blocked passages, possibly her chances of escape, because someone in the household seemed very anal about keeping their things private.

Or, maybe her earlier thoughts were the cause of the enclosed rooms. Maybe, behind those doors, were evil things, vile things that could, or even love to have the chance to kill her? Or even worse, eat her, _then_ kill her!

Shaking her head, she continued walking. If she were by chance to meet something like that, then she would have to do what anyone would do in her stead.

She'd simply run for her life.

Seemed simple enough.

Coming up on another door, Kagome forced herself to stop in front of it. Looking left and right, she found it hard to believe that she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had almost passed _this_ door. Looking up, she stared in open awe at the large, double doors that stood before her. The massive structures were trimmed in gold, both yellow and white. The metals twisted and curved to form an eclectic form of patterns and knots. Ivory pearls graced the trim, shining and glimmering in the firelight that lit the hall. There was a bar on the door, locking whatever was on the other side out.

Maybe this was her way out. Maybe this was a door locking the outside world from entering. Maybe all that was keeping her from that world beyond was a single bar locking it all away? Convinced that this was finally her way to freedom, Kagome moved to lift the bar. Pulling, pushing, lifting with all of her strength, she was unable to move the heavy object.

Stepping back, Kagome looked about. Certainly there couldn't be a door with a bar that heavy without anyone, or thing, to open it? Glancing over every crevice, every indent of the door, she tapped and pulled at everything, hoping for a lever of some sort. When she found nothing, she sighed heavily. It seemed hopeless. Was she to be stuck in here forever?

She closed her eyes, trying to fight off the feeling of doom, and leaned back into the wall. She gave a little squeal, though, when she felt the wall begin to move beneath her, and jumped back to see that a block had moved into the wall. And with it began a series of little noises, _clicks_ and _whirs_. Stepping back she kept her eyes on the door. Soon the noises quieted, and with a final _clank_, the bar lifted out of it's hold, and the doors swung open. What greeted her, though, was complete darkness. A slight breeze blew out at her, her hair blowing with it.

Ok, so maybe it was dark outside. It could've been nighttime, right?

Not about to be fazed from possibly her only chance of escape, she took a deep breath and stepped into the darkness.

The doors abruptly closed behind her, the loud bang screaming throughout the darkness that suddenly shrouded her.

Silence.

Kagome stood still, letting the black seep over her. It seemed to move over her, wrap her in its absolute emptiness. She couldn't see, no matter how many times she blinked to adjust her eyes. She couldn't here anything either. If she were outside, shouldn't the moonlight be shining? Or maybe the crickets would be chirping. Even the sound of leaves rubbing together would sooth her.

No, there was nothing. Just complete and total… nothing.

Reaching out blindly, she turned to find the door. What greeted her was a wall. Placing both hands flat against it, she walked about, feeling for the door. Really, if she traced the outline of the room, she couldn't miss the giant doors. There was no way.

Continuing on, she relished in the feel of something solid and real beneath her palms. The smoothness she felt changed suddenly to a soft, silky feel. A tapestry maybe? Or a curtain? She didn't know, although she wished she could see it. Something that felt so fine had to be something to see. Loving the feel, Kagome pressed her face against the cloth and rubbed against it. It felt so good. And, strangely, it was warm. Why would it be warm?

Rubbing against it again, she frowned slightly when she felt the wall… well it just didn't have a wall feeling. It seemed to give way under the pressure of her face. Leaning back slightly, she reached out a finger and poked at it. What she got was unexpected, and she screamed when she heard what sounded like a grunt come from the wall.

Without warning, and as if God himself had been listening, there was light.

And there, before her, stood the wall. But it wasn't the wall that was making her mouth hang open, and it certainly wasn't the bricks that caused her to make little noises from the back of her throat.

It was the object in front of the wall, in front of _her_, that had her babbling like an idiot.

It was the tall, _very_ tall and muscular man, scantily clad with a swatch of silk draped over his shoulder as his only piece of clothing, with wild blond hair and big hazel eyes, grinning broadly at her.

"Wh-wha-" was all she could manage.

"Welcome," came a deep voice from behind her.

Turning, the miko found herself facing another drop-dead-can't-possibly-be-from-this-world man. He was even more dazzling than the man behind her was. His long hair tumbled over his shoulders in multiple shades of chestnut, black, auburn, and even some gold strands. There were random little braids in his glorious mane. Following its trail down his torso, she saw that his stomach was carved in what her mother would call "washboard" abs, with the two sex-muscles trailing in a v to below his own personal silk wrap slung low on his slim hips. His hair hung down to brush just below his navel, where she could see an intricate little Celtic sun tattooed underneath the belly-button. And there were other tattoos as well. He had one of complete Celtic knot work that ran from the elbow of his right arm and over his right pec.

He…was…gorgeous.

Stunned speechless at his glorious beauty, she raised her gaze to meet his, and found his onyx eyes to be filled with humor and knowing desires.

"I said welcome, lass. Did th' cat git yer tongue?" He took a step closer.

"N-n-n-n-o," she said, then cleared her throat. What was wrong with her? Acting like a giggling little girl with her first crush? "Who, are you?"

Bowing slightly, he replied, "Sorry lass, fer ma rudeness. Ma name be Ciaran, lord of this place in which ye 'ave wandered."

"You own this place? This whole… castle?"

"Och nay lass. No' near any so much. Nay, no' so much." He said this with a slight grin.

Glancing around, she looked to see the room in which this man ruled. It was lavishly furnished, many couches and chairs, a couple of beds. All covered in deep, dark, seductive colors. Pillows were strewn about everywhere.

Looking closely, she gasped as she realized that on every piece of furniture was a person. Better yet was a man, and just as marvelous as the two she had seen. Most of them were draped in some type of little cloth or loincloth. But from what she could tell, a lot were also…

Naked.

Turning back, she faced the strange man Ciaran, the one who was master here. "What is this? Why are you all so… so…"

"Scantly clad? Uncovered? Bare-arsed naked?" Shaking his head from side to side, he advanced on her. He moved like a predator stalking a prey, lethal and deadly. Backing away, she bumped into the blond man, and he captured her in his arms.

When Ciaran reached her, he stood closely, mere inches apart. Leaning down, his face so close she felt the heat radiating from him, he whispered, "Lass, do ye trewly no' understand where ye are? What we be?"

He watched as she shook her head from side to side, denying any knowledge.

"Again, I say, ma name is Ciaran, and behind ye be Wulf. We are here for th' mistress. She is our lady-lord, and we obey wha' she wants."

Still Kagome looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Lass, ye be in a harem. An' ba th' looks of things, ye won't be leavin' anytime soon."

**o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o()o0O0o**

She was close.

He could smell it.

Hell, he could feel it.

Inuyasha sped rapidly down the hall, following Kagome's scent. He was so close he could almost taste victory.

He stopped in front of a barred door, as did her smell. The gold glittered and shone in the torchlight. He had finally found her. And she had, by the looks of the large board barring the door, locked herself in. Good. Then she couldn't leave, and he'd finally have her to himself.

His violet eyes sparkling in anticipation, Inuyasha tried to pry the bar loose. Within minutes he grew impatient. Not wanting to wait, his claws extended of their own accord, and he found himself slashing the bar in half. It was followed by a series of noises, and with them came the sound of the large doors swinging open, and his amber eyes took in the sight that greeted him.

**A/N: (tanks roll forward, barricading the readers from the author) You'll never get me! I shall leave you with the cliff-hanger, leaving you unknowing to the future of Kagome and Inuyasha and the "harem". (evil laugh)**

**No seriously though, I'm excited about the next chappie. A lot of stuff is going down in that one, and I'm proud to say that that one is basically about finished. I had that one written before this one. Or the one before.**

**Anywho, thanks again to my diligent and ever faithful readers. Love you all. Keep reading, keep reviewing, you have no idea how much they brighten my day!**

**And now, a gift….**

_**Alternate Ending**_

_Blinking back tears, Kagome stood and walked again over to the window. Pressing her forehead to the chilly surface, she watched her breath cloud up her view of the other side. She wondered where he was, what he was doing now. Was he locked up as well? Was he safe and unharmed? Was he now, sitting, his head bowed in thought, thinking of her?_

_As the fog cleared on the window, she watched as the sky opened up and the rain began to fall, beating against the glass. The Heavens must be crying for me, she thought as she felt a teardrop of her own slide down her cheek._

_A soft click came to her ears, followed by a light swoosh sound of a door opening. To her right she could see a strip of gold light upon the wall. Turning around she looked and found her door open, the pale light of the hall pouring into the darkness she had found so comforting in her grief. Sniffing, then, dashing her tears away, Kagome strode to the door. She stood, staring for a while at the light coming from the hall, the slight breeze that passed over her. Walking closer, she stood and faced the door. _

_Then, reaching forward, she grasped the doorknob. "This shouldn't be open it'll get cold."_

_With that said she shut the door._

_The End_

_**(FYI: this is not the end of the actual story!! It's just a funny, haha moment that would've ended the story earlier… KEEP READING!!!)**_

**Inuyasha: What… _WHAT??_ What're you on Ainslee… crack?**

**Ainslee: no, never… such a waste of money when lots of Mountain Dew works the same.**

**(over in the other corner sit Sesshomaru and Kouga playing cards)**

**Sesshy: what complete imbeciles. I swear Ainslee scares me sometimes.**

**Kouga: yeah, well, that's just her. Hey I wasn't in this chapter. Damn.**

**Sesshy: neither was I. (laying down cards) Full house.**

**Kouga: what? I thought we were playing "Go Fish"?**

**Sesshy: … I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Kouga: no seriously… you got any threes?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hallo all! Chapter 10, and it's my longest yet. 13 pages, so be happy! I like this one a lot.**

**Chapter 10: Reunion and a Recruit**

"The curtains are rather dusty, they need a good cleaning. Oh, and the armoire has a faint smell of mothballs, please be rid of the stench before my clothes begin to let off the odor as well. Stoke the fire, will you, I am so very chilled. Don't waste time, now, hurry up!"

Sesshomaru watched the young woman scurry about the room. She ran to do everything he asked of her without as much as a "no" or even a quiet murmur of protest. She did every little stupid, insignificant, worthless task that he had asked of her.

Damn her for it!

No matter what he asked of her, she never denied him. It wasn't such a bothersome thing, he was used to it, it was just a simple matter that had him in such rage. A little problem he continued to try to remedy, first by niceties, compliments and such. Then with blatant anger and scorn, but still to no avail.

She wouldn't _speak!_

He knew what a blabbermouth she was, how every sight and sound would have her talking away without a complete thought as to what she was saying and to whom she was speaking, so long as they would hear her. Yes, he remembered everything. When she had left that note on his bed, the one with her solitary name placed in its center, everything had come rushing back to him. The memories of their lives before, their travels and quests. He remembered her well as a little child. Her long dark hair billowing out behind her as she ran about in fields they would pass. Her eyes shining with those only a child could possess, the innocent giddiness they held as she presented him with a bushel of wild flowers and weeds. Her sweet child-like endeavors had always amused him, had even made him smile a time or two. Sometimes, he remembered fondly, when no one was around, he would join her little games and adventures, the harsh memories of his days slipping away swiftly as they were playing with sticks, or hiding in the dark forests.

She had always been his child, though he would not admit it to anyone. He had never wished her harmed, nor would he allow anyone to do so in his presence, or away for that matter. He had always kept an eye on her. She had grown from a naive youth to a young girl on the verge of womanhood, showing signs of great beauty. Then, on her sixteenth birthday…

Sesshomaru sighed softly, closing his eyes as if to dull the pain he had refused to acknowledge.

On her sixteenth birthday, the day she was to be seen and presented as not only a woman, but also a potential bride. The day that she, his little Rin, a young lady, was to be taken by a man.

On her sixteenth birthday, Rin, the light and laughter of his world, had disappeared. And he had found her at last.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

"Och, lassie, but ye were made fer a mon, ye were!"

Kagome gasped as she felt a hand moving under her shirt. Trying to smack it away, she was dismayed to find that another was currently creeping up the back of her leg. "Get off of me!" she yelled in a failed attempt to ward off the men of the harem. They would not listen though, and continued to grope her repeatedly. Many were flocking to her, dozens, drawn by the scent of a new woman and an untouched one at that!

_Obviously, they have been… neglected._

She hadn't realized that she had spoken out loud until Ciaran, lord of the _serial,_ said into her neck, which he was currently nibbling, "Aye, lass, that we 'ave." He continued a series of kisses and soft bites down the length of her neck. Kagome brought her hands down in the form of a fist to smash them into the side of the Scot's head, but shrieked instead when another concubine grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

"Let me go! Let me go you big brute!" Indeed he was a big brute, she saw, as she had to crane her neck at a ridiculous angle just to yell at him. His long, tangled black hair hung in his face and hers, tickling her nose. His big blue eyes were alight with amusement and untamed lust. He only smiled back, and said in a soft, singsong croon, "We make you happy, you see in time. We make all pretty ladies happy, we do." His accent was a mix of Russian and Ukrainian, which only served to make her more irritated because he seemed to nice to do any of this to her, like a big teddy bear with his dimpled smile.

So, being in the position she was, she could only screech and curse as they continued their assault on her body. She held her tongue, though, when Ciaran raised his head to hers, and said with a satisfied purr, "Perfection." Then, without warning, he lowered his head and captured her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Gasping lightly, he plunged onward, thrusting his tongue against the palate of her mouth, along her teeth, sweeping in and out in a blatant show of what he was capable of… performing. She watched as the other men, and the one she knew to be Wulf, came closer as if to gain their own taste.

Hell would freeze over before that happened.

Before she got the chance to avenge herself, biting his tongue off, of course, she felt his tongue leave her mouth, and was breathing air again. Blinking, Kagome saw that Ciaran had been thrown against the far wall, his body cracking the plaster of the finely molded wall. "What-" she started, but stopped as all of the men around her were thrown off and away. Turning, she saw that they were being pummeled, pushed, and tossed about like rag dolls. She couldn't see anything but a blur of the assailant as the person ran from one whore to another. She heard their yells of pain, and heard the bones breaking. Unable to take the noises, Kagome dropped to her knees and covered her ears, waiting for the chaos to be over.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha," she whispered fiercely, his name a mantra to keep her safe and calm. He would come to protect her from this monster, come and take her away from the world she was trapped in.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, _Inuyasha!_"

Kagome stopped chanting, put off by the total silence that now held her in its grasp. Opening her eyes, and uncovering her ears, the miko raised her head to look about the room, and shuddered at the sight. Bodies, dead or alive she did not know, were everywhere. Blood now covered the once pristine walls, the crimson drops slipping down the plaster in no hurry at all. She could see Wulf lying on the floor, one leg twisted into an impossible position. The giant Russian-Ukrainian next to him, only it was his hands that were grotesquely place and broken, the bones protruding from the skin. Others were in the same position, or worse off, with blood pouring from open wounds and eyes staring in unblinking shock.

What had happened?

She found her answer just then when she heard heavy panting coming from behind her. She took her time to look behind her, not wanting to see what might have caused this horrible onslaught. Her eyes grew wide with shock and terror as she looked at the two men her sight had granted her to see.

Ciaran, bleeding, pale, and bruised, was being held against the wall by his neck. His hands worked futilely to remove the one holding him, his blood coursing down the white washed surface of the wall. However, it was not the bleeding Scotsman that had her shaking in fear. It was the owner of the hand holding the man pinned.

Inuyasha.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her beloved. She moved to stand, but when her gaze fell upon his face, she quickly stifled the urge to run and take him into her arms. His eyes, usually amber, were now so red they looked to be almost transparent, the pupils no longer to be seen. Purple slashes marked his face for the demon he was, as did the other dark violet slash marks that ran the length of his body. Two ran from his shoulder blades to meet in the center of his back, and then spiraled slightly to run down and meet at his lower back. The others scored his legs, curving along his muscled thighs to the back of his bare…

Kagome blushed furiously as his state of dress hit her. Or, to be technical, his state of _un_-dress. He was completely naked. Still, even in nothing but his skin, he was as every bit as ferocious as his demon side permitted.

She looked back to his face, and saw that he was now speaking. Moving closer to him, she strained to hear his words.

His voice was harsh. "Mine, she is mine, and only mine! My mate, my mate, _mine!_ You will not touch her. You will not mark her, she will remain untouched. She-is-my-mate."

Kagome's breath hitched at his words. His voice continued to speak in a low tone, but the words were coming in rapid succession as he began to rapidly snarl and growl, but still speak to the concubine. "You have touched her, you have tainted my beautiful mate. You have darkened her purity, her fire, and you will be _punished._" After this was said, Inuyasha slowly let the man slide down the wall.

"Listen lad," Ciaran began, "I dinnae ken from whence ye came, but th' lass be ours, an'-" his voice broke into a sharp yelp of pain as Inuyasha took his hands and thrust them through the wall.

Reaching up, a thoughtful look in his eyes, Inuyasha pried open Ciaran's mouth and grasped the man's tongue between his fingers. "The tool of impurity," he said softly, almost as if in curiosity. Kagome watched, then, as Inuyasha's eyes suddenly took on a glazed look. "I shall remove it."

Startled by his words Kagome broke free of her frozen state and ran to stand next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Hey, look at me!" The miko grasped his arm and tried to pry his attention away from Ciaran. "Inuyasha! Damnit, look at me this instant! You will not hurt him!" Inuyasha blinked, once, twice, thrice, and he turned to look at her, his eyes still glazed over. Satisfied, she forged on. "Inuyasha, do you know who you're talking to?"

A confused frown suddenly took over his face. "Kagome?"

"There you go," she said, a slight smile curving her face. She tried to ignore the silent sobbing coming from Ciaran. "You will not hurt this man, alright?"

Instantly the anger returned to his countenance, and Inuyasha let go of Ciaran's tongue, turning the brunt of his emotions completely to her. "He touched my mate. He touched her." He reached down to brush her hair away from her neck, and looked at the bite marks on her neck. "He marked her, touched my mate. He took her from me!" The last statement came out in a fierce cry, and he began to shake uncontrollably with the effort to contain himself from lashing out at her.

"Inuyasha! You-will-not-hurt-him!"

That was the final straw for Inuyasha, his control snapping as he let out a loud shout of annoyance and rage. Picking her up, he twirled her around, then sat on the floor with her on his lap, her back to his front. She felt him move her hair off the back of her neck, and her breath caught as she felt him place his opened mouth on her skin, his fangs and teeth pinching the skin. His mouth was opened wide, the canines on the top and bottom grazing her skin. "Inuyasha, wha-" she stopped as his teeth pushed harder against her flesh.

_What was he doing?_

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

He felt her tenseness, her fear and how uncomfortable she was.

_Why?_

He had been sorely angry with his mate for standing in his way. He was her male, and was by right the one to avenge her shame and kill anyone who would seek to harm his mate. He had been angry, but he had forgiven her.

He was comforting his bitch. Why was she still so tense? He would calm her, it was his duty.

_She will listen._

His teeth clamped harder onto her neck.

He had his mate back. His bitch was now in his protection, and she would never leave his arms again. Ever. He had found her and she was now his, forever and ever.

He had searched everywhere for his mate. Wasn't she happy to see him? Still she seemed upset.

A thought came to him. Was she upset because another had marked her? He felt his anger rise at the picture of the bruised bite marks on her neck. Someone other than himself had claimed her. Her _one and only_ mate. Was that what was causing her distress?

That he hadn't claimed her yet? That he hadn't taken her?

Yes, that was it. His bitch wanted him to finish what had begun. To finally put his full claim on her and bind them together.

Letting go of the hold on her neck, Inuyasha's hands tightened around her waste as he licked away the blood that had began to well up from the fang bites. When he was done, he leaned down to nuzzle her, rubbing his scent over her skin to wipe away the odors of the other males.

He would finish what had been started. He would mate with her.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

He was nuzzling her? And what was with the death lock on her neck? Turning, Kagome opened her mouth to berate Inuyasha, only to find that he was now staring at her with a new heat in his crimson eyes.

Without any warning, Inuyasha swooped down to take Kagome's lips with his own. Her mouth opened to his automatically, savoring his taste.

Oh how she had missed him!

Her arms crept up his chest and over his shoulders to lock behind his head. In turn, his hands moved to roam her curves, sweeping her hips and legs with a light touch. They moved over her body, then boldly grasped her breasts in their magical touch.

"Inuyasha, damnit, you didn't leave me anything!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up at the sound of another man's voice. Standing quickly, he pushed Kagome behind him as the man in purple monk's robes stalked towards him, fury in every stride. "You stupid, idiotic, fur-ball," he shouted when he stood before Inuyasha. "Who am I going to beat the shit out of if you already did it yourself?"

Inuyasha looked down at the man, an exasperated look in his eyes that said he was pissed for being interrupted, as well as one of confusion. "Do I… know you?"

"Yes, you flea-bitten mongrel, you know me!" The man thrust his hands through his hair, pulling it out of its ponytail. "You couldn't have left me one of them, could you? Always have to save the day, kick everyone's ass!" The monk turned to look about the room. "Are any of them still conscious?"

Inuyasha, no longer angry, searched the man's face. "I… know… you…"

"Never mind, I'm going to find someone who's still alive enough that I can kill them!" The monk walked away, but Inuyasha was not to be put off, for he followed him about the room. "Can't you put some clothes on," the man asked as he saw Inuyasha trailing him.

"Why do you care, you lecherous monk…" Inuyasha said, the last bit coming out in a harsh whisper. Suddenly Inuyasha dropped to his knees, clutching his head, and began to snarl ferociously.

His world was spinning, as well as his head splitting. He could feel himself being torn in two. His mind began to fill with little pictures, none of them making sense. One of them was the strange man in purple robes, and he was kneeling before Kagome to ask her to bare his children. Another was of the monk groping a woman's behind. And another of them eating together, camping under the stars, the two of them face to face in an intense argument, the two of them spying on his Kagome and another female. On and on they came in rapid succession until…

"Miroku."

"Yes, what is it you stupid ass? What do you want?"

"Miroku," he said again, standing to stare at the monk. His friend.

Miroku.

"What? I haven't got all day, and I think I hear one groaning for me to pound him."

His face breaking out into a grin, Inuyasha stared with a twinkle in his eye at his friend. "Perverted monk, you couldn't handle a child, much less a grown man."

"What?!" Miroku stomped over to stand in front of the half-demon. "You prick, I could take twenty men, and you!"

"I don't think so, you're as strong as a noodle," Inuyasha said in a taunting voice.

"I oughta----oOOh SHIT! You remember me? Oh shit, oh shit." Miroku began to pace, then turned back to Inuyasha. "What do you remember?"

"Everything. Sango, you, everything."

"Damn, damn, double-damn." Miroku began to pace again.

"Miroku?! Miroku!" As if out of thin air, Sango the demon huntress appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, darling!" Miroku ran to her side, "He knows, I'm afraid."

"What are you talking about?" Sango turned away to look where he was pointing, and gasped. Then, her face turning red with frustration, she hit the monk on the shoulder with a loud _thwack._ "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. He just remembered."

"That's why we weren't supposed to interact with them, or speak with them!"

"Sorry, dove."

Sighing loudly, Sango walked away from Miroku to stand in front of Kagome. "Well, I suppose you know too, right?"

"Know what? What does Inuyasha know? Do I know you?"

Sango shook her head, then reached inside her robes to pull out a small vile of green liquid. "It's time to end this."

Miroku ran over to them, "No, no, Sango, the mistress will be furious!"

"I don't care, Miroku, I'm tired of playing games with our friends!" Sango turned back to Kagome and thrust the vial into the miko's hands. "Here, drink this and everything will be clear."

Kagome, slightly disturbed and overwhelmed by the whole situation, was in no mood to argue. But still, some doubt haunted her thoughts. Who were these people? Why did they know her name?

She felt a hand grip her shoulder, and turned to see Inuyasha behind her. "It's ok, Kagome, we can trust them." An assuring smile played at his lips.

Trusting him completely, her love, she pulled the stopper from the vial, pinched her nose, and swilled the drink down with great fervor.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

"Miroku? Miroku, stop that!"

Sango was walking towards her husband, chiding him on her way over. "Leave him alone."

"Bastard," Miroku snarled to the beaten body as he kicked it again. Their perfect bodies, their honeyed voices, their big eyes, their glistening bodies that were oiled by his wife…

Miroku landed an even harder kick onto the big man's rib cage.

Sango reached him, and grabbing him by the shirt, began to tug him away. "Come on!"

"Alright, alright, I'll go." Pushing aside Sango's arms, Miroku straightened his robes as Sango walked back to where Kagome and Inuyasha were standing. Checking that she was facing the other way, Miroku ran back to kick the man once more, then shuffled quickly over to where his friends stood.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

"Where are we going?"

Kagome ran along beside her friends, a slight smile still playing on her lips. That potion had restored her lost memories of her flitted past. Sango, her best friend, Miroku the lecherous perverted monk, and their journeys spent together, it was all coming back to her. After their brief reunion, they had journeyed from the bloody room and into the halls of the giant palace.

"We've got to take to you our rooms," said Sango as she navigated them through the multiple corridors. "You're not supposed to be out of… containment."

"_Containment?_" Inuyasha was rushing along beside them, clutching a stolen silk cloth from the room before. Thankfully, he was back to his normal hanyou state, his eyes now their original amber color. "What do you mean 'containment'? Why the hell are we supposed to be locked up?"

Sango ignored him, snapping her head away from the conversation that was leading to disastrous results. Miroku, as well, turned his attention elsewhere, suddenly finding the floor to be holding many wondrous things. Inuyasha let out an annoyed _keh,_ and Kagome had to bite back a chuckle. Oh how she had missed him and his aggravated noises.

Trying to comfort him, she reached back to grab his hand in hers. The slight blush that covered his face caused her to turn red herself, and she suddenly found this touch to be more intimate than their almost-sex turns.

"I can't wait to get out of this place. I want to leave and go straight home to take a nice long bath. What about you Inuyasha," she asked the half-demon.

Inuyasha seemed to ponder this a while, then said in the tone only Inuyasha could make, "When I get outta this hell-hole, I'm going to go find something to tear to pieces." Seeing the frown come across Kagome's face, he quickly added, "Most likely I'm just going to go eat, or something. Take a break." He sighed internally when a look of forgiveness took hold of her face. "Maybe I'll go somewhere far away, like the mountains, and stay out in the wild for a bit."

They continued to trot after Sango and Miroku, the halls seeming endless.

_And stay out in the wild for a bit…_

_Stay out in the wild…_

_Wild…_

"Inuyasha," the miko said right then. "Aren't we forgetting someone?" Kagome pondered for a bit more when realization hit her. "Inuyasha! What about Kou-"

"GGAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" The scream cut through the halls, followed by some not so subtle loud crashes.

Everyone drew to a halt, turning towards the door they now stood before. The large double doors stood menacingly, their presence foreboding.

"What was that?" Miroku placed Sango behind him, shielding her with his body from whatever was placed in the room behind the scary doors.

Kagome took a step closer to the doors, placing her hands against their solid surface. Placing her ears against their cold exterior, she shushed everyone and listened intently to the sounds within.

**_CRASH!_**

**_BANG!_**

**_CSSHHH!_**

**_POP!_**

**_KA-THUNK!_**

**_THWACK!_**

"Help meeeeeeeee! GET-IT-OFF!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome turned back to the hanyou. "We have to get in there, it's-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Inuyasha moved over to the doors, rolling up his sleeves. Turning back, he looked over his shoulder with a scowl, "But you owe me big, Kagome." With that said, Inuyasha wrapped his hands around the door handles, and then pulled with all his might.

They came open with a flourish, effectively slamming the half-demon behind one of the massive structures.

With the opening of the doors came a flit of color that floated to stand behind her. Kagome felt two hands grip her shoulders like a vice. "Kouga?"

"Sshhh," said the wolf prince, tightening his grip. He ducked his head behind hers, hunching down in an attempt to hide.

"What are you doing back there?"

"Shush! Don't let her know I'm back here," he whispered fiercely.

"Who are you-"

"Hallo!" A cheerful voice rang out from the doorway. Turning back, Kagome looked to see a girl standing beneath the doorframe, a big grin on her face. Her bright red hair was pulled up into pigtails, their waves coursing down her small, but curvy, body. Her bright green eyes were sparkling with delight and mischief. "I said hallo! What's the matter? You can't talk? Oooh!" The red-haired girl turned to see Miroku standing with Sango. "Hallo there, Miroku. Sango, how are you? Looking better every day!" Seeming content with the small nod she received from the couple, the girl turned her emerald eyes back to Kagome. "My name's Ayame. What's yours? Wait, is that why you won't speak, because you have no name?"

"No," Kagome began, "I-"

"Aw, you poor thing! That's ok, we'll just fix that up for you. How about Catherine? No? Ok, don't give me that face, I've seen to many scowls today."

"Miss Ayame, I have a name, and-" Kagome let out a puff of air when she was interrupted again.

"Really? Do tell, because you're not saying much. People say I talk _too_ much, but that's only because they don't talk enough, and I really don't think I talk a lot at all. Do you have jabbering friends? They probably go on about nothing, anyways. Hey, by the way have you seen a man around here by the name of Kouga?"

"Miss Ayame, my name is Kagome."

Ayame continued on, as if she hadn't heard the young miko. "You know he has a beautiful tail? Gorgeous eyes, they're like diamonds, and long, silky black hair? I swear that man is a god in his own right!"

Kagome felt Kouga tense behind her. "Uh, no, I haven't. Sorry."

"Oh, well that's a shame." The girl's face lit up with a big smile, her pearly whites shining in the candle lit halls. Kagome watched as Ayame dashed out of sight, nowhere to be seen. Kagome looked left and right, but could not find her.

"Is she gone?" she heard Kouga mumble softly.

"Yes, I think she is."

"Hallo, love!" Came a shrill voice from behind her.

Kouga shrieked, then jumped clear over her head to make for a mad dash down the hall. He was halted in mid air when Ayame reached up to grab him by his tail. "Ouch, you damn bitch, let me go!"

Ayame latched herself onto the wolf demon, rubbing up against him. "Oh, Kouga-bear, don't be like that in front of guests. Be polite, they're nice and I like them."

Kagome watched as Kouga tried to pry the young woman's hands from his body to no avail. He didn't give in, no matter how difficult, and Kagome had to give him points for that. She couldn't understand though why he would want to walk away from such an adorable girl. "Um, Ayame, why are you with Kouga? Do you know him from somewhere?"

"No," Kouga snarled, now trying to slip from her grasping fingers, "she doesn't know me, and I don't want to know her!"

"Yes, I know him," Ayame said with a smile, going completely against Kouga's statement. "I was promised to him just as he was promised to me, and I mean to bear his children! He will be my mate," she said with a breathless sigh.

"No I won't, let go!"

"Really though… what was your name? Oh yes, Kagome. Well, anyway, he was given to me, and I don't mean to let him escape."

Kagome cocked her head at her words. "'Given' to you? Who gave him to you?"

"We were betrothed at a young age, and the mistress got us back together just a few minutes ago since it didn't work out between the two of you," she said matter-of-factly.

"So you've been engaged since you were a kid?"

"I swear to God I'll chew my arm off!" Kouga's threat went unnoticed.

"Yep, and now my Kouga-bear has come back to me!" Ayame finished off her declaration with a big hug, bringing a loud growl from Kouga.

A loud moan came from behind the door, and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha squeezing his way out from between it and the wall. He walked stiff legged, and he held a very aggravated look on his countenance. "Kagome…"

"Oh, Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kagome rushed over to him, taking him into her arms.

He cursed and rubbed his bruised head. "The doors opened a lot easier than I thought," he grumbled.

"Oi, hallo, where'd you come from?" Ayame was staring intently at the hanyou.

Kagome introduced Ayame to Inuyasha, and was startled when she saw Ayame's smile face into a look of anger. "You're the half demon. You've caused a lot of problems around here."

"What the hell did I do?" Inuyasha asked as he looked over to see Kouga silently gnawing at his arm.

Ayame shook her head, then turned back to slap at Kouga's head.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, leaned down to her ear, and whispered quietly, "I say we sling the chick and wolf-boy back into the room and leave them there. Then they'll be outta our hair."

"No, Inuyasha, we can't do that." Kagome looked past Inuyasha's shoulder to see Kouga snarling at a giddy Ayame who was currently tracing her fingers over his chest. "That would be… cruel."

"Keh," was his response. "Then I guess we'll have an audience." With that said, Inuyasha backed Kagome into the nearest wall, took her face into his hands, and slanted his mouth firmly over hers. Their tongues danced together, both of them panting heavily when he ended the kiss a moment later. Grinning broadly, Inuyasha's hands moved down over her shoulders, then to her waste. He pulled her tightly against him, his blatant arousal pressing into her hip. "I've missed you, wench."

**Ah, and I thank you for coming to the end. Please review, cause that is my life source right there! I love reading everyone's comments, they're such a delight to me. Really, you guys are funny and some are extremely weird, but that's why I love my readers. Plus I wanna know what you think!**

**Peace!**

**Kouga: Kagome!**

**Kagome: Kouga!**

**Inuyasha: Kouga…**

**Kouga: Inuyasha grumble**

**Inuyasha: Kouga! **

**Kagome: Inuyasha? Kouga?**

**Kouga: Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Kouga!!**

**Ainslee: Dick van Dyke!**

**Group: (stare)**

**Ainslee: … What? I wanted to play too…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo to all! I'm back again, HUZZAH! (drum roll, cheers from imaginary people inside my head) Thank you… thank you… No seriously, I'm kinda excited about this chapter. Verra excited, actually, because this is a funny chapter as well as devious and… other things. **

**Oh yeah, to get the point across, I don't own Inuyasha. Would love to (wouldn't we all?) but I don't.**

**To make things interesting, here's a list of the songs I listened to while writing this chapter. Believe me, without music, I'd be a lost cause (fyi: don't own these either):**

_**I'm No Angel**_** by The Allman Brothers * **_**It's Not Over **_**by Chris Daughtry * **_**Forsaken **_**by Korn and Disturbed * **_**The Lord's Prayer **_**by E Nomine * **_**Waves**_** by DJ Satomi * **_**Even Angels Fall**_** by Jessica Riddle * **_**Goodbye**_** by SR-71 * **_**Pride and Joy**_** by Stevie Ray Vaughn * **_**Hungry Like the Wolf**_** by Duran Duran * **_**Das Omen**_** by E Nomine * **_**Laid**_** by James * **_**Walking in Memphis **_**by Marc Chon**

Chapter 11: Reunited, and It Feels So Damn Good!

The room reeked with a strong smell of sweat, dirty laundry, and lilac, which made a bad smell when the three came into a combination. Women worked diligently at their posts, constantly loading and unloading clothes, sheets, anything needing to be washed. Water was always being sloshed onto the floor, the laundry maids stirring and scrubbing in the giant buckets of water. It was a death trap to those with unsteady feet.

The giant stone room, located beneath ground, was hot and heavy with the odors of the working class. The walls were a dull, faded gray color, the walls having stood through multiple white wash episodes. The wooden floors were also drab, littered with little scratch marks and dents, and scuffmarks from countless shoes.

Kikyo hated it. The scents, the people, the chores, the room, Kikyo despised it all.

She had no want to be here, and believed, in all earnest, that she was meant to be someone else, someone of higher stature. She dreamed each night and knew, just knew, that she should be the woman in command. She should be having her clothes washed, shouldn't even have to know this room even existed. Living the life of luxury in a richly endowed room, lavished with everything she could want, everyone she could desire at her disposal.

From somewhere behind her, she heard the deep rumbled voice of one of the yardmen as he flirted with one of the laundry girls. In return, the young woman giggled lightly, then spoke to him with the same intent beneath her choice of words.

Oh yes, Kikyo loathed this place, her _post_, with all of her heart.

The cleaning women chatted harmlessly throughout their work. The gossiping included anything from the new soap they used to the new workmen in the stables. Sometimes there was word from town and the mishaps that have taken place, like if the baker has raised his prices, or the blacksmith has taken a new lover. Little things, worthless things, came from the mouths of these women. Things of absolutely no importance to anyone, just a few interesting tales to pass the time.

This simple mindedness of the working class was all that kept Kikyo entertained for hours at a time. She didn't necessarily clean clothes for a living, but it was certainly one of her _many_ positions in the castle. It was how she had come into possession of the hanyou's clothes…

_Inuyasha_…

His name whispered through her mind like a lover's caress. Yes, the half demon was a delectable morsel, and she had seen his beauty firsthand, when she had come upon him in the second dining hall, completely nude. He was exceptional, with his long locks of silver, his amber eyes that seemed to glow, and his body…

Kikyo felt a delicious shudder coarse through her body.

He was _perfect_ in that area. Lean, but beautifully built, muscles sculpted to an absolute flawlessness. What plans she had for that body, all of them involving her teeth and tongue. She'd love to run her hands up his torso, around his neck, and into his long hair to tangle her fingers and…

Well, there _was_ a flaw in the man. A small one, but surely it could be taken care of. There was the matter of those little repulsive dog-ears that rested atop his head. They were in the way of her enjoyment, and she believed them to throw off the balance of his glorious form. _Dog-ears?_ Why had he ever had those things, they reminded her of little annoying, yapping pups. With a well-sharpened blade, they could be gone in an instant.

He wouldn't need to hear, right? All she'd have to do is look at him, and in time, he would know what she wanted.

The wooden door to the chamber opened with a loud _bang_, exciting all of the ladies. A little mousy woman ran in, her blonde hair falling from her chignon, as she rushed over to the large washing basin where her friends stood. Kikyo watched with amusement as the woman slipped and slid on the puddles of water, but to Kikyo's consternation, she never fell.

"Bless me, let me tell you," she exclaimed excitedly to her companions. "Let me just tell you what I have seen today! It was wonderful, I tell you, wonderful!"

Kikyo shook her head in disgust, turning away from the scene to dip her hands into her own washing basin. The women were so interested in every little detail of every little thing. It was starting to become rather annoying.

"I've said it before ladies, let me tell you, I've said it before, but never have my eyes beheld such a sight! Oh it was like laying my eyes on a newly spread rose, or a wondrous moonlit night!"

"Oh do get on with it," one of the other women exclaimed. "What did you see? Come on now, you've got us all worked up."

"There's a new kitchen lad! He was beautiful, let me tell you, just beautiful." She heard the little women sigh loudly, as if she were captivated by the new boy.

Her friends instantly moved in on the girl, poking and prodding, wanting to know everything. "What does he look like?" "Is he handsome?" "How tall is he?" "Where is he now? Is he working food or serving?" "Maybe he is the boy who hauls wood for the stove." "Is he seeing anyone?" "How old is he?"

The mousy woman, loving the attention, answered as many questions as she could. "Well, let me tell you, he is so handsome he fair steals one's breath away." "Tall? Why, he's tall enough for me." "He's working in the back of the kitchen, stock loading and dishes and such, but it doesn't dim his looks at all." "I don't know if he's seeing anyone, to tell the truth, and I would tell you, yes I would." "I'm not sure of his age, but he's certainly ripe for plucking!" The girls all giggled wildly.

Kikyo paid them no head, in no mood to deal with there gossiping. That was the case, until she heard the girl exclaim, "But let me tell you, it was the cutest thing! He had atop his head the most adorable pair of puppy ears! Strange? Well, yes, I suppose, but it looks so good on him! It makes you want to pet him… all over!"

Kikyo stiffened at the girl's words. Inuyasha was working in the _kitchen_? How preposterous, her lover wasn't going to work in the kitchen!

No, he would be with her, work only for her, when she rightfully came to rule.

Kikyo looked down at the garment she was washing, and frowned when she saw it was a little green skirt. She was washing Kagome's skirt! The little bitch didn't deserve that kind of treatment, and she certainly didn't deserve Inuyasha!

Pulling out a small knife, Kikyo began to puncture the skirt, and when she was satisfied, placed it in the pile to be dried.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

"This damn piles huge! What the hell am I supposed to do with all of these?"

"You're supposed to take care of all of them, put them away, and then wait for more."

"No way, you're not going to get me to do this again! It's stupid, I'm better than this!"

"Right now, Inuyasha, this is all you've got!" Miroku shook his head in annoyance as the half demon continued to argue. "If you want to keep a low profile, you'll wash these dishes and keep washing dishes until we find a way to get you out of here."

Inuyasha pouted, his eyes filled with anger as he looked at the stack of dirty dishware. "Can't I just leave out the front door?"

"No, idiot, or we would've let you. It's guarded, and we can't have any of you getting caught right now. The mistress can't know that you've escaped."

"Then let me go to this mistress, and I'll take care of it!" With this statement, Inuyasha stood up on his tiptoes and tried to look foreboding. "I will scare her into letting us go, then she'll be terrified and have no choice!" Inuyasha let out a maniacal laugh, followed by a punch towards the sky. "I'll show them all!" Again, he let out a bout of evil laughter.

"That's right, Inuyasha, you'll show them!" Miroku moved towards his friend. "You'll show them all that you're no wuss!"

"That's right! I'm all man, all power, all muscle." Inuyasha flexed, letting out a masculine growl.

"Yes, Inuyasha, you're all that! Now, you know what you're going to do?"

"Keh, I'm gonna take 'em all on! I'll scare 'em so bad they'll hide under they're blankets!"

"You'll show no mercy!" Miroku took hold of Inuyasha's hands and led him towards the sink. Filling the tub with hot, soapy water, Miroku said, "You'll get them back for what they did to you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with malice. "I'll take my fist to their goody-goody faces. Give them a good ole one-two!" Inuyasha said this with a jab of his fists.

"Inuyasha, you're going to be the boss. Don't let them take you by surprise." Miroku picked up a rag, flung it about his head, and then promptly handed it to the hanyou.

Twirling the rag, Inuyasha stood in front of the sink, still lost in his own thoughts. "I'll get 'em, just watch me Miroku!"

"Right! And you'll do it all with the power you'll develop from washing all of these heinous dishes. Just think, they gave them to you so you'll weaken, then you won't be able to take revenge."

With a stunned look on his face, Inuyasha turned back to the sink. Then, with a fierce snarl, he took up a ceramic plate and plunged it under the soapy water. "No way in Hell! I'll do these dishes, _and_ kick their asses!" Inuyasha began to scrub with vehemence, then after setting it on the drying rack, took up another. Sensing Miroku was still watching him, Inuyasha turned to him. "You still here? Get out! I don't need any help with these things, they're _mine _to wash!" With that said, Inuyasha started on his third plate.

Miroku turned and strode quickly out of the kitchen, unable to mask a large grin.

_He was still the same._

Over across the large building, Sango was trying to help Kagome in her own chores. "Kagome, you can take that giant duster and clean the rooms down this hall. I'll be in a different one." Sango bit back a grin as she watched Kagome's face show contempt at the task.

"Oh, Sango, I hate dusting! My mother always used to make me dust, all over the house, once a week!"

"Sorry Kagome, but until I can get you to safety, I can't do anything about it. You have to blend in."

"Blend in? You mean all of the ladies who dust wear this uniform?" Kagome glanced down, looking at the amethyst maid dress as if it were a sin. It was designed like a French-maid's dress, with lace under the skirt, the dark purple fabric molded to Kagome's upper body. The front was held together with black lace, tied in a little bow that rested on the cleavage the dress gave her. Her hair was pulled back into a simple bun, tied with a black ribbon streaked with purple. Everything was simple, down to the healed black shoes on her feet to the ribbon in her hair, but still…

No, Sango knew for a fact this was not a simple maid's outfit. She'd found it this morning outside of her chamber doors. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, and Ayame had stayed with them that night, and Ayame had disappeared that morning. So, finding the outfit, she had assumed Ayame had gotten it for the miko.

"Yes, Kagome, this is regular attire. Now please, go dust the rooms." With that said, Sango turned and head for another hall.

With a defeated sigh, Kagome headed for the first door on her right. Upon opening the door, she found herself standing in a library. She lightened up instantly, and skipped into the room. She loved books, fascinated by the world of fiction and how the simplest tales could take her anywhere. She browsed the titles, leather bound novels, and turned away as she couldn't find anything interesting on this set of shelves. Looking about, her smile never dimmed as she realized there would be many other shelves to explore.

She looked down to the duster in her hand. Remembering her duties, she slouched over to the large wooden desk that sat at the back of the room. The dark wood formed a massive structure, which made sense since this was a massive room. Running her finger along the glossy top, she _tsk_ed as she saw the dust that covered the end of her finger. Hovering over the desk, she moved her feather duster back and forth over the cover, then onto the sides. Afterwards, satisfied with the newly gleaming desk, she moved onto the shelves behind it.

Back and forth, she ran the feathers lightly over the books. She read each title, the golden letters standing out from the leather tomes. Moving downwards, she continued to dust until she came upon another book. This one, she noticed, was much different. It was rather small, and the cover was much older, worn and frayed at the seams. The letters were actually branded into the side, as if burned, but for the life of her, she could not read the title. Plucking it from the shelf, she laid her duster down on the desk, then placed the book next to it. Tenderly she opened it, and found the pages to be brittle with age.

She skimmed, fascinated by some of what it said. It told of a woman, powerful and wealthy-

-_she lived high above the city. Her castle stood looming over the country, the stones seemed to shine in the sunlight, and even brighter in the moonlight. Guards stood about the structure, some along the parapets, and others around the walls. They're leather armor was polished and stained a grand shade of ebony. _

_Servants and workmen crowded the courtyard, rushing about to complete tasks and carrying messages from the castle to the city. Scurrying around at a fast pace, they worked diligently for their mistress._

_High above them all, watching with little interest, was their mistress. She stood at her window, as she did every day for many an hour, watching the women and men, even children, as they led their lives. Some had come to her employment by birth, others by trade. They were all so wrapped up in their short lives. Every one of them knew not of the secrets of the castle, only that their ladyship never left her chambers, nor did she ever want to._

_The Lady was one who was known solely for the fact that she never left her rooms. Many told stories of how she stayed locked away because of her awesome beauty. Others told that she was haggish and crippled. Still others just shrugged the stories off and said simply "they had a job, money, and shelter, so why should they question if she is pretty or not?" _

_After a while, no one thought much of the mistress. They left her alone, not even bothering to remove her from her chambers. There were messengers to deliver her orders, and even they did not know what she looked like._

_So she sat there, every day, at her windowsill, watching the world pass her by. No one saw her, for she was so high above the others that they could only make out the outline of her body._

_No one saw the sadness in her eyes, the great longing they held. No one knew of her most inner secrets._

_No one knew that, even with the fame and wealth, all she wanted was someone to love her. All she wanted was someone that would love her for herself, and someone that would care enough to come and remove her from her room._

_She wanted someone that would call her his own._

A slight frown marred Kagome's face as she closed the book. It seemed that she had stumbled upon a sad story. Kagome didn't particularly like sad stories, and always put them away, but…

For the life of her, she wanted to read the rest. She didn't know why, just that the book had seriously caught her interest.

_I'll have to read it later,_ she told herself as she placed the book back on the shelf. Taking care with the rest of the novels, she went about her work, dusting all that she could reach. When done, she looked about for any remnants of dust, and when she found none, she inwardly gave herself a pat on the back, then turned to leave the library.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Grumbling, Inuyasha turned down the hall to his left. In his arms was a basket, and inside the basket were the used cups, saucers, plates, and silverware of anyone occupying a room in the giant manor. Wanting to get out of the kitchen, after washing and drying hundreds upon hundreds of the seemingly endless piles of dishware, he had loudly proclaimed his want to leave. Giving in, Miroku had assigned him to collect the dirty dishes from the rooms.

"I should've just washed the stupid plates," he said to himself. Looking down, he glared at the dishware, wishing it would just disappear. "I really hate you," he said to the ceramic dishes, "I'd just blast you away with Tetsusaiga, if only I knew where it was."

This thought troubled him for some time. Only just a while had he thought of his fang-sword, when he had wished death upon a difficultly stained bowl. He had reached for it, only to find that he no longer had it in his possession.

He knew not of its whereabouts, only that he felt a deep sense of unease without it.

Looking away from the dishes, he stopped as he heard a door opening ahead of him. Twisting, he moved into the shadows of the pillars along the walls. Peering into the hall, he waited for the person to move out into the passageway.

The sight that greeted him, however, was so unexpected he almost dropped his basket.

Kagome stood before him, wearing a little outfit that confused him as much as it aroused him. She was clothed in black and dark purple, making her already pale skin even whiter, creamier. The healed shoes made her long legs seem even longer, and her hair was pulled up off her neck. The lacy, frilly number was revealing in many ways, but it still covered the essentials.

The essentials he wanted to touch, to get his hands – his mouth – on.

Placing the basket on the floor, Inuyasha stepped forward.

Kagome, however, was unaware of such actions, and was busy heading towards her next destination. Walking, her next room in sight, she was caught off-guard when an arm suddenly snaked around her waist and seemed to throw her through a door to her right, the door slamming behind her. The room was small, probably a closet, and completely dark.

She heard someone breathing.

Reaching out, her fist came to rest against something hard and warm. Flesh.

Out of the darkness two arms came about her, then pulled her up roughly against her attacker. She felt the hard body against hers, and she shivered when she felt the person's lips nipping and biting at her neck.

She tried to pull away, trying to escape, but the arms only tightened around her.

"Why do you pull away, Kagome? I know you like what you're feeling." The voice seemed to seep into her, caress her, as it rolled like thunder through the darkness.

"Inuyasha?"

She felt him nod against her neck, never halting his nibbling upon her neck. She felt her chest swell with emotion as she realized who it was, and wrapping her arms tightly about his waist, she held onto him. "I've missed you, Inuyasha."

Running his tongue the length of her slender neck, he rested his lips against her cheek. "I've missed you too."

She felt him move a hand from about her waist, then shuddered as it ran up the side of her ribcage to rest just below her arms, the heel of his hand touching the swell of her breast. "Where have you been?"

He began to place chaste kisses all over her face, covering her cheeks, her nose and forehead. "Around," he said curtly.

His lips hovered above hers, she could feel his breath mingling with hers. His other hand had unconsciously moved up as well, just as the other one had. "Have you missed me," she asked softly.

His answer was instantaneous, sounding hoarse as he spoke. "Like the sky misses the sun." With that said, he lowered his lips onto hers, and they spoke no more.

The kiss was gentle, soft, his tongue never penetrating her mouth. She hadn't expected him to be so tender, being so rough and tough all of the time. It was another side of him she hadn't really seen before, and for the moment, didn't know quite how to deal with. He was being too placid, never even penetrating her lips. She had never been so turned on by a closed mouth kiss like this one was doing now. It was as if he didn't want to have fast, rough love… almost as if he was afraid he might somehow break her.

She felt his hands move down to grasp her wrists, and then he placed her arms so that they rested on his shoulders. Moving his hands away, she linked her hands together behind his head as he continued to kiss her. Still he refused to take the kiss farther, held back from giving her any heated, open-mouthed necking.

Moaning her protest, Kagome pressed her mouth harder against his. She slid her tongue over his lower lip, silently asking him to open to her.

With a low growl, he did just that. Parting his lips, he allowed her tongue to delve into the depths of his mouth, letting her explore all she wanted. She fisted her hands into his long hair, tangling her fingers into the silver locks as she felt him suckling her tongue. Then, with sudden, intense passion, he forced her tongue back into her own mouth. As he began to thrust his tongue back and forth, never giving her time to savor it, his hips began to move in rhythm with his tongue. He pressed her back against the closet wall, his hips still keeping the constant bump-and-grind.

She felt his hands once again creep up her sides, settling next to her breasts. His thumbs began to massage the sides of them in little circles, the slight pressure sending shivers down her spine.

His caresses were setting her on fire. His movements were erotic, the bulge in his pants plainly felt as he ground it against her pelvis. His tongue was heaven sent, keeping her so aroused, it alone had started that slight throb between her legs.

It wasn't enough.

Pushing away from the hanyou, Kagome took a deep breath to steady herself. She looked up to see Inuyasha suffering the same spell she was under, their breathing fast and labored. His hands were still now, just holding her, and she could feel the now very large bulge pressing into the vee of her thighs. They stayed that way for many minutes, just staring into each other's eyes.

Taking another breath, Kagome eyed Inuyasha in the darkness. "Inuyasha, we can't do this."

She saw the heated look in his eyes begin to dim. His breathing started to slow, his shoulders began to drop. "Kagome, I didn't mean to…" His voice faded before he finished. Then, without warning, he pressed against her harder than before, his hands moving abruptly to cup her breasts. He moved his mouth to her neck. "No, Kagome, I did mean it."

"Inuyasha-" she breathed, her voice low.

"No, Kagome, I'm not stopping this time." He nipped the tendon in her neck, drawing and sucking on the skin, the abrasion of his teeth causing a delicious friction. "I don't want to stop now, not after all of our time apart." He raised his head to look her directly in the eye, his amber eyes aglow. "I told you that I want this. I waited, everyday, until a moment like the one I have now. Ever since I met you I've been attracted to you, and… well… Dammit!" He let the word explode throughout the small space. His eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the dark. "I don't say stupid, ooshy-gooshy things like that Kagome, and I damn well ain't gonna start now!" With this said, he stared hard at her, daring her to defy him.

Reaching up, she placed her hand against his cheek. "Inuyasha, I don't want you to stop, I just don't want to do it in here." She bit back a grin as he cocked his head at her, obviously interested, delighted, but very confused. "It's not you, honestly, it's just," she waved her other hand in emphasis, "I don't want to lose my virginity here."

She watched how his face instantly changed from one of confused curiosity to one of pure, un-adultered happiness. Slipping his arm about her waist, and letting out a loud _whoop,_ Inuyasha swung her up in his arms and slipped out of the little room. Once in the hall, he looked up and down the passageway, and finding no one, headed for the first door he could see.

Once inside, Inuyasha spotted a large desk and set Kagome down on the shining surface. Leaning down, his face just inches from hers, he flashed a cocky, devilish grin.

Kagome swallowed hard, excited and just a bit nervous of the smile Inuyasha was bestowing upon her. What was he planning?

To busy in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the half-demon was currently working on the laces that held the front of her chest. Nor did she realize just how intently he was watching her as well, looking for any sign of her disagreement. There wasn't any.

She gasped aloud as she felt his bare hand press against her chest, right above her breasts. Shifting, she looked up into his eyes, seeing them looking right back at her with great intensity. His hand hadn't moved, just sat there against her skin.

What was he waiting for?

She looked deeper into his eyes, noting the heat, the lust, and something else. There was a little flicker of hesitation…

Then realization hit her. Her eyes widened and she looked away from him, focusing her sight on the hand resting on her body.

He was waiting for _her_. He was waiting for the okay so that he could continue.

He was waiting for…

She raised her head once again to look at him. Reaching out, she cupped his face in her hand. "Inuyasha," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I trust you."

It all happened then. One moment, his eyes full of hesitation and fear of rejection, turned quickly to hold a look of pure lust, passion, just for her. Only for her.

He rose then, moved to stand in front of her, his legs between hers, spreading them. As he came closer, he leaned over her, causing the girl to lean back onto the desk. Bracing himself on his forearms, one on each side of her head, he placed his face only a hair's width away from hers. She could feel his breath as it left his slightly parted lips, feel the warmth wash over her face.

He stayed that way for some time, just watching her, his amber eyes seeming to dance with ardent desire. She didn't move when he moved his hands so that they could cradle the back of her head, nor did she move when she felt his thigh move up to press against her most private area.

No, she didn't move. Felt no need to. Not until he raised his face to the sky, closed his eyes, and let out a howl, long and loud. Then, with the finishing of his cry, his mouth swooped down to once again claim her lips for his own.

His kiss was much harsher now, fierce, almost violent. He plundered her, his tongue dancing to a dangerous beat of its own. He allowed her to suckle him, but only for a bit, then he pulled away and tilted her head back with his fingers tangled in her hair. He took advantage of her position to lay claim to her neck, marking it with little bite marks.

She could no longer remain impassive, and lifted her arms to wrap tightly about his back. She ran her hands back and forth over his clothed body, scouring a path with her nails. His muscles flexed under her caresses. She felt his fingers move from their position beneath her head, then as they began fumbling with the top of her uniform as he pushed the clothing aside, barring her to his hungry gaze. He didn't waste time, but moved quickly to take her plump breasts into his hands. She arched her neck, loving the feeling of his hands on her body.

She felt her passion building as he continued to play with her chest. He plumped and fondled, molded them with his long, slender fingers. Sometimes he would push them together and up, then would bend down to kiss her cleavage. She moaned, wanting more, and gave a small shout when he drew a puckered nipple into his mouth. Using that wicked tongue God had graced him with, (really, it should've been illegal, so lethal it was), he laved her skin, then began to draw on it in rhythmic sucks.

She moved her hands to the shirt he was wearing, a plain black one used by the kitchen staff, and began to pull it up his torso. She let her touch trail over the defined muscles she felt, sighed in content of feeling his perfect body.

_If only she could see more!_

"You can," he said. She hadn't realized she had voiced her wants, but he pulled away and took off his shirt, then his shoes, socks, and then moved to unbutton his pants. Kagome sat up quickly, and brushing his hands away, undid the button herself. Licking her lips, she pulled the zipper down its full length, then leaned back.

He… was… gorgeous!

He stood before her, hands on hips, head held high, hair mussed, eyes fogged in passion, proud in his stature and looks. Her lips formed a small smile, loving that even in sexual tension he was still the same ole Inuyasha. He was seducing her without even trying.

_She could seduce too, _she thought_, but with more fervor._

She placed her hands on the top of her dress, and with a sharp tug, pulled it down to pool about her waste. She knew he was watching as she swung her legs up on the surface of the desk and stretch them to their full length. She heard his breathing become sharper as she pulled her leg in to pull her first shoe off, then the second. She saw from the corner of her eyes that he had licked his lips when she had pulled her right leg up straight, toes pointing to the sky, then as she slowly lowered it back down.

She knew he was boiling over with feeling as she stood up on the desk, pushed the rest of the dress to fall to her feet. She stepped out of the pile, kicked it off of the surface, then stood, back straight, chest out, proud as well, clad only in the thigh high stockings that had come with the outfit.

His eyes had darkened considerably. His fangs had elongated to the point she could see the tips peeking out from beneath his upper lip. His tongue continually moved over his lips in an attempt to wet them.

He was on fire, he was hot, and he wanted her. Wanted her to ease the ache inside of him, ease the tightening in his balls, the throbbing in his manhood.

Moving forward he grabbed her by the waist and swung her down to pull her legs about his hips. Her legs instinctively wrapped about him, her feet locked. She looked at him with purely innocent lust, and he could see that she was trying to seduce him.

It was working.

He groaned as she began to nibble his collar bone. "Kagome, you're _killing_ me!"

"Wouldn't want that, now, would we?" She nipped his skin, then licked it to ease the slight pain. "No, not when we've come so far. So," she added, looking up at him, "what shall we do about it?"

Turning around he lay her back against the desk top, then moved to lie over her. His body covered hers completely, nose to nose, hip to hip, legs tangled together. "Well, we could do many things to solve the problem."

Kagome wiggled her feet into the waistband of his trousers, then proceeded to push them down the length of his legs. "And whatever would that be?"

He kicked his pants from about his ankles, then spread her legs wide with his own. He brought his hands up to rub her belly, then leaned down to French kiss her navel. "I think you know, wench."

"Nope, I haven't got a clue." Her feet rubbed up and down his calves, her hands trailing over his shoulders.

"Well…" Inuyasha leaned up and placed his mouth to her ear. After a few seconds of nibbling the lobe, he lowered his voice and told her in explicit detail what she could do.

When he pulled back her face was flushed red as a cherry. "You asked," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Let's see if we can make that dinky 'wow' into a 'fantastic'!" His hands moved along her legs, rubbing up and down their length until his hands came back to grip her hips. He positioned his rod at the entrance of her womanhood. He moved his fingers to stroke her, relishing in the essence that wafted up to his nose. She smelled delicious, erotic, and totally his.

She began to squirm beneath his ministrations, then squealed as he thrust a finger inside of her. "Inu-"

He shushed her, then moved his mouth so that he could lavish her breasts. He felt her relax beneath his touch, spread her thighs wider, and knew that she was ready. Moving his lips to hers, he kissed her hard, then drove himself deep into her sheath.

He felt her tense, and she gasped into his mouth as he broke through her hymen. He never let up on his kissing, however, and moved his hands up and down her legs once more.

She eased up, now used to the length and size of him. He held still.

She shifted her hips against his.

His control snapped. Thrusting his fingers into her raven hair, he kissed her hard and deep as he began to move. She moved against him, meeting every one of his thrusts. She was as caught up in the storm as he was, and he loved her all the more for it.

He loved her.

He was in _love_ with this girl.

The realization hit him hard, and struck a chord deep inside of him. Yes, he knew now that he loved her. It made everything seem clearer now. The simple fact pushed him over the edge, and he gave into the mindless need he had been feeling for a long time now.

Kagome felt as if she were flying, soaring high above everyone else. Her excitement and passion were white hot, and she knew her climax was coming.

Just… one… more… time…

She exploded, the walls of her womanhood clamping tightly onto Inuyasha. He reeled back, placing his hands on her hips, trying to pull back. He wasn't ready to come yet, not yet! He wanted this to last.

He felt her legs tighten around him. He couldn't pull away. Her contractions were pure torture, and he felt his orgasm rip through him like lightning, his seed exploding into her.

They came down from the heights of there emotions at the same time, Inuyasha laying atop the miko, Kagome cradling the hanyou in her arms.

Everything was right in the world. She was with her lover, and she was happy.

She felt exhaustion wash over her then, and her eyes began to drift shut, the darkness beckoning. Before she succumbed to the dream world completely, though, she could have sworn she had heard Inuyasha whisper into her ear. She had felt his lips move against her skin.

She smiled softly, thinking herself a fool.

She yawned, happy, though somewhat disappointed.

There was no way Inuyasha would ever tell her he loved her.

**I HAVE GIVEN YOU… LEMON!!!!! (firecrackers…fireworks…trumpets) **

**Now… all I have to do is think of a good ending… YEAH RIGHT!!!! I still have more lemons to give, am I right, am I right??? This one isn't enough to satisfy me, and it certainly won't satisfy my readers if I leave it to just one rousing episode. Trust me, there shall be plenty more. Oh, much, much more (maniacal laugh).**

**Anyways, thanks for waiting. Hope you guys are happy with the lemon I have finally given you.**

**Ayame: Kouga-baby, we should go make babies!**

**Kouga: No way in Hell! Never, ever with you! Why are you still here? Why can't you just leave me alone and... Wait! 'Kouga-baby'?**

**Ayame: It's my pet name for you, Kouga-baby. Don't you like it?**

**Kouga: No, it's embarrassing.**

**Ayame: (thinking) Oh, you're absolutely right! When we have kids, we'll have a son and name him Kouga, then that can be his nickname!**

**Kouga: Right! When we have a son we can… NO! No that's not what I meant. (pause) Ayame? Hey! Are you listening to me?**

**Ayame: (sparkles in her eyes) We can have 6 of them, no 8, no 10! Five girls, five boys! They'll have dark hair and big blue eyes and beautiful, soft tails just like their daddy!**

**Kouga: Ayame… (snapping fingers in her face) Hellooo? Ayame!**

**Ayame: (making a list) We'll need cradles, blankets, nappies…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hallo all, yes it has been a fricking looooooong time, and don't kill me, but I really haven't had the time. But now I'm here, don't fret, and I bring you another chappie!**

**Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha, but I almost did cause I could've bought it with the money I made off my Pop-Tart Hunter's Society!**

Chapter 11: The Start of New and Old

Rose petals drifted silently across the water, small waves rippling across the surface as she gracefully lifted a leg from the porcelain tub. Resting her foot on the knee of the kneeling man beside her, she raised her hand and waved her fingers, silently giving orders. A strawberry was held to her mouth, dipped in dark chocolate, and it seemed to melt in her mouth as another man presented it to her for her to taste. She delicately chewed, watching the men at all times, their bodies gleaming in the candlelight. She sighed inwardly, _such lovely creatures, humans._

Tor, the man now massaging her foot, his head bent down to watch what he was doing, had bleach-blonde hair, almost white. His skin, though, was darkened by his time in the sunlight tending to her cherry blossom garden, and his eyes were a striking shade of green. Almost jade-like, they seemed to glow in the darkness. He was one of her older servants, faithful and diligent in his… _work._ He was also one of her favorites, being kin to one of her men of the harem, Wulf, who was also just as strikingly beautiful.

It was an honor to serve the mistress in her bath, to tend to her whims while she bathed, to wash her body lovingly with fine oils and soaps.

It was an honor, and a grand experience, as the mistress _always_ had a lover join her in the tub.

Yes, it was a wonderful encounter… would have been, at least, if she had been in the mood.

An errant strand of raven hair fell from the coil atop her head, coming to lie against her cheek. Tor leaned forward, his fingers gently caressing her pale skin as he moved the strand to sit behind her ear. His hand moved to cup her jaw in his palm, holding for only a brief moment, then moved away.

The mistress sighed inwardly, disappointed in the mood she was having, as it was affecting her usual time of fantastic revelry in the world of sex and lovemaking. She turned her head to face Calum, hoping he might stir something inside of her. However, the brunette feeding her morsels of food did nothing for her, only making her heart ache.

She closed her eyes. No, no brunettes… no blondes… no _humans._ A vision came to mind, a man from a past so long forgotten. The figure was blurred, but she could remember well enough. Tall, broad shoulders… long silver hair… a sense of strength and pride, great valor and courage-

She felt her breasts tighten beneath the water, the slight ache in the pit of her stomach, the dull throb between her legs…

She _felt_.

She felt tears prick the back of her eyes, and her throat became tight almost to the point of pain.

A mistress did not cry… she did not show weakness.

Oh, but how she missed him.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

He ran.

There was nothing else he could do. He was out of time.

Running, running, running on and on.

It never stopped.

His legs ached, his chest hurt from heavy breathing.

Running…

"Oh fluffy kins!"

She was behind him.

Kouga swiftly ran down the corridor, his legs carrying him as fast as they could go. The sweat fell from his brow. He had been fleeing like this all day. Not that he was one to run from any situation, but this one called for desperate measures.

"Come on, sweet-cake, slow down for meeee!"

She never _stopped!_ It was as if she was always around him, always vying for his time.

His arm snaked out and he caught his hand on a pillar, deftly swinging himself sharply around the corner to the right, never halting in the mad chase.

And ran smack-dab into Sesshomaru.

It was like hitting a wall, and with the demon lord having lighting reflexes, Kouga felt himself being caught by the throat and thrown backwards through the air. As he fell, the wolf-demon flipped himself over to land on his feet, only to find the demon lord advancing in on him.

"What, little fool, did you hope to do by running about madly," Sesshomaru asked, still walking towards him.

Kouga didn't have time to answer, as he felt Ayame's presence closing in. Having little choice, and heaving a large sigh, Kouga leaped onto Sesshomaru's shoulders, then reached out to latch onto the light fixture hanging on the side of the wall. He heard the demon lord growl, and turned to see the imposing man starring daggers at him.

"Sorry, demon-dude but I-"

"I'm going to _kill_ you." Sesshomaru's remark was calm and cold… deadly.

Kouga opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut as he saw Ayame heading down the hall towards them. Pulling himself higher onto the wall, his grip tightening on the light fixture, Kouga held his breath, trying to be as quite as possible.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the demon girl, crossing his arms as she approached him.

"Hi-ya Mr. Sesshomaru," she piped in a cheery tone. "Have you seen Kougy-wogy around?"

Kouga grimaced at the ill-chosen nickname, and watched as Sesshomaru, still stone-faced, stared at the annoying girl.

"Do you mean the wolf-demon?" Sesshomaru made no attempt at hiding the contempt in his voice.

"Yeah! I could've sworn I had just seen him running down here. We're playing hide and go seek, see?"

"Hide and go seek?"

Ayame's eyes brightened, "Yes, he always seems to want to play, because whenever I'm around he starts running away from me." Kouga watched as a slight frown creeped onto her face. "But he's getting better, and I can't find him anymore."

He could see Sesshomaru pondering his next move, and prayed hard that the demon-lord would save him. As Ayame turned to look behind her, Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and Kouga saw as he flashed a knowing smirk.

Kouga's insides did a skip-and-hop then, and he felt himself getting sick. Certainly jumping on his shoulders wouldn't be cause for Sesshomaru to put him through such torture?

Would it?

Kouga swallowed hard.

Sesshomaru turned back just in time that Ayame had missed the show. "Well, young one, I can see that you are desperate to find him."

Kouga let out a tiny breath, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Ayame's eyes held hope.

"But," the demon lord continued, "He would be crushed were I to give away his precious hiding space."

Kouga sent out a silent prayer of thanks, while Ayame's head dropped in sadness.

Maybe the demon-lord wasn't so bad after all-

"He's hanging onto the light fixture behind me on the wall." Kouga's heart stopped as he heard Sesshomaru's words, and he turned to see the demon striding away.

_That bastard! That-_

Kouga felt the weight of Ayame hit him hard, and he was still cursing as he felt his back hit the ground, a squealing girl on top of him.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Life was good.

The love of his life was cradled next to him, breathing softly, her breath tickling his chest, her fingers drawing random circles along his abdomen. He was happily exhausted after their first -and hopefully not last- bout of lovemaking, and he was sated and content. She had finally given herself to him, and he had relished in their time together, reveled in the fact that he was her first.

And damn well better be her only!

Inuyasha felt a stupid, silly grin spread over his face. Kagome was his, and now everything was perfect. He was happier then he had ever been.

"Ugh!" The sound of disgust startled him, and he quickly looked over to see a look of antipathy marring her countenance. He tensed.

What had gone wrong?

Had something happened during their time together?

_Was she disgusted by him?_

_**Did she regret what they had done?**_

Inuyasha felt a bitter despair creep into his body, and his thoughts began to turn. Obviously he had made her unhappy, and now she was thinking all sorts of horrible things… but that really wasn't fair, because it was his first time too -though no one knew- and-

"Damnit, I just cleaned this desk too! Now I have to do it all over again!"

-they could always try again, and he could do more, and…

"What?!" Inuyasha looked at his lover, confusion evident in his gaze.

Kagome, still frowning, looked up at him. "I just cleaned this room! And then we… on the desk… it's just that I hated cleaning this room!" She looked close to pouting. "There are so many surfaces and spots and nooks and crannies…" She trailed off as she saw the look on his face. "Oh! Oh no, you didn't think… Oh you poor thing!" Kagome threw her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha could feel the pain fleeing his body. So, she was only mad about the dirty desk.

"I'm so sorry," she was still saying, "That's not the most romantic thing to say, is it? I'm sorry Inuyasha." She pulled back and planted a soft kiss to his lips. "I loved it," she said against his lips.

His spirits lifting, Inuyasha pulled her tighter into his arms. "Good, I'm glad." His next question came out hesitantly, as he asked, "So… do you… um… are you ok with it?"

Kagome giggled a little bit and looked up at him, her brown eyes shining with joy and laughter. "Inuyasha, it…was… fantastic!" He smiled as he heard his claim from before their lovemaking, and teasingly cuffed her under the chin.

"Wench."

"Puppy."

"Annoying chit."

"Arrogant boy."

"Brat."

"Mongrel."

Inuyasha loudly gasped at that last remark, and dramatically placed his hand over his heart, looking sincerely hurt. "That, Kagome, was hurtful. How could you?"

Leaning over him, she grinned evilly and lightly pinched his nipple. "Because, fool, I am _woman_, and this woman is all powerful!" She placed her fist over her chest, and lightly tapped it a couple of times. "Fear me!"

Inuyasha let out a long breath, and then closed his eyes, his head lolling to the side. "I think you have mortally wounded me. Now I will surely die."

Kagome, still leaning over her the hanyou, replied in a hushed voice, "however shall I save you?"

Inuyasha, fluttering his lashes, and then closing them again, sighed once more and whispered, "You must tell me how wonderful I am."

Kagome let out a not-so-lady-like snort and sat up straight, moving away from him. "Well, Inuyasha, you'll get none of it from me."

Inuyasha, still lying on his back across the desk, said quickly, "then how about a kiss?"

Kagome complied, leaning over and planting a long, hot kiss on his lips. Breaking away, breathing heavily, she exclaimed, "arise, oh great one, and help me to dress."

He rose instantly, and together they attempted to straighten their clothes, stopping frequently when intentional touches and kisses were inserted into their actions. After a long time, they finally managed to fully clothe themselves, and then moved to hold each other.

Kagome spoke first. "So, what do we do now?"

Inuyasha shifted her in his arms, bringing her flush against his body. "I don't know, really. Umm… maybe you could come back with me?"

He felt the miko shake her head no, "I can't leave, I'm supposed to clean. Could you stay with me?"

He also shook his head in a negative gesture, his ears flattening as disappointment swamped him. "I have to get back to the kitchens."

They stood in silence.

"Well," Kagome started, "We could meet up later, in my room. Or your room. Or maybe we could find somewhere else, like the dining hall, or back here, I guess, or…"

Inuyasha could feel the anger building inside of him. Why was it, now that he had finally come to be with her, he was made to leave her? Why did he have to give her up? It wasn't fair, he didn't want to leave her yet.

And, by God, he wasn't going to!

Since when had he started listening to everyone else? He was a demon, damnit, and he was going to take control of his life again.

He cut Kagome off abruptly, placing a chaste, open-mouthed kiss over her lips. "No, Kagome, we're going to go find a room, and we're going to finish this."

"Finish what?"

"Finish spending time together. Fuck everyone else, I'm not leaving you, not after I just got you back." He took her hand and began to drag her out the door.

Kagome, swallowing her fear of being found out, gripped his hand tightly as they strode out of the little library.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

The sun was setting, the sky cast in orange and red hues.

The door opened without a sound, footsteps treading without noise as a shadow passed over the wall of the small library.

A tall figure moved over to the far shelf and skimmed hands over the covers of the many books. Coming upon the old tome he was seeking, he pulled the book from its space upon the others and set it on the desk behind him. Turning, he pulled the chair from its place and sat in it. He flipped through the pages, seeking what only this book held:

_Her castle stood looming over the country, the stones seemed to shine in the sunlight, and even brighter in the moonlight. Guards stood about the structure, some along the parapets, and others around the walls. They're leather armor was polished and stained a grand shade of ebony. _

_Servants and workmen crowded the courtyard, rushing about to complete tasks and carrying messages from the castle to the city. Scurrying around at a fast pace, they worked diligently for their mistress._

_High above them all, watching with little interest, was their mistress. She stood at her window, as she did every day for many an hour, watching the women and men, even children, as they led their lives. Some had come to her employment by birth, others by trade. They were all so wrapped up in their short lives. Every one of them knew not of the secrets of the castle, only that their ladyship never left her chambers, nor did she ever want to._

_The Lady was one who was known solely for the fact that she never left her rooms. Many told stories of how she stayed locked away because of her awesome beauty. Others told that she was haggish and crippled. Still others just shrugged the stories off and said simply "they had a job, money, and shelter, so why should they question if she is pretty or not?" _

_After a while, no one thought much of the mistress. They left her alone, not even bothering to remove her from her chambers. There were messengers to deliver her orders, and even they did not know what she looked like._

_So she sat there, every day, at her windowsill, watching the world pass her by. No one saw her, for she was so high above the others that they could only make out the outline of her body._

_No one saw the sadness in her eyes, the great longing they held. No one knew of her most inner secrets._

_No one knew that, even with the fame and wealth, all she wanted was someone to love her. All she wanted was someone that would love her for herself, and someone that would care enough to come and remove her from her room._

_She wanted someone that would call her his own._

_She had almost given up hope, when one day a demon came from far away, searching for a bride and a new home. He came upon her castle, and liking what he saw, he secretly crept inside to see what more the fortress held. He searched all through the castle, finding many staircases and rooms. He came upon one door, though, that led him into a tower of sorts. He climbed the stairs, coming to a thick wooden door._

_Opening the door, he found himself in a lavishly decorated room. It held many beautiful artifacts, pottery, jewels and gold, as well as beautifully built furniture. He looked about, and was startled to see a bed with the shape of a figure lying on it. He could not see what the person looked like, for their was a semi-sheer violet canopy draped about the bed. Moving forward, he approached the bed. "Who is lying on this bed," he asked._

_The figure moved, and he watched as it seemed to turn towards him. "I am the mistress of this castle," it said, and he was shocked to find that the person was female. "What are you doing in my chambers?"_

_Her voice was heavenly, sultry and smooth, it seemed to drift over him. It was so beautiful that he answered her question, saying that he was a traveling man in pursuit of a home for himself. She replied, "Then you have erred coming here, now be gone!"_

_He did not leave, though, so enraptured by her silky voice. He stayed, inquiring why she would not leave her bed to talk to him. She answered, saying that she was to show her face to no one, only the person she was to wed._

_Still he did not leave, but stayed through the day, and then through the night, until eventually he had stayed a full fortnight. During that time he had talked to the mistress, falling more and more in love with her, and vowing to himself that he would have her._

_The mistress, in turn, had also fallen in love with him._

_One day he declared his love, and asked for her hand in marriage. She agreed hurriedly, and together they were married in secret, no one ever knowing of their nuptials but the minister and themselves._

_On the wedding night the demon was finally able to join her in her bed, was able to see her face at last. When he did, her beauty made tears come to his eyes, and he began to breath heavily._

"_What is it, my love? Do I displease you," she asked him, holding him in her arms._

"_Never," he replied. "Even if you were born with two noses, one eye, and no ears, I would forever love you, my treasure." He proved his love that night, pleasuring her in every way._

_They lived their secluded life in happiness, for he could not get her to leave her chambers even after wedding her. So he would leave once a month to travel to the village, gaining the love of the villagers so that he might one day gain their trust, and he might tell them of their mistress's and his new life together…_

The dark figure stood then, moving away from the desk. A dark, male chuckle came from the darkness, and his hand moved to cover his eyes. He looked out the window, his teary gaze now scouring the darkened countryside.

**Alright, chapter 12 is up! I know, I know, about time. Well, here it is. I've got some ideas for chapter 13, so I'm coming back soon.**

**Keep reading, and thanks to my faithful readers… love you guys!**

**Kouga: I'm back! (howl)**

**Sesshomaru: indeed, it is good to be back.**

**Kouga: Good?! It's fucking fantastic! (jumps) the King is back!**

**Inuyasha: (from far off) Could you keep it down? Me and Kagome are busy here!**

**Kouga: What? Inuyasha you get your paws off of her! (starting towards the back)**

**Ayame: Kouga! YAY! (jumping on top of him) I missed you! (smothering in kissed) I can keep you busy too, you know (wink)**

**Kouga: (gulp) Ainslee… please! Stop this.**

**Ainslee: (filing nails) oh, right. Ayame?**

**Ayame: hmm?**

**Ainslee: Kouga cookies over there (pointing)**

**Ayame: (gasp) YAY (running off)**

**Kouga: thanks Ainslee**

**Ainslee: oh no, don't thank me, she's coming back…**

**Kouga: (groan)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Ghost**

"I've got to do something!"

Kikyo paced in her chambers, the small room barely allowing her enough room to move. She had slept during the night, and now with dawn fast approaching, she needed a plan of action. Something had to be done about the situation, and she would not have much time to think on it during her work hours.

She shook her head, as if to rid herself of distracting thoughts, and went over to the small mirror hanging from the wall. Glancing at herself, she began to plait her hair.

"Alright," she began, speaking to the face watching her own. "What can we do to get to Inuyasha?" She pondered, still braiding her long black hair. "We have to move fast, or the mistress will soon know of… of…"

She trailed off, not able to finish the sentence. She knew what had conspired between her half-demon and the bitch Kagome. She knew they had finally consummated their love, had taken to each other like rutting animals. Now, bound not only in mind but also in the flesh, they were even closer to being together forever. They were closer now than ever.

Which is exactly what the mistress wanted. It was her "plan" to help those who needed a little push in the right direction in the face of who they loved and who they thought they loved.

Kikyo snorted, turning from the mirror. She had always found the mistress to be too goody-goody for her tastes. The woman was always finding couples to help, giving them wonderful housing, and after they had found love she would supply them with many gold coins and send them on their way to their fairytale ending.

What a crock.

Pulling her red kimono from a peg on the wall, she slipped her arms into the sleeves.

_Well, she's not all good,_ she silently corrected herself. There was the fact that the woman owned a harem, and that she was known for her sexual exploits. All play and no love… no ties…

That was exactly how Kikyo preferred it.

Finishing with her clothes, Kikyo sat on her bed. What was she going to do about Inuyasha? About that girl he was with…

Once again, Kikyo glanced at the mirror adorning her wall. What to do…

The thought struck her so quickly, so violently, she almost swayed under the force.

Standing, a wide grin now taking place of the frown on her face, she stood and walked to her door, then stepped into the corridor. To her left were the stairs to take her up to the kitchens, and as she began to ascend them, she saw the mouse-woman coming out of her own room. Smiling, she actually graced the odd woman with a smile, causing the other to take on a confused look.

_Obviously,_ she thought, _I do not smile enough._

Well there was reason enough to smile now.

She had a plan!

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Sesshomaru lounged on his chaise, silently observing the servant girl once more.

Rin.

After remembering the day she came of age… the day she disappeared, Sesshomaru had been restless. He had been following her, though most would say that he had been stalking her considering the degree he had reached to pursue her.

Rin walked over to the fireplace, and then proceeded to clean out the ashes. Her small, petite form crouching over to place itself upon her knees as she brushed the remains of the logs into a dustpan.

He had been reduced to hiding in the shadows of the corridors as she ambled from room to room. Sometimes he would act as if he was casually walking by her, and then just happen to be in the next room she would visit.

Hell, he had hidden behind some of the tapestries adorning the walls.

Rin apparently couldn't quite reach all of the ashes, so she was forced to lean forward, deeper into the fireplace, so that she could successfully clean the whole space.

Her upper body now lowering itself into the pit, her pale arm stretched forward, and the demon lord was gifted with a lovely view of her bottom as it rose into the air.

He could feel his member tightening.

He fought back his urges, not one to be controlled by such base impulses, yet never removed his eyes from her as he tried to fill his mind with less… distracting thoughts.

He could still see her coming into her body as she had grown into a young woman. Her small frame had begun to grow taller, her figure beginning to take a curvaceous shape. She had grown into herself, for lack of a better term, and had become beautifully proportioned in appearance. Her lovely face had filled in to become even more exquisite, her brown eyes taking on their own special shine. She might not have grown taller to an extreme, maybe five and some odd inches tall, but her hour-glass figure had more than made up for the lack of height.

He had enjoyed every minute of her development into womanhood…

And had lost her so quickly, so swiftly, the loss had taken him by surprise.

He had searched for her for so long, traveling across distant lands, questioning so many people. The quest had seemed endless, and eventually he had given up.

He had accepted that fact that he would never see her again.

No matter how much the realization had hurt, he had been persistent in "pleasant" thoughts. Like, maybe she had seen a man traveling past that day, had fallen in love at first sight, and had eloped to find happiness he could not give her.

Okay, maybe "pleasant" had been the farthest thing from his mind.

Rin now began to rise from the floor, and then took the ashes to the little bucket to pour them into it. She rose again, and bringing her hands into the air, arched her back and moved her body into a graceful, full-body stretch.

Her muscles must be tense from working all day.

To think that he could be the one to massage all of those knots out of her delicate body…

The insistent throbbing in his genitals grew to a point of pain, and he had to squelch the strong urge to reach down and adjust himself.

Rin turned suddenly to look in his direction, as if she had just realized that he was with her. Without any reason, without any motives or such, the corners of her mouth tilted upward, and she flashed him a warm, loving smile.

Stifling a groan, the silver-haired man turned away from Rin, a stoic expression on his face. As she hurried to change his sheets, he looked to see if she could see him, and when he found her settling deep into concentration for her work, his hand moved down to cup himself, and his eyes slowly rolled back into his head.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

A long, throaty moan was torn from her mouth as his lips played over her collarbone. As his tongue traced her jugular vein, Kagome reached up to play with Inuyasha's ears. They twitched in response to her ministrations, and she felt his leg lift into the air to kick once.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed as his face rose to meet hers. His eyes were filled with lust, and a little of annoyance, as he said, "I told you not to pet those!"

"But Inuyasha," she replied, a little pout on her lips, "They're so cute! I just love to pet them!"

Inuyasha let out an irritated sigh, then moved to take both of her hands in his. Taking both by the wrist, he held them above her head with one hand. "If you pet my ears, then I kick my leg… it's embarrassing!"

She let out a giggle at the fact, and tried to pry her hands from his so she could reach his little dog ears again.

"No, Kagome, no more. If you keep distracting me, then I can't finish."

"But Inu-"

Her mouth was unexpectedly covered by his, all of her thoughts disappearing with the feel of his lips on hers. His tongue penetrated the depths of her mouth, and he gently rubbed the soft flesh against hers, arousing her even more. Pulling back, he proceeded to place chaste kisses upon her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, all over until finally moving back to take claim of her mouth. Again and again he repeated the process, never letting up on her wrists. Not being able to touch him was _killing_ her!

His mouth left hers, and began its slow, infinitely _long_ journey down her body, pausing to pay homage to her breasts. As his mouth teased her nipple, tasting and savoring, suckling and nipping, his free hand went to work on the other, tweaking and tugging it into a hard nub.

Kagome's lids closed, too heavy to keep them open. Her breathes pouring from her body in a rapid staccato, her fingers twitching as she ached to rub him… to _pet_ him!

"Inuyasha, please- please just let me… touch you."

She heard his low chuckle, and once again his eyes met hers. "You want to touch me?"

She nodded her head, not able to speak from the hot blaze of desire she saw in his eyes. She tugged against his hold on her, her eyes pleading with him.

He spoke again, his voice roughened by his fevered emotions. "You want to touch me," he said, running his hand through his hair and onto his neck. "Do you want to feel me?" he asked as his hand moved onto his chest, steadily moving lower.

Kagome could not remove her eyes from said hand.

A pause, she watched as his hand stopped. Then, with a wicked grin, he took hold of his cock. "Do you want to hold this? _Stroke_ it until I can't control myself?"

He did just that, right in front of her. For a demonstration, she supposed, as he stroked himself for her pleasure…

She was going to burst!

"Yes! Yes, Inuyasha, now let me go!"

With another laugh, he removed his hold on her, and she pounced, knocking him backwards, and she straddled his waist. Leaning down, she rubbed herself against him, their naked bodies sliding against each other.

Reaching down, unable to rein in her lustful urges, she took hold of his engorged member and relished in the flush that covered her lover's face.

She was in heaven.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

The mistress sat in her library, searching about for a book. Her hands lingered over them, searching for one title in particular.

She had been struck by the sudden want to read this story. She did not know why, but once taken by the idea, she had set out to find it.

When she found the tome, she gently pulled the worn book from its perch, and set it on the desk beside her. Settling into the chair behind it, she opened the book to one story, and searched for a part that interested her most:

_On the wedding night the demon was finally able to join her in her bed, was able to see her face at last. When he did, her beauty made tears come to his eyes, and he began to breathe heavily._

"_What is it, my love? Do I displease you," she asked him, holding him in her arms._

"_Never," he replied. "Even if you were born with two noses, one eye, and no ears, I would forever love you, my treasure." He proved his love that night, pleasuring her in every way._

_They lived their secluded life in happiness, for he could not get her to leave her chambers even after wedding her. So he would leave once a month to travel to the village, gaining the love of the villagers so that he might one day gain their trust, and he might tell them of their mistress's and his new life together._

_This was how they had lived for many moons. The love they had for each other grew and grew to an impenetrable level, and it is said that still, to this day, there is no other love as great as there's. There was nothing that could tear them apart._

_Or so they had believed._

_After many months, a message had come for the demon. With it came the word that war had come to his country, and that he had to return. For what she did not know was that he had kept a great secret from her. That secret was that he was, in fact, a demon lord, and ruled his own country. He told her that, and of his journey to find a bride to bear his children, and more land to take for his own._

_The mistress was in shock, not knowing any of this. Her shock became anger, and she began to question everything about him. Did he still feel that way? Was she only a piece of property to him? Did he even love her, or was that a lie to keep his new land?_

_He tried to reassure her, telling the mistress that he had indeed fallen in love with her, and had only wanted to be with her forever, and that he did not even care about the land or her wealth any longer._

_She would not listen, and this would lead them into a three-day long argument. In the end, the demon-lord turned from her in sadness and anger, and strode to the stables to mount his horse. When it was time to leave, he sidled his stallion to stand beneath the mistress's window, and said in his loud, booming voice, "Do you still love your king, my queen?"_

_A deafening silence followed, pierced only by the sound of the wind whipping through the air. With the quiet as his answer, he turned and rode out beyond the castle walls and proceeded to ride home to fight for his people._

_The mistress watched from her tower, a single tear sliding down her alabaster cheek. When she turned away from the window, she walked over and laid herself upon her bed, intent on waiting for his return._

_She was not angry; she knew he had not been lying. She had just wished for more… but what, exactly?_

_With regret, she placed her hand upon her slightly protruding belly, and let a small smile take the place of her frown. There was so much she had wanted to tell him, most of all how much she loved him._

_For many years, she waited in her chambers, still never leaving, and waiting for his return. She did not doubt that he would return to her, for their love was one unmatched by time._

_Then, on a spring day, the flowers blooming and the birds singing, a messenger came to her, a single letter in his hand. It told her of the battle that had proceeded in the western lands, and of how the battle had been won by their lord. She rejoiced, but caught herself as she read on:_

"The Great Lord of these Western Lands has, with great regret, departed from this world, to take his place in the heavens. He fought with great valor and strength, never once leaving the battlefield. With great sorrow, we mourn his loss-"

_The letter continued to tell of how he had seemed to fight with single-mindedness, as if possessed. How he had never abandoned his men and country._

_The letter slipped from her hand to land on the floor._

_No, he had not abandoned his men, but he had abandoned her._

_With new determination, the mistress slung the letter into the fire. Taking a deep breath, she walked to her chamber door, and stepped out into the stairwell that would lead her outside._

_She was terrified, but she would not be denied her last request._

_She ordered a horse to be saddled for her, then took her and her soldiers into the Western Lands, so as to collect his body. She would see to a proper burial._

_However, when she arrived the fields had been cleansed of bodies, and she was unable to find the body of her beloved. _

_With this loss forever settling into her heart, she returned home, mourning his death._

_Forever after, she would mourn him and the love she would never see again._

_Legend tells that too this day the mistress has taken a new life, after taking the potion to become immortal so that she could help others._

_Her mission: to keep others from also enduring what she had. She has taken to bringing those of true love together if they are unable to do so themselves._

_People still believe in her life, and that she still wanders the earth, searching for lost lovers such as her and her lost king._

A shadow passed over the page she was holding, taking her by surprise. How had someone gotten so close? She had not even detected them.

Jerking her head up, she felt herself go tense at what she saw. More so, it was _whom_ she saw that caused her head to lighten, her eyesight to lose focus, and the blood to rush from her body, causing her to sway slightly.

"How unexpected, I'd thought you to have burned that book decades ago."

She couldn't breathe, much less speak! Her throat felt as if a giant lump had formed there, her head still dizzy from seeing him here. She felt tears gathering in her eyes, and she tried, and failed, to clear her throat so that she might speak… or at least breathe!

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, _my queen_," he seethed, the deep, baritone timbre burning her soul.

He stood before her, his great massive body a silhouette in the light teeming through the windows behind him. His silver hair seemed to shine in the morning sunlight, his skin even darker than she remembered. His claws were extended, longer, she suspected, then when he had last been with her. He wore his war armor, his beautiful clothing clean. She saved his eyes for last, not wanting to see what they held.

Their rich golden depths held what seemed to be hate. Deep, burning anger and revulsion glimmered there as they held her gaze.

She could feel her breath holding itself within her body, her lungs tightening even more.

"What," he started again, "Nothing to say to me, _darling?_"

At the loathsome way he spoke to her, the crude underlying meaning of the maudlin endearment, all of her surprise melded into anger. How dare he speak to her in such a way!

She stood then, and looked him straight in the eye when she replied, "Well, I never expected to see _your_ ugly hide again! What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, and gave her a malicious grin. "What am _I_ doing here? Ugly hide? You've gotten slack on your words, _my queen._"

"Yes, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be… to be…"

"Dead?" He finished for her, his grin now fading into a frown. "I was, for a while. The world thought me long gone. In truth, I had gone into hiding so I could heal and then arise to claim my kingdom once more."

"And you didn't think to stop in and inform me of this? You pig-headed Neanderthal!"

"It's not like you cared." He turned from her then, taking a few steps to distance himself from her. "I left you that day, my heart on my sleeve, and you tore it apart with your cold claws! What was one more man dead for you, _my queen?_"

"What was… What do you mean, 'one more man dead'?" She stalked around the desk, coming to stand in front of him. Yes, he was much larger than she had remembered, and his size was a little disconcerting as she craned her neck to look him in the eye. "I wept like a madwoman over your… your _death_! I waited for you to come home, to come back to me! You never even sent so much as word that you were alive! No wonder I couldn't find your body!"

"Oh, I came back, _my queen, _and found you not only in a different home than the one we had shared, but in the arms of another man! And he's not even the ONLY ONE!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here. And what was I supposed to do, with my husband dead and gone. I took a vow to help others, found a way to live forever without you sustaining my life force, and in turn found meager pleasure with my harem."

A deadly silence captured them both in its grasp as they stared at each other.

"YOU HAVE A HAREM?!"

"Yes, _sweeting,_ I do!"

He took a step closer, almost onto her delicate feet, his nostrils flared, and said through clenched teeth, "You will remove them, _my queen,_ or I shall myself, and it will be piece by piece!"

"Stop that, you impudent swine! I am no longer _your queen._"

Leaning closer, his breath on her face, he whispered, "No, perhaps not, but I am your king."

**Ok, so there's a funny story I have to tell you all: during the scene between Inu and Kagome, my beta and me had a hard time trying to figure out another word for "penis". She wanted to use "staff" but that made me giggle. So I looked it up on the internet and came up with a list of like 50 names! I had it tied down to either "cock" or "purple-headed yogurt launcher", but I chose "cock" because the other was too much to write.**

**Oh, and the word "maudlin" means sentimental or overly-romantic! Did you notice how many big words were in this chapter? I felt really smart at 3 in the morning!**

**Love you all! Please review, cause that button is too sweet to overlook!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hillo everyone. Here is (drum roll) le chapetwa ferteen... yep!**

**Chapter 14: A Break in the Leash**

_**Previously:**_ _He took a step closer, almost onto her delicate feet, his nostrils flared, and said through clenched teeth, "You will remove them,_ my queen _or I shall myself, and it will be piece by piece!"_

"_Stop that, you impudent swine! I am no longer _your queen_."_

_Leaning closer, his breath on her face, he whispered, "No, perhaps not, but I am your king."_

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Tying the red ribbon in place about her neck, Kikyo turned to look at herself in the mirror.

_This is going to work._

Taking up a leather thong, she started playing with her hair. Should she tie up her hair, or leave it down?

_I will have him at last._

Maybe she should cut it. The bitch's hair was shorter than hers was, and having it long would not full him in the least.

_Inuyasha will be mine!_

Reaching into her small sewing box, Kikyo withdrew a pair of silver shears.

How long was the whore's hair?

Facing the mirror once more, she studied herself in the mirror. The long, beautiful, raven colored locks reached to her waist, seeming to float about her as if light from a halo. She took such great care of her hair; it seemed such a waste to just cut them away.

_I must have him!_

Heaving a great sigh, she turned away from the mirror. Straightening to her full height, Kikyo took hold of her delicate strands, lifted the scissors, and, taking on a determined look, sliced away the length of black.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Miroku watched silently, a small smile playing about his lips, as Sango slept. His demon huntress was curled on her side, her mouth partly open, a faint snore emitting from her. Her arm was bent at her side, cradling her stomach, as if to protect the child within her. She looked so blissfully unawares of everything dangerous in the world, so happy in her dreams. He wondered what she was dreaming of.

He hoped her fantasies included a very loving and very handsome monk.

He prayed she was undisturbed by the outside dilemmas currently about the castle. The mistress was no further along in letting the prisoners go, even if his friends had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Now she seemed to want to help the others she had brought beneath her roof.

She had spoken of destiny._ "Mother earth has taken her precious blossoms to her bosom, if only to protect them from the harsh winter. The lady sea has embraced her young to keep them from the perils of the harsh waters. So as I have done, to bring the hidden to the light… the shadows to the sun."_

So the others were fated to love as well.

Kagome and Inuyasha had not been seen for quite some time now. Miroku shook his head, his smile splitting into a full-on grin. He could only imagine what the hanyo was doing to his ladylove.

He could imagine, because it was probably just what he wanted to do to his own love every moment of every day.

Hold her in his arms, breath in the essence that was special to Sango, and just bask in the love radiating from her.

Ok, maybe he would do other things… involving a more in-depth look at her body… and maybe fit in a few caresses…

But hey, he was the Lecherous Monk, was he not? He had a name to live up to.

Yes, he was a pervert, but he was the friend of many of those being held in the castle. Now, he knew only where Sesshomaru was, and they were not even acquaintances, much less friends. Kouga had gone missing just after Inuyasha and Kagome, but that was probably Ayame's doing.

Where were they now, at this moment?

Leaning back, the monk propped himself behind Sango. Turning onto his side, he spooned up next to her, wrapping his arms about her. He heard her sigh, and then whisper his name. The sound of his name spoken in her sleep-induced voice made him extremely happy, and he tightened his hold on her.

Miroku needed to find them. If they were planning an escape, they needed to actually _plan_ a way to leave undetected. Yes, he knew many ways to leave unnoticed, but he didn't know what was outside of the castle, beyond the gardens, beyond the gate. He and Sango had been brought here without knowledge of their whereabouts, and after they had finally confessed their love, they had stayed under the employment of Mistress, because she had planned to help Inuyasha and Kagome as well.

The gods know, Sango may be tough on the outside, but she was a sucker when it came to a happy ending for her stubborn friends.

Speaking of Sango…

Miroku's hand left her side, and proceeded to travel the length of her torso, halting to rub appreciatively at her curvaceous hips. Just a bit lower-

That's when he felt it.

Like a ripple in the sand.

The air was thick, like drowning in ice water.

It was hard to breath, his eyesight growing fuzzy.

The atmosphere was charged, waiting to erupt.

Waiting…

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

The pitiful creature. So small, so delicate. Fragile and so easily broken… like brittle paper, waiting for the winds to turn its shape to dust.

Back and forth, back and forth it went. First to the window, then the hearth. Back again to the window, then the door, restless… and unsure, as if it wanted to open itself up and cry its confession to the world.

So easy. So marvelously simple in every way. He could take control; make it his and his alone. No one would nay-say him, not as powerful as he was.

So easy…

No, nothing correlated to Rin was without effort on his part.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily on the inside, watching the petite girl pace about his chambers. What did she want that she couldn't just come out and say it? Why was she so hesitant with him? He could remember a time when everything she had on her mind slipped easily from her tongue, into the world. Every utterance was beautiful, a lilt, fluid and graceful, pouring from her as a resonance from a flute. He had never before savored her speech – no – because he had believed that it would always be with him, forever drifting upon the winds and into his ear.

How he wished for her to say something. Anything, so that he could hear her lovely voice once more.

He would ask. Again and again, he would want for her to speak.

Again and again, he knew, he would fail. Something held back her words, and he suspected whatever she was pondering was the cause of it.

So he satisfied himself by watching her. Though small, her gait was refined, polished, not spot-locked like most short women were. Her kimono fit her perfectly, outlining her elegant curves. Her breasts, though not large, were the ideal size for a man's hands…_ his_ hands. Her waist was small, so small he could more than likely touch fingertip to fingertip if his hands were to circle it. Said waist then flared into curvaceous, more than generous hips. Lovely she was, his Rin. No one was as intense on the mind, and body, as she was to him.

What would it be like, he wondered, to be with her? Not as in the same room, but physically, as it was with his mistresses in his homelands. Would she take him quickly, like so many whores? Or would she inspire a tender, more devoted side of him?

Would her milky-white skin be as soft as it seemed? As delicious as he imagined?

Her lips… juicy and succulent like a cherry?

His trousers felt constricting… his collar tight about his throat…

Oh, dear gods, how long was he to last? How could he-

He felt a presence by his side. Lifting his head, he found himself staring straight into the eyes of his beloved. Her gaze was intense, unmoving, and focused so severely that Sesshomaru believed for a moment that she was peering straight into his heart.

Could she do that?

"Rin," he began, "I-"

He felt her fingertips when they gently pressed against his lips. She shook her head, and then removed her hand from his mouth. She never looked away.

She turned away for a moment. She seemed to be gathering herself for whatever she was about to do.

Sesshomaru felt a force move threw the air. It knocked the wind out of him, and he momentarily pressed a hand to his chest, as if to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Rin turned back to face the demon-lord. She clenched her hands into fists, looked him in the eye, and-

Starting backing away, towards the door, her eyes filling with terror.

What was she afraid of? Sesshomaru thought.

He stood, intending to go after her. He had almost reached her, had her cornered at the door, when he happened to look up. Sesshomaru caught sight of his reflection in the mirror hanging above the hearth.

His fangs were extended, the marks of the demon visible on his face.

His eyes… they were violet.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

"_My, my, what a bad pup you've been."_

_Kouga looked into the eyes of the demon. They glowed crimson in the dark, casting a red light over his naked torso._

_In vain, he swung his claws at the eyes, only to have them move. Again and again he threw his fists into the face of the enemy… and missed._

"_Do you know what you've done, Pet?"_

_The eyes disappeared. The wolf-prince spun around, searching._

_He could not see the demon any longer._

_He was not safe._

_He heard heavy breathing next to his ear, and turned to see nothing but abysmal blackness. The wet slide of a tongue moved up his neck, the light scrape of fangs grazing his flesh. Still, he could not see._

_Where was she?_

"_I am here, Pet…"_

_Maniacal laughter echoed through the void. The shrill sound made his ears bleed._

"I am here, always and forever!"

His eyes opened, glazed with fear. Kouga's breath came in rapid successions, like the staccato beating of a drum.

After what seemed like many hours, his nerves quieted, and the shock subsided, leaving him feeling numb and tired.

A nightmare. It was only an illusion of the mind.

Kouga sighed in relief. The fear was for naught.

The demon, that had seemed so real, was nothing but a trick of the psyche. He let out a shaky laugh, trying to rid himself of the remaining sparks of dread.

But… it had seemed so _real._

Yes, he knew it to be false, but still… the eyes had truly terrified him. During the whole of the vision, he had felt an overwhelming sense of being powerless… weak. There had been a deep knowledge of his coming doom.

His end was to come. In the world of dreams, he was to be destined to his doom.

Nevertheless, a weight lifted from his chest, his breathing no longer stifled.

It was nothing.

"Wakey, WAKEY! Rise and shine, Pet!"

Kouga jumped at the sound of the demon's voice, jerking upward. Well… almost. When he tried to sit, to get away from the creature, a searing pain shot threw his wrists and up to his shoulders. He lay once more on his back. Looking over towards his hands, he saw, with dismay, the chains circling his wrists.

He was stuck. The demon had him!

"Well look who's awake!" Ayame's voice jarred his brain. A headache began dancing behind his eyes.

Dear gods, why? What had he done to them?

Ayame's face came into view. Her striking red hair was tied at the neck, and a daisy rested behind her ear. Her big emerald eyes were sparkling with glee. Obviously, the girl still "loved" him.

Oh, joy.

"Darling, what's the matter? Why the frown?"

Like she didn't know.

Kouga sighed. "You. Ayame, what the hell are you doing?"

She hesitated, and then began to nibble on her lower lip. Kouga felt a flash of heat spread through his chest.

It was anger, he tried to convince himself.

"Well," she spoke, her voice low. "I wanted you here with me."

Kouga gave her what he thought was his most annoyed look. He used it on Dog Boy all the time, so he figured it was a good one, since it got his blood boiling.

It worked. Sort of.

"Don't you give me that face, Kouga." A blush covered her cheeks, her own anger apparent. "Every time I try to spend some time with you, you run away and play your silly games!"

Games? "What games, Ayame?"

She gave him what he could only describe as an exasperated look. "You always wanted to play tag. Or hide-and-go-seek. We never get to just sit and talk anymore."

"We never talk."

"See! Exactly my point, you don't ever want to be alone with me."

She pulled away, and the wolf-prince turned his head to watch her movements. He watched as she walked over to a little table in the corner of the room. She pulled her hair from her leather tie, then, taking up a brush, began to run it through her long red hair.

She remained silent, so Kouga took the time to look about the chamber. The walls were draped in midnight blue damask, the candle light making the fabric seem almost mystical with beauty. The room held a very large, dark-stained armoire, with two matching side tables on opposite sides of the room. A chaise lounge sat between the fireplace and the bed he was strapped to, and it was liberally littered with pale blue silk pillows, along with furs dyed dark blue as well. Beside the settee were two silk covered, high-back chairs, both framed in what looked to be silver.

The room was very large, as well as very well furbished.

The bed, he noticed, was a canopied bed, surrounded by light blue netting. He could feel more furs beneath his body, and very large, feather pillows under his head.

Since when had Ayame come into so much money? When had she left the pack?

"I guess you're wondering why I left the pack, and where all of the money came from."

Guess that answered his question. Had he said his thoughts aloud?

"Yes," she answered from across the room, "you did, just as you did now."

Okay then. Kouga shut his mouth, not wanting to speak his thoughts out loud by mistake.

"Well," she started, "after you left me _again_ for Kagome, I began wandering across the land. I'll tell you, sweeting, it's not an easy thing to just walk around anywhere. I found myself lost many times. Anyway, one day-"

Her voice drifted away, replaced by a dull roar sounding in his ear. The sound increases quickly, and soon he could hear nothing but what sounded like the wind flying rapidly across the earth. His vision blurred… becoming fuzzy. His headache grew steadily, the pressure pounding away.

He hungered…

"So then I found a beautiful river. It sparkled… kind of like your eyes Kouga-"

Ayame's voice lodged in her throat, a hand circling her neck. She heard the clink of a chain, and weighty breathing. "Kouga," she started. "Kouga-"

The hand on her throat tightened briefly, silently commanding her silence. She obeyed, not wanting him to hurt her. She could feel the waves of his violent ambiance flowing steadily from his body and into hers.

How had he gotten out of his chains? Ayame had gotten them from Mistress herself. Many heartbeats later, the pressure of his hand lessened, then began a slow, almost tender caress. She sat still, waiting for him to make the next move.

Boy did he ever! She felt his breath on her neck, then his lips. He had his face buried in the juncture of her shoulder and neck, just… breathing. Inhale, exhale… inhale, exhale… inhale-

_Lick_

An intense tremor set course through her body at the feel of his tongue on her flesh. Goosebumps rose from her arms, proudly displaying the magnificent feel of his mouth. Again and again, he licked her, placing light nips and bites as he went.

She felt the place between her legs grow hot. Hot and wet, the lips of her most sacred treasure swelling, spreading as if to welcome Kouga into their depths, and into her own heaven.

She leaned into him, only to have her prince pull away. Reaching, she laced her fingers through his hair to hold him to her. His eyes met hers.

The vibrant purple surprised her for a moment. A moment only, as her eyes began to close at the extraordinary feeling of her prince.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Inuyasha reached over the divan to grab a slice of peach from the plate on the floor. He took a bite, relishing in the way the soft flesh of the fruit slid over his tongue and down his throat. It reminded him of Kagome, and the way it felt to give her pleasure with his mouth. How it was to run his tongue over her breasts, then down her belly to lick and lave her belly button. The feel and taste of her as he brought her to completion with his mouth against her-

He took another bite.

At the moment, his lover was elsewhere, doing heaven-knows what. But he could wait.

He would always wait for her. Gods knows he had waited this long to have her.

That had been his fault though. So he really only had himself to blame.

Inuyasha laid himself back on the soft cushions of the sofa. Stretching his legs out from his body, he crossed them at the ankles, and then placed his arms under his head for support.

Yes. It had been his fault. For so many months he had just ignored her, angered her, ranted and raved her, and for what? Because he had been a little afraid of what he had been feeling, because it had been so different from Kikyo…

It had not been fair for Kagome. She had tried to hard to make him happy. His miko had brought him food, mended his battle scars… disagreed, quite loudly, with everything he had said. The yelling had been a waste of time, he saw that now.

Well, okay, she was so easily flustered, and was stunning when angry. The blush in her cheeks; the stars dappling her eyes when she was totally into their fight, made her so beautiful, so alive!

Maybe he should have told her about his teasing, and why he did it. Then maybe she would not get so mad at him.

Nah.

A hair fell into his eyes, and absently he reached to wipe it from his face. When his hand reached his hair, and his fingers brushed the silver strands, a ripple of pleasure raced through his body. Frowning in confusion, he pulled his hand away to stare down at it. '_What the hell,'_ he thought. Again, he reached up to touch his hair, and once again, the tingling sensation of desire coursed through his veins. This time he did not pull back, instead burying his hand deeper into his hair.

It felt marvelous. He began to message his scalp, almost purring at the intense feeling it created. Taking his other hand, he moved it up to join its twin in the same ministrations. His whole body was warming up; the fire in his belly growing.

What would it feel like to pet his ears?

Hesitantly he removed his hand from his head, and then lightly stroked it against his furry dog ear.

Shivers shot through his body. His cock swelled to completion, his balls tingling, so close to climax he could hardly stand it. He kicked his feet back and forth slowly. The agonizing, wondrous prickling in his genitals was enough to make his eyes cross.

As he continued to pet himself, he felt a third hand, a foreign hand, slide across his upper torso. The nails gently grazed his nipples, and Inuyasha moaned, arching his body upwards, hoping to entice the hand to caress him again.

It did. Over, and over, and over it touched him just where he wanted it.

Kagome was so wonderful to him. She alone did this to him.

Although why she smelled of candle wax and dirt instead of roses, he did not know, but by the way she was making him feel, he really couldn't care.

His body was completely oversensitive. The sensation of her breath blowing across his skin raised his skin. Her hair was like silk pouring over his body. It was breathtaking, literally, as Inuyasha's breathing went from sporadic to rasping and low.

Turning to look at her, to see her beautiful face, he was startled, and no less disappointed, to find that his vision was hazy. All he could make out was her luscious black hair. When she bowed closer to him, her lips touched his pectoral, and her raven locks swept across his chest.

He closed his eyes, loving the feeling of his beloved, all while wondering why she had gone to find her school uniform now.

_Meanwhile…_

Kagome twirled about in a circle, stifling her laughter that echoed to the ceiling.

She felt fantastic; the colors in her world were so much brighter, the air cleaner, the essence of _life _so much stronger!

After the wonderful time she had spent with her lover, nothing could touch the happiness dancing inside of her. She felt as if they had finally connected on a deeper bond then that they had shared over the jewel shards. Now they, at long last, were starting to go beyond hugs, unwanted blushes, and small flirting sessions. The couple had shared something more important between them, and Kagome was happy for that.

After a few steps, Kagome's step faltered, and she came to an abrupt halt where she stood. She could feel her smile fading, her mood growing dim. '_Yes'_, she thought, '_there are still things that can ruin my perfect mood.'_

There were still so many things unspoken. She loved him, whole-heartedly, no doubt whatsoever of that. If she could just paint a staircase to the sky to claim the stars for him, she would have reached even further for the light of heaven to shine upon his silver hair.

She continued walking back to their chamber once more.

Did he love her in return? It had certainly seemed that way. She was so confident that his tenderness, the soft look in his eyes, had meant more to him then simply caring for her.

What would she do?

Well, the obvious answer would be to ask him straight up, and not hide behind hints and nudges.

Yes! That was what she would do, to see if her soul mate truly loved her in full, the way she did him.

Coming to a stop in front of the chamber door, Kagome reached for the handle, the cold metal burning into her flesh. The bolt clicked open, and the door began to swing open…

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliff of the hanging… or cliffhanger, whatever you prefer.**

**So, yeah, as an apology for late updates, I have not only given you this chappie, but a completely different story as well. It's a one-shot yaoi (yeah, yaoi) written and inspired by my beta and bestest friend. She loves the manga FAKE, so I thought to give her a Halloween themed story. It's adorable, funny, sexy, and full of smutty lemoness, so please read… and enjoy! Oh, the name is _Lick Your Treat_ by (drum roll) yours truly!**

**Happy Halloween, Sahmain, All Hallows Day, All Saints Day, and **_**Noche de las Brujas!**_

**Miroku: Sango…**

**Sango: (turning to face him) yes?**

**Miroku: (big grin) Trick or Treat! (pulls out a plastic pumpkin head)**

**Sango: (surprised) Oh! But, Miroku, I don't have any candy.**

**Miroku: (smile never faltering) I know. Trick or Treat!**

**Sango: I don't have any!**

**Miroku: That's okay. Trick or Treat!**

**Sango: (annoyed) Miroku, I don't have ANY candy!**

**Miroku: Sure you do.**

**Sango: (confused) No I don't.**

**Miroku: Yep, you do, I promise. Let me show you.**

**(Reaching forward, Miroku grabs the back of Sango's head and pulls her forward for a deep kiss. Pulling back, Sango gasps and opens her mouth to pull forth a cherry.)**

**Sango: A cherry? That isn't candy.**

**Miroku: Not that specific cherry, no. I was thinking of that beautiful treat, your own cherry, nestled betwixt your thighs.**

**Sango: (blush)**

**Inuyasha: A sentimental Halloween. Gross. (turning towards the audience) Trick or Treat!**

**(Thousands of pieces of candy come pouring onto the stage, burying Inuyasha beneath brightly colored wrappers.**

**Inuyasha: (muffled) Not fucking funny, you stupid – Oh! Licorice, mmMMMmmm!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Me: I hang my head apologize, sincerely, to my faithful, and newer, readers. With a great weight hanging heavy from my heart, I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting for shameful swinging of head eight months.**

**Beta: (taking newspaper to my head) what else!**

**Me: My beta (slave driver) has given me the chore of telling you of my trials of the past few days. She has literally locked me in a cage, with nothing but a laptop… It was concern for your welfare, so do not be too hard on her… Is that all?**

**Beta: (clears throat) **

**Me: oh, and… do I have to?**

**Beta: yes (waves M&M's bag) do you want these?**

**Me: \(O.o)/**

**Beta: No. Finish.**

**Me: (just as a side note, I have been having a serious lust for plain M&M's for the past couple months, no joke, so what she is doing is just EEEVVVIIILLLLL) My Beta is the supreme ruler of ever.**

**Beta: (tossing candy) much better**

**Me: I feel so… used. **

**But, here is my chapter, which I have to say has made me happy to finish! TADA!**

Chapter 15: Revealed

His breathing was rapid, as was hers. Together they spiraled downward into an ocean of passion, pure madness. Kikyo felt the blood rushing to her head as Inuyasha's tongue stroked hers, his mouth hot and wet. His body jerked upwards, his hips bumping hers, his hands running down her back… onto her scalp-

The priestess felt the sting of her hair being ripped out as her head was jerked backwards, her face lifted towards the ceiling. Instead of seeing the mosaic pictures above her, she was met with a face holding fierce, angry brown eyes.

"Bitch," came from the mouth moving below the furious stare. Her gaze was shifted sharply to the right, where she saw a fist moving rapidly, and then felt a shaft of heat shoot painfully from her jaw to swell upwards into her whole head.

Kikyo fell from atop Inuyasha and landed flat on the floor. Raising a hand to her head, she attempted to sit, only to be tackled backwards. Blindly she reached up to push at her attacker, and felt her hand collide with what felt like a woman's chest. With a great shove, she threw her assailant from her body, and then stood shakily on her feet. Her eyes opened then, just in time to watch a raven-haired girl pull herself from the floor as well.

_Kagome. _

The girl who had stolen her lover.

The one who had touched and taken him away from her.

The miko who had everyone wrapped around her ugly finger.

It was her chance to finally get her revenge! If she could not take Inuyasha away, then she would just rid the world of the bitch once and for all.

They stood staring, both breathing heavily. Kagome wiped the hair from her face as Kikyo touched her tongue to her own split lip.

The bitch hit hard.

A pause, filled with a moan from Inuyasha, then the two enemies flew at each other, their hands like claws as they aimed directly for the face.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Inuyasha slowly sat up from his position on the couch. Lifting his hand to his face, he closed his eyes as he tried to soothe his pounding head. It felt as if he was constantly being "sat" by Kagome…

Kagome!

Opening his eyes, he lifted his head to look around the room. The sound of shattering glass brought his gaze up and to the left, where he saw Kagome in her school suit yelling, and waving a chair at…

_Kagome?_

He blinked, then opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, then heaved a great sigh as he reached to scratch the back of his neck…, which felt _very _good-

_No!_ he said to himself as he brought his hand to sit in his lap. Shaking his head, he watched as the two mikos fought, one with a chair, the other trying in vain to reach the other, as the one with the chair shouted at the Kagome that-

Inuyasha grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Ouch, ouch, ow ow… _ow!_" All of his thinking was getting him nothing but a bigger headache. Clearly, there were two Kagomes, though he did not know how, or if even possible, but- given he was in no position to think of overly complicating things- and being in the obvious horny state he was in… _wait_! Looking down Inuyasha was disappointed that not even all of his suicidal reasoning had killed his… want.

Looking once more to the women, who were now grappling on the floor, a thought entered his head.

A dirty one, yes, and it was most scandalous, of course, but…

Well- there were _two_ of them, and it wouldn't be as if he were cheating.

There was another crash.

_Okay,_ he thought,_ maybe he couldn't handle two of them._

"You stupid bitch! I'll rip your eyes out and JAM THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"Just TRY IT you dirty whore!"

Definitely not.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Kagome grit her teeth as she swung her fist and heard Kikyo's bones breaking. Good, the bitch deserved everything she got. She jerked her head to the side as the clay-woman reached for her hair. She then moved to take hold of the woman's coarse locks, twisting her hand to wrap the tresses about her forearm. Twisting her wrist she forced Kikyo's face into the floor, then straddled her, holding her in an unbreakable grip.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once. Are you listening?" Kagome slammed Kikyo's face into the floor for emphasis. "I'm tired of you slinking around here… around Inuyasha. I want you gone, and if you ever come back I swear I'll-" her threat was cut off as she felt a strong arm snake around her waist and lift her from the floor. As she was carried away, her feet no longer touching the ground, she felt her anger beginning to reach its all time high.

How dare he interrupt!

How dare he take her away from tearing the bitch to pieces?

How dare he even look at her!

With that thought most prominent in her head, Kagome pulled back her arm and slammed her elbow into the hanyou's stomach. With a surprised grunt, he dropped her, and her feet touched the cold, tiled floor. As she steadied herself, she looked up to see Inuyasha holding his stomach, his face set in a grimace.

"Inuyasha," she whispered harshly, "Look at me." She watched as his eyes shifted to meet hers.

They were violet, swirling like storm clouds in a fierce tempest.

He licked his lips, his aching stomach now forgotten.

She felt her face relax, her lips lift into a small smile. Taking her first step, she made her way over to stand in front of the intoxicated half-demon. When she stood facing him, her smile grew even bigger, and she lifted a hand to cup his cheek against her palm. "Inuyasha… sweetie…"

Inuyasha's eyes closed in bliss at her gentle touch. He quietly leaned into it; turning his face to nuzzle her skin… it was so soft…

"Ow, ow, ow, OUCH!!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sudden loss of contact. Quietly, confused, he watched Kagome hopping around on her feet as she held her hand tightly to her chest. What was she doing?

"You-you-you bastard!" She took a second to catch her breath, and then promptly bent at the waist, curling into herself. Slowly her knees bent as she gently let herself kneel to the ground.

Inuyasha's head tilted a little to the left as he watched her actions. Surely she did not wish to just sit there. Was there something on the ground?

He went to reach for her, his hand coming to rest lightly on her shoulder… when he felt the air around him change. Leaning a little closer, he allowed himself a moment to smell the air-

_Pain_

Kagome was _hurt!_

_**Who had dared to touch his mate?**_

Abruptly the hanyou felt his muscles tighten; his whole body felt taut.

_Agony…Kagome…hurt...pain…hurt…Kagome…mate…_

_Red_

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

_Pain-_

Kagome sucked in a breath, held it, and then shuddered as she felt it shoot out of her body.

Oh, but her hand hurt-

Her ribcage expanded with another mouthful of air.

-it was broken… she was sure of it-

She felt her throat tighten as she struggled to contain the air.

-why had she hit Inuyasha again? God, his head must've been made of steel-

She grimaced in pain as she lost control, her lungs tightening painfully on the rapid loss of air.

-ouch, ouch-

Her thinking ceased, a noise breaking through her jumbled thoughts. Someone was… was… growling? She didn't remember a dog in the-

_Oh, right._

As she turned to look for her lover, she squealed when she found herself being hoisted off the floor, and then hastily dumped onto the chaise. _Where I saw Inuyasha and that bitch!_

The half-demon moved to stand in front of her, and placed his hands to the side of her face, tilting her head, her gaze meeting his. She gasped a little, pain forgotten, as she noted the terrible look on his face. His eyes were a crimson that could only be described as terrifyingly beautiful… strange words to describe a look so lethal she had no doubts it could frighten anyone.

Herself included.

She watched as he moved to bring his face closer to hers, and how his hand moved to grip her damaged hand. He seized it firmly, causing hot pain to shoot up her arm. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out, though she was unable to stop the tears from spilling over. It hurt so much, why couldn't he be gentler? Didn't he love her? Couldn't he see she was in pain? Why, oh why-

"Kagome?"

His voice broke through her anguish.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

His eyes… they were amber again.

Her throat began to seize up again, only this time it wasn't from her hand.

"Inuyasha," she was able to choke out, and then suddenly began to sob… quite loudly.

"Oh Kagome," she felt as his grip loosened, and through her tear-blurred eyes she saw him as he knelt before her. "Hey, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry, you know that." With that, he moved his other hand to rest gently against her cheek. The action was so sentimental and sweet, she went from sobbing to outright bawling like a little baby. Her crying must have upset him, because the next thing she knew, she was in his lap, his arms cradling her in a tender embrace, his lips against her hair whispering comforting words.

How she loved him!

Eventually she began to relax, her body coming to rest completely against his. After a while in silence, he moved to once again hold her damaged hand, his grip soothing. "Kagome, can you please tell me what happened?"

Sniffling, she whispered, "I think I broke it when I… I slapped as hard as I could…"

"Who did you slap?" His body, already drawn tight, grew even more rigid. "Who's the bastard I have to maim?"

Her silence, stemmed of embarrassment, must have been misinterpreted by the hanyou as fear, or such, as he continued his diatribe, "Come on, you just tell me who hurt you, and I'll go get him… No!" His last statement was shouted with such vigor that the miko jolted a little. An evil gleam had begun to take root within his eyes. "I'll grab him by the throat, and slam the bastard so hard against the wall that he won't be able to see straight. Then, I'll take him and hang him by his big toes from- the ceiling? Yeah the ceiling- with string… no fishing wire- and then what? I'll take that stupid wire brush from the kitchen… and-and strip the shithead down to his bare, pale ass…"

"Um... Inuyasha, I wouldn't-"

"-Tie a bow of thorns around his," he paused, and then let out a small grumble, "and then take that hard-as-granite wire brush and scrub that piece of shit right where it counts, on his teeny-tiny piece of meat… and his grape-sized-"

"Inuyasha! Stop," she choked out, not know whether she was stifling laughter or anger now. "Inuyasha, I hit _you_!"

His reaction could only be described as shock. His countenance was one of Edvard Munch's "The Scream", his mouth open, eyes wide with surprise. "I did that to you?"

"No, I did. You were all purple-eyed again and completely… sexed." The last word came out through clenched teeth, he noticed.

"Was I," he stumbled a bit to ask the next question, "hurting you?"

She shook her head, "You have NO idea, Inuyasha. You don't remember?"

He took a moment, contemplating his memories of the moments earlier, and then looked back at her. "Nope, can't remember a damn thing. What'd I do?" Suddenly, a look of terror came across his handsome features. "Oh, gods Kagome… did I… rape you? Why would I do- I never thought I would ever do something like that- not to _you_-" He stopped as he felt her fingers lightly resting against his mouth.

"Inuyasha, you didn't hurt me… physically." She took a deep breath, and then, "I came in and saw you… with- Oh jeez I can't even say her name! With that stupid woman who's always chasing you around!"

Flabbergasted, he could only reply with, "Kagome, I didn't even know it was her. If I was under that drug again, I probably thought it was you." Looking over, he saw the other woman's body lying still upon the floor. "I mean, look, she's wearing your uniform from the other world." He took cradled her head in his hands and bent over to place his lips against hers in a loving, soft kiss, and whispered, "I am sorry." Then proceeded to kiss her more thoroughly. She was very much enjoying the act until her hand bumped against his chest, and she broke away with a hiss.

With an apologetic look, he pulled back and held her hand. "It's okay Kagome. We're going to have to find someone to fix this hand of yours."

The deep voice that cut into their heart-felt moment was new-

"No need. I already have someone to perform the miniscule task."

-and cold… nothing in that intonation but bitter, frosty syllables that could freeze over any room… raise the hairs on anyone's arms.

Footsteps fell without a break onto the marbled floors. They echoed loudly to be heard by Inuyasha and Kagome, who had both turned to take sight of the body that had fashioned such a heartless ambiance within its voice.

What they saw was able to successfully pry every ounce of breath from their bodies.

Inuyasha saw first the inhuman like body, both unbelievably tall and implausibly big. The flesh and bones encased within the battle armor was toned and lethal. The muscles in his chest rippled beneath the black studded leather, and his stomach seemed to be ribbed with hard-as-stone abs. The fabric was tight on his shoulders, emphasizing their breadth, and his arms were easily as thick as his own thighs…

His hands were big… long tapering fingers, wide palms.

Kagome was the first to notice his hair: long and straight, seeming to fan out around his body as if constantly floating… and it was silver…

The leather pants were only slightly padded, from what the half-demon could see, but they did not in any way hide what was hidden beneath them. Legs, long and powerful, eating up the floor between the man and the chaise… lengthy, _angry_ strides.

Good lord, even his feet were big!

Kagome watched as the shadows lay across his visage, accenting his pronounced cheekbones, his square, arrogant chin held high. His nose could be called aristocratic, though it certainly wasn't straight, as if broken a few times. His forehead was high; his eyebrows arched… royalty poured from him in waves.

His eyes: a wicked shade of amber.

The large man- was he something as simple as a man? Surely not- came to a halt a few yards from where they sat. There was a long silence, seeming to stretch much longer than the distance between he- for he certainly was a _male_ something- and themselves.

Then, his countenance never shifting, he spoke, his dark, husky voice cut through the stifling stillness, "What is it, puppy? So quiet now?"

There was no reply from Inuyasha.

"Ah, I see now. Never before have you been in the presence of a real male, yes? Being a mere whelp yourself," he flexed his muscles for emphasis, "I suppose you're feeling a little stunned… or envious, I suppose."

Now, that little bit of goading did the trick. Inuyasha set Kagome from his lap, and then stood. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, nothing from a boy who can't even handle a simple come-back. Pathetic, really."

Inuyasha scowled, and then moved forward to stand a couple feet from the stranger. "Listen, buddy, I don't need no stupid old guy around right now."

The dark figure moved to lean closer, then seemed to think better of it, and straightened himself. "Oh, of course, because you seem to be handling your female quite well on your own. What, with breaking her heart, her hand, and making her cry. Moreover, all within the span of ten minutes? Yes, yes, you're handling yourself quite beautifully."

Inuyasha flexed his fingers, and then clenched them tightly into a fist. "What the hell do you know of it? What are you, some creepy-ass stalker? Pervert?"

The tall stranger scoffed, the only emotion to be shown yet. "Hardly, child. I just know… well, everything."

"Oh, then you know that right now I'm feeling compelled to come over there and kick your stingy ass!"

Once again the cold calmness settled over the man. "Bring it on, pup."

"You will do no such thing!" Everyone, except the stranger, turned to the doorway. A woman was hurriedly walking over to where they stood. She came to stand next to the tall man… if standing a good ten feet from him could be called next to him. "Please, cease this tripe at once! For goodness sakes, you're both acting like children."

"Sorry lady, but I'd suggest you leave. I'm about to cut this guy to pieces!" Inuyasha moved as if to do just that.

"Right, as if you had the strength, nay, the gall to do so!" The dark man was really quite scary. Kagome was very-much wary of him.

"Inuyasha, I insist that you stop this right now!" The woman moved to stand in front of the hanyou. Reaching out, she took hold of his forearm. She was really very pretty, he noted absently. Porcelain white skin, soft and smelling sweetly of cherry blossoms. Her nose was small and pert, her hair long and black and shining, eyes a distracting shade of blue. Yes, she was pretty.

Not as pretty as his Kagome, of course.

She tried to pull him towards the chaise once more. "Inuyasha, please, do not antagonize him. He's a horrid thing, so he'll only annoy you."

"Me? Annoy that sniveling brat?"

"Why yes, I do believe you could drive a buzzing gnat insane!"

"Listen, woman," he said as he jerked her away from Inuyasha, towering over her petite form, "I've told you to keep quiet, and you shall do so."

The lovely person eloquently straightened her body to its full height, and looked the scary man straight in the eye, her face a mask of annoyance and fury. "You've never had control of me, why do you think you would now, especially after all these years? Have you truly gone mad?"

"I swear, when this is over I'm going to-"

"SHUT-UP!" Inuyasha yelled unexpectedly. "Jeez, you two are so friggin' noisy! Would you two just shut-the-hell-up and tell me what is going on here? God it's like talking to a pair of noisy-ass chickens!"

The man and woman looked at him, astounded at his outburst. Suddenly, the small woman placed a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. The man fixed his stare on the half-demon… then the corners of his mouth lifted in a small, but supercilious grin. "That's my boy," he said.

That statement brought the tiny lady back under control, and she glowered up at him. "Your boy? Excuse me, I do not believe that he is to be considered, in any way, your child!"

With that the grin left his face, and he fixed a glare on her once more. "He's my son, Izayoi, whether you like it or not."

"He is not," she said indignantly.

The bigheaded grin reappeared on his lips. "My seed, darling, my seedling."

"He's not a plant, Inu Taishou."

"No, but he is mine, no matter what you say."

"You weren't even here, so how-" she stopped, as Inuyasha had gone to carry Kagome from the room. "Inuyasha? Where are you going?"

Inuyasha looked down at a dazed Kagome, and said, "Kagome, I'm going to ignore this psychotic couple of loons. We'll just work on getting out of here, and we'll find someone else to fix your hand, okay?"

"You'll do no such thing! She needs proper care," The woman named Izayoi ran to catch up with him. The stranger- Inu Taisho- grabbed her as she passed. "Let go, you brute, or he'll leave!"

He ignored her anger, and addressed the pair exiting the room. "Inuyasha, come back."

Inuyasha, true to his word, disregarded his command.

Again, the man said, "Inuyasha, do not walk away from me! You'll regret it… or your mate will."

With that, the hanyou turned to level the ground with Inu Taisho. "Listen, you rank bastard, you touch a hair on my woman's head and I'll rip the flesh from your bones, strip by agonizing strip." He said it with such dread calm that even Kagome was convinced.

Inu Taisho nodded slightly, and then moved to address the woman held in his firm grasp. "You see, my queen? Clearly he is my son, for his threats are quiet dreadful... and wonderful, as well."

"Yes," she replied, "Unfortunately, being a sadist must be genetic!"

He sighed, "My dear, must you continue your resistance? Just agree and get over yourself."

"My dear? Get over myself? You pig, I should have you imprisoned!"

Inuyasha, all the while, had set Kagome to stand on her own, and then moved to stand in front of her, clearly protecting her. "Yo, Inu Taisho! What the hell do you want, _grandpa_?"

Inu Taisho directed his attention to the silver-haired boy who looked so much like himself. "First rule, boy, I am not to be addressed as a mere simple man." His chin notched upwards a little higher. "I am Inu Taisho; ruler these northern lands; once high king of the western lands; general and war-hero of the Great Up-Risings, and many others." He paused, as if for emphasis. "In short, I am a great king. I am also your father by the blood that flows through you. You are the flesh of my flesh… the fruit of my loins, and," he pulled Izayoi to stand in front of him, his arms reaching to wrap around her shoulders in what could've been described as affectionate, if they had not been at such odds. "This, is my queen," he looked into her eyes, "and my wife, whether she fancies the position or not." Before she could respond, he looked back to Inuyasha. "Being such she is, Inuyasha, your mother, as you should know. Though I suppose she's taken those memories from you as to make this situation less than heart-breaking, am I correct?" At Izayoi's guilty expression, Kagome guessed that this was true.

Inu Taisho, king and ruler, spoke, in a calm, collected tone, "Well then, Inuyasha, come over here and properly greet your… parents."

**So… Yep! Boy meets parents… pretty cool huh? But I bet you smarty-smart folks already figured this much out… but did you like it? I think I portrayed Inu Taisho at his best… at least, I think he's worthy of it! Nevertheless, I want to hear from my favorite people in the world (sans Gerard Butler). Can't wait for the reviews, guys! **

**Ainslee Dan de' Leon is BACK! And of course she brings you comic joy:**

**Izayoi: Oh, woe is me!**

**Inuyasha: Woe? WTF?**

**Izayoi: (confused) excuse me? I'm not familiar with the term… what is WTF?**

**Inuyasha: Oh… uh (stuttering) never mind, it's nothing.**

**Izayoi: no really, I wish to know! I want to know everything about my boy.**

**Inu Taisho: (laughing) not this one, you don't. Your precious puppy isn't as precious as you think he is.**

**Izayoi: Oh it can't be that bad, can it?**

**Inu Taisho: (grinning, he leans over to whisper in Izayoi's ear)**

**Izayoi: (a blush creeping over her face) Inuyasha, you naughty boy! (picking up her fan) Come over here right now!**

**Inuyasha: Crap! (running)**

**Izayoi: young man, come back and take your punishment like a gentleman!**

**Inu Taisho: (laughing a deep, bellowing laugh) That's my boy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello from a distant world beyond. Let me just tell you (giggle) I was honestly going to drop this story. I wasn't feeling it anymore, but after receiving one particular private message from a certain someone – **_**you know who you are**_** – I was re-inspired to start again. Therefore, my diligent, and newer, readers, I will present another chapter. I apologize if the format is a bit unlike the multitude of chapters before, but I am a bit rusty, so go with me (^-^).**

**It was also brought to my attention that I had made a mistake. It appears that Inu Taisho is actually Inu No Taisho. So, from these chapters on, it will be as such. I apologize to any readers for past mistakes, and I do suppose I might remedy them someday… but I'd like to throw out these last chapters for you all!**

**Love always, your Ainslee Dan de' Leon.**

**Chapter 16: A Shattered Mirror**

There was laughter.

Its texture was rich, like creamy dark chocolate melting onto an appreciative tongue. The loud, cracking sound echoed across the vast space, filling a walled space to the brim, no matter how large.

Long and deafening did it continue for many minutes.

Kagome could only stare at her hanyou. Surely, he had all but lost his mind.

He had been beyond himself for a good time now. She had no watch, but if she had to guess, Inuyasha had been all but shrieking for five minutes.

She turned to look back at the couple standing on the other side of the room. A striking pair, to be sure, for they were stunningly beautiful. The woman, Izayoi, possessed a beauty that was portrayed in Japanese art from the Edo Period. Her long hair was a luxurious coal, even darker than Kagome's. Every strand rippled and swayed with her tiniest movement. Her pale colored skin enhanced her beautiful, rosy cheeks – which Kagome suspected were completely natural – and helped to make her hair look even darker than the pitch coal it already was. Izayoi's body was petite, but curved in the appropriate places.

If only every girl was gifted with such a physical state. _She must do something to gain such beauty, _thought Kagome.

What drew the miko's stare, however, were her eyes. The lady's eyes were an astonishing purple… no, more like violet. Only the petals of a violet flower were as stunning.

In fact, the purple reminded her much of the color of…

No, that could not possibly be the connection she sought… could it?

While pushing the question firmly to the back of her racing mind, Kagome turned to look over the man behind Izayoi. The Lord of the Western Lands was just as dramatic in appearance as his wife was, though more on the cruel side. Not to say he was cruel, though at this moment Kagome was at a loss to judge him at all. No, it was the way his face was shaped. The cheekbones that seemed to slash down his face. The eyebrows that appeared to set themselves in a permanent I-am-the-almighty-do-not-question-me state. His nose was sharp and aristocratic in every sense of the term for he certainly used it to look down on others. Inu No Taisho's fluidity was another dangerous beautification, he moved with the speed and gracefulness of a large jungle cat.

There probably weren't too many forces on the earth that could compete with this man.

-_Er, demon_, Kagome corrected herself.

But, once again, for all the splendor of the remarkable man before her, the color of his eyes possessed all of her attention. The amber depths seemed to pulse and pull, attracting any and all eyes to them. Though the intensity of his gaze made it quite impossible to stare for an extended time, Kagome contented herself with looking at the demon's pointed ears.

"Inuyasha, I do believe now is the time to stop laughing."

Kagome whipped her head around to see Miroku standing in the doorway to the chamber. Excitement flared, and Kagome moved to greet the monk, only to be reminded that she was still held fast to Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha," she said, now that he had quieted down to a soft chuckle. "If you're done, could you let me down?"

She watched as the hanyou shook his head, stirring about his addled wits. He refocused his sights on the girl in his arms. "Nope, you're not going anywhere."

Before Kagome could launch into a full argument with the stubborn male holding her hostage, she was interrupted by the lady of the house. "Inuyasha, please, won't you set her down on the chaise?" Lady Izayoi made a motion towards the delicately stitched piece of furniture, where only minutes ago Inuyasha and herself had been… expressing their love.

Blushing furiously, Kagome buried her face into her captor's chest.

The lady tried again, "Please, son, will you not allow someone to tend her hand? We must have it set."

"Listen, lady," Inuyasha replied, "This might be all fun and games to you, and I'll admit, the idea that you guys are my parents is hilarious, but there's no way in hell that you or grandpa are right in the head. So, we'll just be leaving-"

"Listen pup," came a gruff reply from Inu No Taisho. "Now you will not speak harsh words to your mother. Give her the respect every mother deserves."

Izayoi turned to face her captor. "Excuse you, you vile fiend, did I address you in any way for any assistance?"

"As his father – and your husband, I might add – I have the right to reprimand my son for his childish actions…"

"You have no right to have any involvement in his life…"

"And I can place any input I feel necessary, _darling_…"

"Because you left, and are _not _his father in any sense!"

"Because I _am_ the boy's flesh-and-blood father in all sense!"

The pair ended their statement in bold shouts. Then, clearly exasperated, Inu No Taisho released his wife at last. She moved away from his body to approach Inuyasha.

With a tentative hand, Izayoi placed her palm upon Inuyasha's head. Her voice held a wealth of guilt when she began to speak to her supposed son. "I know you do not remember me, and I never intended for you to fully remember the time we had together. I feel it is necessary now, for I must end this charade." With her final word came a bit of conviction in her decision.

Kagome watched as Izayoi closed her eyes, and then felt a tremor begin within Inuyasha's body. It was over in less than a minute, but the wait for the Lady to remove her hand felt like a millennium for Kagome.

Inuyasha let out a shaky breath, and blinked a few times before speaking. "Mother?"

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

"I will never hurt you."

Sesshomaru's body quaked. The effort it had taken on his part to keep his thoughts and actions under his control had been overwhelming. Rin sat cowering in a corner, her eyes wide.

His tense muscles loosening, the demon-lord could feel his body becoming malleable once again. Looking towards the hearth once again, the mirror showed that his eyes were no longer violet.

_No one controls me, not so long as I will it._

He turned to look at Rin, who was still huddling in the corner. Reaching out, he extended a hand to help her stand. The petite girl would have none of it, burying herself deeper into the corner.

"Rin, won't you take my hand?"

She would not.

Surely, he was not frightening Rin? The awareness was completely restored, and even under whatever spell or drug had been injected into his body, he had let no harm come to his girl.

Sesshomaru relished the thought. His girl. She was his; of course, there was absolutely no doubt of that. He had saved her, protected her, fed her, tended her… Up until the time she had disappeared.

So, in essence, she was now his once more. He had found her, and was going to stake his claim once again.

No one could have her but himself.

Pulling himself to stand at his straightest, Sesshomaru cleared his throat regally. Placing all authority he possessed into his next statement, he calmly declared, "Rin, you will stand and look at me right this moment."

Rin peered out from between the hands covering her face. Her expression was one of resistance and skepticism.

"Oh, come now Rin," Sesshomaru began again, "we shall not play anymore of these games. You will stand and face me at once." His voice rang out clear and cool in his prison.

And then, Rin moved.

No, not only moved, he would correct his description later. Rin very nearly leapt up straight from the floor and into the demon-lord's arms. Taking care to hold himself upright, Sesshomaru allowed for the girl's arms to tightly embrace him. Her small body shook uncontrollably, and he moved to comfort her-

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you had become someone else!"

Rin's sweet voice rose from the cloth covering his chest to ring in his ears. Her voice was still as delicate as chiming bells. Oh gods above, was he overjoyed to hear her once again!

"You were acting so strangely," she continued, to his delight, "that I thought they had taken your mind as well."

Sesshomaru held himself still and impassive, through pure strength of will. The need was strong to wrap his arms about the young lady and hold her fast.

Yet he waited.

He was rewarded.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I missed you so much!" Rin pulled away a bit, to look up into the demon-lord's eyes. His were sparkling, he knew, and couldn't help it himself. He was just so happy to have the acknowledgement he had sought for days. "You'll never guess how long I have been here."

He finally spoke, unable to hold back, "Three years, twelve days."

Surprise filled him, he hadn't thought to impart that he had counted the days since her strange departure.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you really did miss me, didn't you!" She moved to hold tight to him once again.

Good thing he had held back from conveying the rest of the time she had been gone from his presence. He had been counting until the time she had first exclaimed "Oh Lord Sesshomaru" once again. She had been absent in herself by holding herself in reserve, even while cleaning his room. And so, in reality, it had been three years, twelve days, thirteen hours and thirty-six minutes.

Not that he would degrade himself by counting the seconds. That would just be embarrassing.

"So did you miss me?" She was looking at him now, staring as intently as she had before cowering from his newly changed eyes.

Sesshomaru took the time to cherish these revolutionary moments.

Had he missed her?

"No you silly girl, I am always at ease with myself, no matter what may come of my troupe."

After a minute pause, Rin's tinkling giggle arose from her. This time she clutched herself as close to his body as she could. "You are so funny, my lord."

Sesshomaru allowed himself a hidden smile. His arms moved about to encircle Rin's body, holding her as close as he dared.

His possession, his rights. Why wouldn't he be allowed to hold what was his?

Sesshomaru glanced down to see Rin's eyes closed, a contented smile gracing her sweet mouth.

Well, alright, so he might be seeking affection as well… not that he'd admit it out loud.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o**

Kouga awoke to feel an extreme contented sigh resting inside his chest.

So he released it, feeling that such a sigh should be shared with the rest of the world.

He was feeling as if he had spent the night sleeping on a bed of silken clouds, and then had drifted away to lie beneath a steady, soothing rainfall without the danger of catching cold.

His cloud was warm, which added another delight to his already wonderful waking.

Where could he be that such a beautiful sensation was even possible?

Eager to discover what was causing such a fantastic feeling, Kouga readily opened his eyes… and saw red.

A lot of red. Though not as a whole, but in bits and strands.

Eerily similar to strands of hair…

Kouga's body instantly tensed as visions of the night before slamming to the forefront of his mind. One by one they came, like a boulder steadily disrupting a slide of rocks to bury his sanity beneath memories of passion.

Sweat and heat.

Groaning and moaning.

Pleasure and pain.

The caresses, light as a feather. The kisses, deep and hungry, or soft and tentative.

Mostly ravenous.

Nails scoring his back, while grunts emitted forth from his mouth while he moved, back and forth-

_Back and forth_-

_Back and_-

He felt his warmth stir, and dreaded the sight he was about to see.

Blowing the hair from his face, his eyes met with a small, cute nose topped with freckles.

_-The smattering of freckles covered her shoulders. He eased his face slowly downward until he could place a chaste kiss upon them, following the trail they led atop her person-_

His eyes move rapidly from the freckles to look upon a pale cheek.

_-Smooth, like milky butter-cream fresh from the churn. Fingers drifted to rest upon the soft surface, his calluses leaving a prickling sensation in their shadowy path. She shook and – _

Shivering, Kouga immediately looked downward, not wanting to be plagued by visions anymore…

He was met with a sight that rendered him speechless. A beautiful pair of breasts lay atop the neighboring torso, rising gently with the slow breathing taken in and out of the chest.

-_His hands were questing rapidly in their need to take hold of her._

_-Tongues were mated in an epic battle of wills. Both sought control, though only one had true domination-_

_Palms roughly grasped onto her breasts. Greedy fingers pulled and tugged until her nipples were tight and hard-_

Battling a desire to latch once again to those precious globes, Kouga eased himself into a sitting position.

Her face…

Nose…

Cheeks…

Breasts…

His breath caught as the demon prince's movements had set the sheets to slide farther down the girl's body.

Demon eyes fixated upon a most secret juncture. Treasure untouched by anyone until last night, when his own fingers had sought out the hidden depths.

Kouga's eyes closed, savoring this memory in particular. The feel had been warmth and wetness potent enough to make any man's eyes water in appreciation. Her body had moved in liquid, languorous, unhurried motions. Slim fingers had moved to grasp the silky sheets beneath her. Catlike mews had emitted from the plump lips set upon her rapturous countenance…

Catlike. Humorous, being they were of wolf descent, but the little moans had been so arousing. Recalling them had his member twitching.

His eyes looked upon the sleeping girl's face. After all of the chasing and denying, it had caught up with him. The little hurricane had taken hold of his body he had been saving for the miko.

She was his now, whether he wished it so or not.

Ayame-

_His_ Ayame…

A feral grin took hold of his own mouth, and the gleam returning to his eyes had nothing to do with the candle light flickering softly on this warm, summer night.

**Chapetwa 16… is… done.**

**Though the story must continue, I am proud to say I am now reinstated in the story itself. Ideas are flowing like vodka at a frat party.**

**That was inappropriate… (giggle)**

**Alternate Ending**

**(not the real one!)**

_Kouga's body instantly tensed as visions of the night before slamming to the forefront of his mind. One by one they came, like a boulder steadily disrupting a slide of rocks to bury his sanity beneath memories of passion._

_Sweat and heat._

_Groaning and moaning._

_Pleasure and pain._

_The caresses, light as a feather. The kisses, deep and hungry, or soft and tentative._

_Mostly ravenous._

_Nails scoring his back, while grunts emitted forth from his mouth while he moved, back and forth-_

_Kouga attempted to roll away and out of the bed he was in, but came up short when he found his arm being held by Ayame. Her little hands worked as vice grips on his wrists, her head place high on his bicep, her body now turned away from his._

_There was no escape._

_Trapped for eternity with his red-headed devil-mistress._

No, _his mind rapidly working,_ there is a way to freedom!

_Freedom!_

_Turning his head, Kouga slowly pried his lips apart. His fangs now extended, he gently placed the pearly whites upon the skin of his shoulder._

_The pain was sharp… but freedom was just a few quick cannibal-filled hours away._

_He would chew his way out…_

_His teeth working, Kouga began his escape._

Fin


End file.
